Cerita Kita
by Byun SaoHyun
Summary: Karena sekedar cinta, tak akan cukup untuk menjamin suatu kebahagiaan. Warning : Inside. SasuFemNaru, slight other.
1. Chapter 1

_Terpaku._

Wanita cantik berambut pirang panjang itu hanya terdiam, membisu. Kedua iris _sapphire_-nya menyorot kosong pada pria berambut _raven _yang sedari tadi menggenggam erat kedua tangannya.

"Naruto, jangan hanya diam saja …." Pria _raven _tersebut menatap wanita di hadapannya tepat ke mata. "Katakan sesuatu. Kediamanmu membuatku semakin merasa bersalah."

Menepis genggaman pada kedua tangannya, wanita berambut pirang itu melangkah mundur hingga menciptakan jarak yang cukup lebar di antara mereka berdua. "Ceraikan aku, Sasuke."

Dan, permintaan bernada lirih tersebut sontak membuat sang Pria berambut _raven _tersebut terhenyak. "Naruto?" ucapnya lemah, syarat akan ketidakpercayaan.

**Cerita Kita**

**Chara selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto Sensei, tapi fict ini tulisan Sao**

**Warning : AU, OOC, FemNaru, typo's, alur maju mundur, cerita monoton, dll.**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru, SasuSaku, dll.**

**Bagi yang merasa anti dengan cerita ini, diharapkan segera mundur sebelum merasa sebal, sakit hati atau bahkan muak. Risiko tanggung sendiri.**

**Don't like, don't read. Flame dipersilakan selama membangun. Pilihlah bahan bacaan dengan bijak.**

**Happy reading ... **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menatap sayu bintang dan bulan yang tampak begitu jelas di balik jendela kaca kamarnya, Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke samping saat mendengar pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Sebuah senyuman pun tersungging ketika sesosok pemuda berambut hitam jabrik tampak melangkahkan kaki memasuki kamarnya.

"Menma-kun?"

"_Kaa-san _melamun lagi?" tanya pemuda tersebut setelah mendudukkan dirinya di samping wanita cantik itu, di pinggir tempat tidur.

Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, Naruto mengelus pipi sang Putra. "Hanya teringat masa lalu."

Mendengus pelan, pemuda bernama Menma tersebut memutar bola matanya, bosan. "Sudah kukatakan, kan, untuk menolak permintaan tua bangka itu, dan menetap saja di Suna?"

"Hus ... Jangan berbicara seperti itu, ah." Naruto mengingatkan, "Biar bagaimana pun dia tetap Kakekmu."

"Ck, aku selalu benci kenyataan itu."

Menarik sang Putra agar tertidur di pahanya, Naruto kemudian segera mengusap-usap surai sang Putra penuh sayang. Sementara, yang dielus pun nampak menyamankan dirinya senyaman mungkin. "Semenjak awal pun _Kaa-san _sudah menduga ini akan terjadi ... cepat atau lambat. Karena itu _Kaa-san _sangat memohon kekuatan darimu, Menma-kun."

"Aku mengerti, _Kaa-san._" Menggerakkan tangannya untuk menutup mulutnya guna menahan kuapan yang tak lagi bisa ditahannya, Menma mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas guna menatap wajah sang _Kaa-san. _"Menma lelah, _Kaa-san."_

"Tidurlah," jawab wanita bermata _sapphire _tersebut penuh kelembutan, khas seorang ibu.

Mendengar ucapan wanita yang telah mengandung dan melahirkannya ke dunia itu, Menma pun memejamkan kedua mata beriris senada dengan sang _Kaa-san_nya tersebut secara perlahan.

Mengecup kening sang Putra dengan penuh kasih sayang, Naruto pun kembali menggerakkan tangannya guna mengelus surai warisan dari sang Mantan suami.

"Semakin lama kau semakin mirip dengannya, Menma," ucapnya begitu lirih, nyaris berbisik.

.

.

.

_**Prang ...**_

Suara benturan barang pecah belah yang beradu dengan dinding terdengar begitu jelas. Seorang wanita bersurai merah muda dengan air mata yang mengalir deras nampak menatap penuh luka dan emosi pada pria berambut _raven _yang hanya menatapnya datar. Menghapus air matanya secara kasar, wanita itu kembali meraih gelas yang berada tepat di hadapannya, dan kemudian kembali melemparkannya ke arah dinding.

"Ck, berhentilah membuat kekacauan, Sakura," kata pria yang sedari tadi hanya menatapnya datar, tanpa minat.

"Kau yang harusnya berhenti, Sasuke_-kun._ Berhentilah mengabaikanku!" serunya keras, seraya mencoba menahan isakan.

Bangkit dari posisi duduknya, pria tersebut berbalik memunggungi Sakura. "Kau tentu tidak melupakan statusmu, Sakura." Bukan pertanyaan yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke, melainkan sebuah pernyataan. Pernyataan yang begitu telak dan sangat menohok hati wanita yang telah sah menjadi istrinya selama belasan tahun silam. Kemudian tanpa menoleh lagi sedikit pun, pria bermarga Uchiha itu pun berlalu dari ruang makan yang nampak kacau berantakan dipenuhi pecahan barang-barang pecah belah yang nampak berserakan.

Bangkit dari tempat duduknya, Sakura menarik taplak meja berwarna putih yang terpasang pada meja. Semua barang-barang dan hidangan yang berada di atas sana pun sontak jatuh berhamburan membentur lantai marmer. Meraung sekencangnya, Sakura kembali terisak, dan kemudian jatuh terduduk di permukaan lantai.

"Kenapa kau begitu kejam padaku, Sasuke_-kun?_" tanyanya lemah dan terdengar putus asa.

"Karena kau begitu menyedihkan, _Kaa-sama._"

Menolehkan kepalanya ke arah samping atas saat mendengar perkataan bernada mencemooh yang sangat familier baginya, Sakura melihat seorang gadis berkacamata yang tampak berdiri menjulang di atas tangga. "Sarada?"

Menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan dan kemudian mendecih, gadis bermarga Uchiha itu pun semakin mengembangkan seringai pada wajahnya. "Dasar pecundang," ucapnya kejam, sebelum akhirnya berlalu pergi meninggalkan wanita berambut merah muda tersebut yang tampak terpaku begitu saja.

Bangkit dari keterpurukannya, Sakura segera mengejar langkah sang Putri tunggalnya. "Sarada, berhenti! Kau mau ke mana malam-malam seperti ini, Sarada?"

Tak mempedulikan seruan sang Ibu yang mengekori langkahnya, Sarada terus melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju pintu keluar. "Pergi ke tempat di mana aku bisa bebas sebebas-bebasnya," jawabnya datar, sesaat setelah tangannya telah mencapai knop pintu.

"Sarada ..."

"_Urusai, Kaa-sama. _Urusi saja urusanmu ...," desisnya tajam, kemudian gadis berkacamata itu pun mempercepat langkahnya menuju mobilnya terparkir.

Terdiam. Sakura pun akhirnya hanya bisa menatap dalam diam kepergian sang Putri. Menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, isakan pun kembali lolos dari bibirnya. "Sarada ...," panggilnya begitu lirih saat cahaya lampu mobil menyorot ke arahnya. Mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya begitu erat, wanita beriris _emerald _ itu pun kembali memasuki rumah setelah mobil berwarna putih milik sang Putri berlalu pergi meninggalkan halaman rumah mereka.

Sementara, di atas balkon sana berdiri seorang pria berambut _raven _yang hanya diam, dan menatap datar apa yang telah terjadi. Tersenyum sinis, pria berambut _raven _itu pun kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Menatap bulan yang nampak dikelilingi oleh ratusan bintang, sebuah senyum penuh luka tersungging pada wajah tampannya.

'Dobe_, bagamana keadaan kalian sekarang? Aku merindukan kalian, sangat merindukan kalian berdua.'_ batinnya sendu.

.

.

.

**Note :**

_Fict ini akan diisi oleh pair SasuFemNaru, KakaFemNaru, SasuSaku, ItaKyuu, MenmaSara, MenmaGaa, dan pair lainnya._

**Diedit tgl. 04 November 2015.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Menatap wanita berambut pirang panjang di hadapannya yang tengah mengelus permukaan perutnya yang nampak sedikit membuncit, Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum getir._

"_Naruto ... " panggilnya dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar._

_Sementara Naruto—wanita yang baru saja dipanggil—hanya memiringkan kepalanya, imut. "Ada apa, Sasuke?"_

_Melangkahkan kakinya maju ke depan, Sasuke mendekati sang Istri yang saat ini tengah berdiri tepat di balkon kamar mereka. "Ada satu hal penting yang harus kubicarakan denganmu."_

_Mengulum senyum, wanita yang tengah mengandung lima bulan itu mengelus surai _raven_ sang Suami. "Katakanlah ...," ucapnya lembut._

_Memejamkan matanya erat, menikmati kelembutan elusan tangan sang Istri pada surai ravennya, Sasuke menarik napasnya panjang. Kembali membuka matanya, Sasuke menatap sang Istri tepat ke mata. "Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu, Naruto?"_

_Naruto mengangguk pelan, masih tersenyum dan mengelus surai sang Suami. "Tentu saja. Memangnya ada apa?" Wanita pirang bermata seindah langit musim panas tersebut menghentikan elusannya, dan kemudian berbalik mengelus perutnya kembali, "Tidak tahu kenapa ... aku merasa kau seperti tengah dalam masalah besar. Kau tampak kalut sekali," ungkapnya, cemas._

"_Naruto ... " Menghembuskan napasnya berat, Sasuke meraih kedua tangan istrinya. Menggenggamnya dengan begitu erat, mencoba menyalurkan segala perasaannya yang terasa berkecambuk, menyiksa batinnya. "Kau tahu Sakura?"_

_Naruto mengedipkan matanya, bingung. "Kenapa tiba-tiba membicarakan dia?"_

_Mencoba tak mengacuhkan pertanyaan sang Istri, Sasuke kembali mengulang pertanyaannya. "Kau tahu Sakura?"_

_Mengembungkan sebelah pipinya, wanita cantik itu pun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan begitu enggan. "Putri tunggal Haruno Kizashi, 'kan?" jawabnya dalam bentuk pertanyaan, "Artis dan wanita centil yang selalu mengejarmu, padahal dia tahu kau sudah menikah," tambahnya dengan nada yang terdengar kesal._

"_Hn."_

"_Memangnya ada apa, sih? Kau tentu tahu, bukan ... aku tidak suka bila kau membahas wanita lain," tanyanya beruntun._

_Terdiam sejenak. Sasuke kembali menghela napasnya. Yang tanpa dia tahu bahwa tindakannya yang berulang kali itu membuat wanita berambut pirang di hadapannya merasakan perasaannya semakin terasa tidak nyaman. "Naruto ...," panggilnya dengan nada yang terdengar begitu berat. Dan sebuah senyuman getir pun dilengkungkannya, saat manik _onyx_-nya menangkap ekspresi polos pada sang Istri tercinta. "Aku hanya ingin menegaskan, bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu ... selalu hanya mencintaimu. Apa pun yang kukatakan padamu, percayalah selalu bahwa hanya kau wanita yang kucintai, selamanya."_

"_Sasuke ... " Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Perasaannya benar-benar tak karuan, ada kekhawatiran yang begitu kuat membayanginya saat mendapati sikap sang Suami yang nampak begitu kalut dan tak seperti biasanya. "Sebenarnya ada apa? Perkataanmu membuatku takut?"_

"_Sakura hamil, Naruto." ungkapnya tiba-tiba._

"_Hamil?" lirihnya. Mencoba tersenyum, Naruto menatap sang Suami, lekat. "Lalu apa hubungannya? Bukankah itu kabar yang cukup menggembirakan?" Wanita tersebut ikut menguatkan genggaman tangannya dengan sang Suami, sebisa mungkin mencoba menekan perasaannya yang terasa bergejolak tak menentu. "Siapa Ayahnya? Mereka pasti akan segera menikah, 'kan? Apa kita diundang?"_

"_..." Tak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, pria bermarga Uchiha itu pun menundukkan kepalanya._

"_S-Sasuke?"_

"_Maaf ... maafkan aku, Naruto." _

_Terhenyak, Naruto terdiam. Rongga dadanya terasa sesak, rasa sakit seketika menyerang dirinya. Tak perlu sang Suami untuk menjelaskan semuanya secara lebih detail, pikiran dan perasaannya pun sudah cukup untuk menyimpulkan jawabannya secara tersendiri. "Suke ... kumohon, katakan pikiranku salah," pintanya dengan nada pelan, nyaris berbisik._

_Mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, Sasuke kembali menatap sang Istri. "Ya, aku adalah Ayah dari anak yang tengah dikandungnya. Sakura hamil karena kesalahanku."_

"_..." _

_Tak ada tanggapan apa pun lagi dari wanita cantik di hadapannya, hanya mata yang menyorotkan kekosongan-lah yang didapatinya. _

"_Maafkan aku, Naruto. Aku tidak bermaksud mengkhianatimu." Pria berambut _raven_ tersebut menggigit bibir, "Itu semua bukan keinginanku."_

"_..."_

_Diam dalam keterpakuan._

_Wanita cantik berambut pirang panjang itu hanya terdiam membisu. Kedua iris sapphire-nya menyorot kosong pada pria berambut raven yang sedari tadi menggenggam erat kedua tangannya._

_"Naruto, jangan hanya diam saja …." Pria raven tersebut menatap wanita di hadapannya tepat ke mata. "katakan sesuatu. Kediamanmu membuatku semakin merasa bersalah."_

_Menepis genggaman pada kedua tangannya, wanita berambut pirang tersebut melangkah mundur hingga menciptakan jarak yang cukup lebar di antara mereka berdua. "Ceraikan aku, Sasuke."_

_Dan, permintaan bernada lirih itu sontak membuat sang pria berambut raven tersebut terhenyak. "Naruto?" ucapnya lemah, syarat akan ketidakpercayaan._

_._

_._

_._

Mimpi-mimpi buruk yang tak bosan mengunjunginya setiap malam. Pernyataan dan pengakuan, lalu wajah sang Istri yang terkejut dan terluka. Mimpi-mimpi gelap yang ingin dibuangnya jauh-jauh agar tak lagi menampakkan wujudnya.

Ya. Tidur sang Pria berambut _raven _itu tidak lah nyenyak, bahkan nyaris tak pernah. Mungkin terganggu perasaan sakit, kecewa, terluka ... dan juga perasaan bersalah yang selalu membayangi serta menyiksa dirinya secara fisik dan juga batin. Nyaris setiap malam pria bermarga Uchiha tersebut tersentak kaget, terbangun dari tidur dengan keringat yang mebasahi tubuh dan juga piama yang dikenakannya.

Mimpi buruk yang bukan sepenuhnya mimpi, karena setiap pria itu menoleh, dia tak mendapati keberadaan wanita berambut pirang panjang tersebut terbaring di sampingnya.

_Naruto._

Wanita berparas cantik dan juga manis, wanita yang selalu dicintai dan dirindukannya. Wanita yang telah dia sakiti dan juga hancurkan hatinya sampai berkeping-keping.

Menghembuskan napasnya dengan begitu berat, Uchiha Sasuke mengarahkan tatapannya ke arah jendela, di mana sinar rembulan nampak menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah gorden yang melambai tertiup angin. Iris _onyx_nya berbinar sendu dan juga nampak kosong secara bersamaan.

"Hampir lima belas tahun, eh?" desahnya pada angin dengan nada pelan, syarat akan kegetiran.

.

.

.

Menghentikan laju kendaraan yang dikendarainya tepat di depan gerbang suatu bangunan sekolah yang nampak berdiri begitu kokoh dan megah, Naruto—sang Pemilik mobil berwarna merah—pun mengalihkan pandangannya yang semula terfokus ke arah jalanan menjadi terarah pada seorang pemuda berambut hitam jabrik yang berada tepat di sampingnya.

"Kau yakin tak perlu _Kaa-san _jemput?" tanyanya dengan nada suara yang terdengar ragu.

Menatap wanita cantik berambut pirang panjang—yang sebenarnya sudah berumur tiga puluh empat tahunan, namun anehnya masih nampak seperti wanita yang baru menginjak usia dua puluh tahunan—di sampingnya, Menma pun melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah. "Aku sudah hampir lima belas tahun, _Kaa-san. _Berhentilah mengkhawatirkan segala hal yang tak terlalu penting."

Mengembungkan pipinya kekanakan, saat mendengar jawaban dari sang Putra kesayangan, Naruto pun menatap sebal kepada putranya yang hanya memutar bola matanya. "Ini bukan masalah umur, Menma-kun." Naruto menghembuskan napasnya perlahan, "Kau masih baru di sini, apalagi ini hari pertamamu menginjakkan kakimu di sekolah ini. Jadi terlalu riskan untuk membiarkanmu pulang sendirian."

"_Kaa-san_ tidak percaya pada Menma?" Pemuda tersebut mengarahkan iris _sapphire_nya tepat ke arah _sapphire _sang Ibu, "Ayolah, _Kaa-san ... _bila _Kaa-san _lupa, sekarang sudah zaman GPS," peringatnya. "Lagi pula, Menma 'kan sudah _Kaa-san _beritahu harus naik bus mana."

Menyerah pada sang Putra, Naruto pun mengacak-acak rambut jabrik putranya—yang hanya membuahkan tatapan tajam yang ditujukan padanya. "Kau menang kalau begitu. Tapi—" menekankan kata 'tapi' dan menatap lekat-lekat pemuda berambut hitam jabrik tersebut, Naruto mengulum senyumnya, "berjanjilah untuk menghubungi _Kaa-san _begitu kau sampai di rumah."

Menganggukan kepalanya, Menma pun mendaratkan kecupan pada pipi Naruto. "_Kaa-san _juga harus berjanji untuk tak membuat masalah di kantor Pria tua itu nanti."

"E-eeh?"

Memutar bola mata bosan, Menma mendengus pelan. "Ingat betapa menyebalkannya dirimu, _Kaa-san. _Bersyukur saja hasil filmmu selalu bagus dan sukses di pasaran, sehingga tak ada yang berani menegur sikap menyebalkanmu saat menjadi sutradara."

Menggaruk bawah hidungnya, Naruto terkekeh canggung. "Itu sudah sikap alami _Kaa-san, _Menma-kun. Kau tak akan mengerti sensasinya saat beraksi di belakang kamera. Bukan salah _Kaa-san _bila menginginkan hasil yang sempurna, bukan?"

"Yeah ... kau dengan keprofesionalanmu yang berlawanan dengan pribadi aslimu," ungkapnya jengah.

"Ugh ... sudahlah, kenapa jadi membicarakan pekerjaan _Kaa-san? _Sebaiknya kau cepat masuk ke sekolah, kau harus menemui Kepala sekolah terlebih dahulu," ujar Naruto, mencoba memutuskan pembicaraan mereka tentang pekerjaannya sebagai Sutradara yang menyebalkan.

"Ya, baiklah." Menma meraih ranselnya yang diletakkan di kursi belakang dan kemudian segera mengenakannya. "Aku masuk."

"Menma-kun ...," panggil Naruto ketika sang putra hendak membuka pintu mobil, membuat Menma mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali menatapnya. "Bertemanlah. _Kaa-san _tidak mau kau sepenuhnya menutup dirimu dengan lingkungan sekitarmu."

Terdiam untuk beberapa saat lamanya, Menma pun akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Akan kucoba."

Tersenyum tipis, Naruto mengecup kening sang Putra. "Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Menma-kun."

.

.

Menatap kepergian mobil sang Ibu, Menma pun mendesahkan napasnya pelan. Seketika ekspresi pada wajahnya berubah mengeras dan kemudian berubah tanpa ekspresi. "Berteman, huh?" Menyeringai, sang Putra Namikaze-Uzumaki itu pun melangkahkan kakinya perlahan dengan kedua tangan disimpan di dalam saku celana. "Yang kubutuhkan hanya budak, _Kaa-san_. Karena bagiku, tak ada yang bisa kupercayai selain dirimu."

.

.

.

"_Otoutou ... _"

Sebuah suara bernada ceria menerobos pintu ruang kerja seorang pria berambut hitam kebiruan. Sementara, sang Pemilik ruangan hanya menatap datar kedatangan pria berambut _raven _berkuncir lemas yang dengan seenaknya menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangannya, tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Kau pasti akan terkejut saat aku mengatakan kabar ini padamu," ungkap sosok tersebut setelah mendudukkan dirinya di kursi, tepat di hadapan sang Pemilik ruangan.

"Hn," gumamnya singkat, kemudian kembali memokuskan pandangannya pada layar laptop.

"Oh, ayolah, _Otoutou …. _Kau bahkan sama sekali tak bertanya apa yang sebenarnya akan kusampaikan padamu."

"_Urusai, Aniki. _Tak perlu bertanya pun, kau tentunya akan menyampaikannya sendiri padaku," sahutnya datar, tampak tak tertarik sama sekali.

"Ck ... kau memang adikku yang menyebalkan."

"Hn."

Terdiam sejenak, Uchiha Itachi—nama sosok pria berkuncir lemas tersebut—hanya menatap lekat sang Adik, sukses membuat yang ditatap pun merasa risih.

"Bisakah kau cepat menyampaikan apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau sampaikan, _Aniki?_" tanyanya ketus, merasa terganggu. "Keberadaanmu di sini hanya mengganggu konsentrasiku saja."

"Ha'ah ... " Menghela napasnya berat, Itachi pun tersenyum datar. "Apa kau masih mengikuti perkembangan Naruto dan anakmu?" tanya Itachi tiba-tiba, setelah cukup lama terdiam.

Menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedari tadi bergulat dengan _keyboard, _Sasuke menatap sang Kakak dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan. "Kau tahu sendiri bahwa aku terikat perjanjian, _Aniki._"

"..." Itachi hanya menatap adiknya lekat.

"Aku tidak mungkin mengingkari janjiku padanya, walau pun aku ingin," ungkapnya, kemudian pria tersebut membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit bergeser dari tempatnya yang seharusnya. "Sebaiknya kau tak perlu menyinggung tentang istriku, bila yang akan kau katakan itu sama sekali tidak penting," peringatnya dingin.

"Bagaimana bila kukatakan mereka berdua kini ada di Konoha?" tanyanya dengan seringai puas yang tercetak pada wajah rupawannya, saat menangkap ekspresi kalut pada sang Adik.

"Kau jangan bercanda, _Aniki!_" serunya tiba-tiba, "Naruto tidak mungkin sudi menginjakkan kakinya di Konoha."

"Mungkin, _Otoutou._" Itachi menatap sang Adik tepat ke mata, "Semuanya mungkin bila Paman Minato dan adik kesayangannya-lah yang meminta."

"Di mana sekarang Istri dan anakku berada?" tanya Sasuke penuh emosi.

Mengedikkan bahunya tak acuh, Itachi kemudian tersenyum miring. "Sayangnya aku hanya ingin mengatakan padamu bahwa mereka telah kembali saja ke Konoha. Tepat di mana keberadaan mereka sekarang ... itu sudah bukan kewenanganku." Pria yang sudah hampir akan menginjak usia empat puluhan itu pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya, "Tujuanku kemari sudah kusampaikan. Selanjutnya terserah apa yang akan dan bisa kau lakukan. _Ganbatte, Otoutou._"

Dan Sasuke pun hanya bisa memijat ujung batang hidungnya saat sang Kakak berlalu begitu saja dari ruangannya.

Mendesah lelah, Sasuke menyenderkan punggungnya pada senderan kursi yang tengah didudukinya. Menatap nanar ke arah luar jendela, senyum kecut pun tersungging saat matanya menangkap langit yang nampak begitu cerah. "Naruto ... masihkah?" desahnya begitu pelan, begitu syarat akan kerinduan dan keputus-asaan di saat yang bersamaan.

.

.

_Pada saat yang bersamaan, di sebuah restoran ternama di Konoha._

Menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, wanita berambut senada dengan bunga musim semi itu pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, merasa tak bisa mempercayai hal yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Sakura?" panggil seorang pria berambut coklat panjang di hadapannya dengan nada khawatir.

"Kau yakin ini tidak keliru, Neji?" tanya Sakura, mencoba mengingkari kenyataan yang ada.

"Aku tidak mungkin keliru, Sakura." Neji menatap Sakura serius, "Mereka jelas-jelas mengatakan bahwa film terbaru kita akan disutradarai oleh Naruto Uzumaki."

"Itu artinya—"

"Naruto sudah kembali ke Konoha," sela Neji, mengutarakan hal yang tak pernah ingin didengar wanita di hadapannya.

Sementara, Sakura segera meremat rok yang tengah dikenakannya dengan rasa takut yang terasa menyesakkan dadanya.

_._

_._

_._

Memicingkan mata di balik kacamatanya tajam, Sarada menatap sengit pemuda yang telah menabraknya hingga membuatnya lengannya merasakan sakit tergores tajamnya permukaan sudut meja. Tepatnya, seorang murid baru berambut hitam jabrik dengan mata beriris _sapphire _yang baru menjadi bagian di kelasnya beberapa jam lalu_, _yang kini hanya menatapnya datar.

"Minta maaf padaku sekarang juga, Murid baru ...," desisnya tajam, sukses membuat semua siswa-siswi yang ada di ruangan tersebut merinding seketika.

Tak mengubah sedikit pun ekspresi pada wajahnya, Menma—pemuda tersebut—hanya mengangkat naik sebelah alisnya. Mengabaikan desas desus yang mulai terdengar ramai di sekitarnya, Menma menyunggingkan seringai yang nampak mencemooh. "Memangnya kau siapa? Kau sama sekali tidak berhak memerintahku, _Megane-chan._"

'_Megane-chan?'_

Mengertakkan giginya kesal, saat mendapat panggilan yang terasa kurang ajar baginya, Sarada pun mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya kuat-kuat. "Apa katamu?" desisnya tak terima.

Mendengus pelan, Menma melebarkan seringai pada wajahnya. "Aku tidak tahu, kalau ternyata kau itu tuli."

"K-Kurang aj—"

Menma seketika mendekatkan wajah tampannya pada wajah gadis berkacamata di hadapannya, sukses membuat gadis tersebut menahan napas untuk sejenak dan menghentikan ucapannya. "Aku memang anak baru di sekolah ini, tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang berhak memerintahku," ucapnya begitu pelan, namun terkesan begitu menekan. "Aku pun sama sekali tidak peduli dengan siapa dirimu yang terkesan begitu disegani di sekolah ini. Lagi pula ... gelar itu akan segera berpindah padaku, karena tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa mengalahkan kekuasaanku di mana pun aku berada. Karena aku ... " Pemuda tersebut tersenyum dan menggantungkan ucapannya untuk sejenak, mencoba menguatkan tekanan pada ucapannya, "Uzumaki Menma, selalu menjadi nomor satu di mana pun dan kapan pun dirinya berada," ungkapnya penuh percaya diri.

_**Buk ...**_

Menma pun berlalu melewati Sarada, dengan sengaja menabrakkan bahunya pada gadis tersebut.

Sementara, Sarada terdiam dalam keterkejutannya untuk beberapa saat dan semua siswa-siswi lainnya pun nampak telah kembali ke posisinya masing-masing—duduk di kursi mereka—serta bersikap seolah tak ada apa pun yang telah terjadi. Setelah pulih dari keterkejutannya, Sarada kemudian menengokkan pandangannya pada pemuda tersebut yang kini telah duduk di kursinya dan menatap ke arah luar jendela.

"Sara-_chan, _kau tak apa?" Seorang gadis bersurai pirang pucat tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya, membuat Sarada mengarahkan pandangannya pada gadis tersebut.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawabnya datar.

"Kurasa ada baiknya kita untuk tidak bersinggungan dengan murid baru itu," ungkapnya pelan.

Mengernyitkan alisnya, Sarada mendengus pelan. "Kau takut dengan murid baru itu, Shion?"

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Shion menatap serius pada gadis berkacamata di sampingnya. "Auranya sangat berbeda dengan siswa-siswi pada umumnya, aku yakin dia pasti bukan murid baru biasa."

"Tsk ... berhentilah menonton film horror kacangan, Shion. Pikiranmu bahkan sudah benar-benar tercemar."

"Aku serius." Shion mendecakkan lidahnya, kesal. "Ini bukan karena film. Semenjak awal kedatangannya ke kelas kita pun, aku yakin kau merasakannya, bukan? Dia jelas-jelas mengesankan dirinya yang seolah tak ingin didekati oleh siapa pun."

"_Urusai, _Shion ...," desis Sarada. "Yang jelas sekarang, murid baru itu menantangku."

"Ha-ah ... terserahmu saja-lah. Percuma memperingatkan gadis keras kepala seperti dirimu," ungkap Shion setengah kesal, kemudian gadis itu pun kembali mendudukkan dirinya di kursinya.

Yang tanpa mereka tahu, pemuda yang sedari tadi menjadi bahan pembicaraan mereka pun tengah memperhatikan mereka dalam diamnya, tepatnya melalui pantulan kaca jendela.

.

.

.

"Ha-ah ... "

Suara hembusan napas yang terdengar berat pun menjadi suara lain yang terdengar selain suara denting jam yang terdengar mendominasi ruangan bercat putih tersebut.

Seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik hanya menyengir ketika wanita yang hampir mirip dengannya sesekali menghela napasnya.

"Sepertinya _Tou-san _benar-benar berniat mengerjaiku, ya?" Wanita berambut pirang tersebut mendelikkan matanya, "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, _Tou-san._"

Berdehem pelan, pria yang hampir menginjak usia kepala enam itu pun meraih dokumen yang nampak tersimpan di atas meja kerjanya. "Bukan begitu ... _Tou-san _hanya merasa bahwa kamu-lah satu-satunya yang mampu menyutradarai film ini."

"Omong kosong, _Tou-san._" bantahnya tajam, "Film ini masih di bawah standarku. Jadi, pasti banyak sutradara lain yang mampu menangani film ini."

"Oh, ayolah ... Naru-chan." Pria tersebut menatap sang Putri, memelas. "Apa kau tega menghancurkan impian adikmu sendiri? Kyuubi sangat menginginkan debut pertamanya sebagai pemain film disutradarai oleh kakaknya sendiri. Sutradara hebat yang selalu sukses membuat film-nya mendapatkan penghargaan."

Mendesah pasrah, Naruto pun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Kau tentu tahu sistem kerjaku, aku tidak suka dengan film yang bintangnya bukan hasil pilihanku sendiri. Lalu apa-apaan dengan semua ini?"

"Tentang bintang ...," Minato menunjukkan daftar-daftar nama yang tertera pada salah satu halaman dokumen yang tengah dipegangnya, "mereka semua adalah para aktor dan artis yang telah lolos tahap penyeleksian yang sangat ketat. Tentunya pengecualian untuk Kyuubi, karena film ini menceritakan tentang perjuangannya untuk menjadi model dan penyanyi yang sukses seperti sekarang ini, otomatis dia lolos tanpa harus mengikuti tahap seleksi."

"Hoo~ " Naruto menatap sang Ayah dengan seringai, mengejek. "Apakah di film ini pun akan menceritakan kehidupannya sebagai seorang Biseksual?"

Minato tersenyum paksa, "Tentu saja, memangnya mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Ekspresimu yang seperti itu menguatkan keyakinanku, kalau _Tou-san_ masih tak rela Kyuubi menjalin hubungan dengan Itachi-Nii," ungkap Naruto.

"Konoha memang sudah tak mempermasalahkan lagi pasangan sesama jenis. Tapi, memangnya siapa di dunia ini yang dengan senang hati menerima orientasi Putra atau Putrinya yang ternyata tidak lurus?" tanya Minato datar. "Terlebih ternyata dia berhubungan dengan kakak dari sosok sialan yang telah menyaki—"

"Cukup, _Tou-san,_" sela Naruto. "Kau tentu tahu, betapa itu sangat sensitif untukku. Jangan mulai mencoba untuk membahasnya." ungkapnya lelah.

"Maaf."

Memijat ujung batang hidungnya untuk sejenak, Naruto kemudian meraih dokumen yang ada di hadapannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas ranselnya. "Aku akan mempelajarinya dengan lebih detail di rumah. Aku harap semua kru dan segala kelengkapannya akan segera selesai dipersiapkan, " Bangkit dari tempat duduknya, wanita yang saat ini mengenakan celana _jeans_ panjang berwarna biru pudar dan kaos oranye tersebut itu pun mengarahkan tatapannya untuk terakhir kalinya pada sang Ayah, "dan katakan pada Kyuubi ... aku sama sekali tak akan memberikan keistimewaan apa pun pada dirinya. Kalau dia tidak suka, silakan berhenti atau ... tunjuk sutradarai lain yang dia inginkan." Dan, Naruto pun berlalu meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Mengatur napasnya sebaik mungkin, Minato pun menggelengkan kepalanya saat sang Putri menghilang di balik pintu yang telah kembali tertutup rapat. "Ya, itu pasti. Semua orang pun tahu sutradara macam apa dirimu, Naruto." Mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya pada meja kerjanya, pria tersebut terkekeh miris. "Kenapa di usianya yang sudah tak muda lagi ... dia tetap berpenampilan seperti anak remaja? Ha-ah ... Kushi-chan, kau benar-benar menurunkan sikap dan sifatmu padanya."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thank's to read, review, fav, and foll.**

**PenaBulu, **Uzumakinamikazehaki, **gotchiclolita89, **leni, **Hibari-Sayaku Shiina, **Riena Okazaki, **anita. Indah. 777, **xxxSN, **Guest, **uzuuchi007, **Aiko Vallery, **Aristy, **Uchiha ryu'tto, ** kaname, **Kim Seo Ji, **hanazawa kay, **Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, **Guest, **Arum Junnie, **NuruHime-chan19, **akane. Uzumaki. faris, **kitsune, ** Kyuuuuu, **Yu mi, **dwi2, **shanzec, **kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani, **Lakeishalucky, **Pororokkamj, ** Iyes Zayyana, **alkuma4, **justin cruellin, **Akasuna no Akemi, **Arnygs, dll.

**Diedit tgl. 04 November 2015.**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Aku hamil."_

_Dua kata yang baru saja terlontar dari perempuan bermata _emerald _yang duduk tepat di hadapannya, seketika terasa bagaikan racun yang langsung membuat tubuhnya kaku seketika. Dua kata sederhana yang seharusnya membawa kebahagian bagi siapa pun, namun justru begitu mengejutkan dirinya hingga membuatnya mati rasa._

_Hanya diam. Pria bermarga Uchiha tersebut hanya bisa menatap datar perempuan di hadapannya, namun akan tampak begitu jelas kegamangan pada matanya bila kau sudah mengenalnya dengan dekat._

_Angin yang berhembus pelan pun, kala itu terasa cukup membuat pria tampan tersebut merasakan dingin yang terasa membekukannya._

"_Aku tahu ini sangat begitu mengejutkan," wanita di hadapannya kembali membuka suaranya, sorot matanya nampak begitu sendu. "Kita bahkan baru berhubungan satu kali, tapi inilah kenyataannya, Sasuke-kun. Aku hamil, dan ini anakmu ... darah dagingmu."_

_Suara itu bercampur isak tangis._

_Masih diam. Pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke tersebut sama sekali tak bersuara._

"_Demi Tuhan, Sasuke-kun ... aku pun benar-benar tidak menginginkan hal ini, tapi aku mohon ... tolong jangan kau biarkan aku menanggung ini sendirian." _

_Air mata pun menetes perlahan. Matanya menatapnya penuh permohonan._

_Namun, tak terdengar jawaban dari pria berambut _raven _tersebut. Hanya tarikan napas berat sajalah yang didapati wanita berambut merah muda itu._

"_Sasuke-kun …." _

_Panggilan bernada putus asa pun terdengar, namun tetap belum cukup untuk membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke membuka suaranya. Dan, hal itu pun membuat Sakura—nama wanita tersebut—akhirnya menangis tergugu, sama sekali tak mempedulikan para pengunjung lain yang memandang mereka penuh minat._

_Namun, hari itu—tanpa diketahui seorang—pun menjadi hari yang sulit untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke._

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang hari yang terik, terasa begitu menyengat kulit, membuat Naruto menghela napas lemah. Melirik jam tangan bermerk yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya, ibu satu anak tersebut kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

_Sudah cukup._

Terlalu lama dirinya dibuat menunggu. Rasa kesal pun sudah tak dapat dibendungnya lagi. Hampir dua jam Naruto menunggu dengan sabar. Duduk manis pada sebuah kursi panjang di taman umum Konoha. Namun, orang yang ditunggunya, sama sekali belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya sedikit pun. Meraih ransel yang tergeletak di bawah kursi panjang yang sedari tadi didudukinya, dengan langkah yang menghentak kedua kaki jenjangnya pun digerakkan. Namun—

"NARUTO, TUNGGU!"

—sebuah teriakan dan suara langkah kaki yang berlari terdengar dari belakang tubuhnya, membuat wanita berpenampilan tomboy itu menghentikan langkah kedua kakinya.

"Hah ... hh ..." Mengatur napasnya yang memburu, sosok pria berambut putih keperakan dengan masker yang menutupi mulutnya meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas lutut. "Syukurlah kau masih di sini, Naruto," ungkapnya kemudian, setelah berhasil mengumpulkan napasnya.

Mendelikkan matanya kesal, Naruto mendengus pelan. "Kali ini apa lagi alasanmu? Tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan, eh? Atau ... menolong nenek-nenek yang akan menyeberang jalan?" tanyanya beruntun, penuh akan sarkasme.

Terkekeh canggung, pria berusia dua tahun lebih tua dari wanita tersebut menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gagal. "Astaga, sepertinya aku benar-benar membuatmu menunggu lama."

"Hya, benar." jawab Naruto seraya memicingkan matanya, "Dua jam, Kakashi," tambahnya dengan nada sinis.

Meraih kedua telapak tangan Naruto, Kakashi menatap lembut wanita berambut pirang yang tengah dilanda kesal tersebut. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Sayang. Pemotretan kali ini dilakukan oleh para model pemula. Kau tentu mengerti, bukan?"

Menghembuskan napasnya lemah, Naruto kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. "Seharusnya kau mengabariku, Kakashi. Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal," ungkapnya dengan nada suara yang terdengar lebih tenang.

"Oke ...," Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya, "untuk mengurangi kekesalanmu, bagaimana kalau aku mengajakmu makan ramen?"

"Aku akan menguras isi dompetmu, kalau begitu."

Terkekeh ringan, tangan kanannya pun bergerak mengelus puncak kepala wanita bermata _sapphire _tersebut. "Memang selalu begitu, bukan? Isi dompetku selalu terkuras bila mengajakmu makan ramen."

Dan, sebuah gembungan pipi pun didapatinya dari sang Sutradara terkemuka tersebut.

.

.

.

Sarada tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi, kedua mata _onyx _di balik lensa kacamatanya terus saja terpaku pada seorang pemuda yang tengah memakan bekalnya di belakang sekolah, tepatnya di bawah pohon sakura yang belum memunculkan kelopak bunganya. Seperti terhipnotis, gadis bermarga Uchiha tersebut bahkan memperhatikan setiap detail gerakan membuka tutup mulut sang Pemuda berambut hitam jabrik tersebut.

Menyentuh permukaan dada kirinya dengan tangan kanan, gadis cantik itu merasakan detakan yang tak biasa di sana. Sarada juga merasakan kedua pipinya terasa memanas. Kenapa? Pertanyaan itu pun terus mendatangi, hingga memenuhi pemikirannya.

_Mungkinkah?_

Menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali, guna mengenyahkan segala pemikiran—yang dirasanya—bodoh yang terlintas dalam benaknya, sebuah senyuman kecut pun tersungging pada wajah berkulit putihnya.

_Tidak._

_Terlalu cepat untuk menarik kesimpulan. _

_Lagipula ... semua itu tidak boleh, 'kan?_

Siswi kelas dua SMA itu pun menengadahkan wajahnya ke atas langit, menatap nanar awan-awan putih yang nampak berarak. Rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba terasa menyesakkan dadanya, membuat gadis tersebut menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat—nyaris berdarah.

Menarik dan membuang napasnya perlahan—secara berulang kali, disenderkan punggungnya pada tembok bercat putih yang berada di belakangnya.

"Tsk ... kenapa nasibku begitu menyedihkan?" gumamnya pelan, kekehan pahit pun terdengar kemudian. "Tidak berguna."

.

.

Mengelap bibirnya dengan sapu tangan berwarna oranye yang baru saja diambilnya dari saku celananya, pemuda berusia kurang dari lima belas tahun itu pun merapikan kotak bekal makanan yang sudah habis isinya. Mengedarkan kedua mata beriris _sapphire-_nya ke seluruh penjuru, dahinya mengkerut seketika saat ekor matanya menangkap keberadaan seorang gadis berambut hitam yang berada cukup jauh dari dirinya.

Memicingkan matanya agar bisa mendapatkan penglihatan yang lebih jelas, decihan samar pun lolos dari bibir merah delima miliknya.

"Apa yang sedang dia lakukan?" tanyanya pelan, namun tak lama kedua bola matanya membelalak lebar saat gadis tersebut nampak merosot jatuh dari posisi berdirinya. Bangkit dari posisi duduknya, pemuda tersebut meraih tas ransel hitamnya, dan segera memacu langkahnya dengan cepat. Entah kenapa, ada perasaan khawatir saat melihat ketidakberdayaan yang nampak dari gadis tersebut.

.

.

"Hhh ... hh ...," menarik napas dan membuangnya secara teratur, Sarada memijat keningnya yang terasa berdenyut nyeri. Air mata pun nampak menggenang pada pelupuk matanya.

_Sakit._

_Sesak._

Gadis itu terus meringis seraya mencengkram dada kirinya dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. Merasa semakin tak kuat menahan rasa sakit yang menyerang dirinya, gadis itu pun membenamkan wajahnya dan memeluk erat kedua lututnya.

Ingin menangis ... tapi, rasa enggan pun akhirnya membuat dirinya menahan diri. Ingin meminta pertolongan pun, Sarada tidak tahu harus memintanya pada siapa. Tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat diandalkan.

"_Tou-sama ..._"

Dan, hanya gumaman lirih tersebutlah yang akhirnya terlontar dari bibirnya.

"Kau tidak apa?"

Sebuah suara bernada datar tiba-tiba mengejutkannya, membuat Sarada mendongakkan wajahnya, dan seketika kedua mata di balik lensa kacamatanya membola.

_Menma._

Terdiam, gadis bermarga Uchiha tersebut hanya menatap lekat pemuda berambut hitam jabrik yang dengan perlahan menjongkokkan diri di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak apa?"

Mengulang pertanyaannya kembali, pemuda yang baru saja dikenalnya beberapa jam lalu itu tiba-tiba meraih tangan kirinya.

"Denyut nadimu tidak beraturan," ucapnya pelan, tangannya nampak tengah memeriksa. "Sebaiknya aku membawamu ke UKS. Kau bisa bangun?"

Terpaku. Sarada masih belum menunjukkan reaksi apa pun. Kedua matanya hanya terpaku pada kedua mata beriris langit siang di hadapannya.

Sementara Menma, dia mendecih kesal ketika tak mendapat tanggapan apa pun dari gadis berkacamata yang telah membuatnya khawatir tersebut. Malas menunggu dan tak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu pun segera mengangkat Sarada dan membawa gadis tersebut menuju UKS dengan gaya pengantin—mengabaikan pekikan tertahan dan keterkejutan dari sang gadis.

Melangkahkan kakinya mantap menulusuri lorong-lorong kelas, putra dari Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto itu pun juga tak mempedulikan tatapan mata dan bisikan maupun perkataan yang terlontar dari orang-orang yang ditemuinya sepanjang perjalanan—juga mengabaikan perasaannya sendiri. Entahlah. Pemuda itu pun juga tak mengerti, tubuhnya terasa bergerak tanpa kendali dirinya sendiri. Yang jelas untuk sekarang, pemuda itu hanya ingin membawa gadis di dalam gendongannya segera sampai ke UKS.

.

.

.

Merasakan perasaan tidak nyaman yang tiba-tiba menghampiri dan terasa mengganggu dirinya, Uchiha Sasuke mengurungkan pergerakan tangannya yang hendak memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Meletakkan kembali sendok tersebut ke dalam piring, pria bersurai _raven _tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar jendela restoran yang tengah disinggahinya.

"Sarada, kau baik-baik saja, 'kan?" tanyanya pelan, nyaris berbisik.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke-kun?"

Sebuah suara bernada lembut yang sirat akan kekhawatiran, membuat sang Uchiha mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah seorang wanita bersurai merah panjang yang duduk tepat di seberang meja.

"Hn," jawabnya dengan gumaman datar dan seadanya, pria itu kemudian kembali melanjutkan makannya yang sempat terhenti.

Sedangkan wanita cantik itu hanya bisa tersenyum maklum, dan ikut kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Karin," panggil Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Ya?" menatap pria bermata _onyx _di hadapannya, Karin Uzumaki—nama wanita tersebut— mengulum senyumnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu bila aku menceraikan Sakura?"

Terdiam cukup lama, wanita itu kembali mengulum senyumnya, namun kini nampak getir. "Aku akan sangat senang bila kau mewujudkannya, Sasuke-kun. Tapi—" iris mata indahnya menatap lekat sosok rupawan tersebut, "—semua tetap tak akan lagi sama, bahkan akan semakin rumit dan juga akan banyak pihak yang terluka pada nantinya. Kau tentu tak mungkin mengabaikan keberadaan Sara-chan, bukan?"

"..."

"Sasuke-kun ...," Karin menatap lekat Sasuke. "Dia selama ini sudah cukup menderita. Cukup dengan keberadaannya yang tak pernah dianggap ada oleh keluargamu dan juga karena keegoisan Sakura," meringis pelan, tangan kanannya bergerak memainkan permukaan gelas kaca berisi jus _strawberry _di atas meja sejenak, dan kemudian wanita tersebut kembali menatap Sasuke, "Saa-chan jangan kau buat semakin menderita, Sasuke-kun."

.

.

.

Mengubah posisinya yang tadinya tidur terlentang di atas tempat tidur menjadi duduk bersender pada kepala tempat tidur, Kyuubi menatap nyalang pria berambut _raven _yang saat ini tengah berdiri tepat di depan jendela kamarnya. "Kau memberitahu keberadaan kakakku pada si kepala ayam itu?" tanyanya sinis.

Membalikkan badannya dan menatap datar sang penanya, dengusan kasar pun terdengar. "Hn. Tidak semudah itu, Kyuu_-chan. _Tentunya _Otoutou_-ku yang bodoh itu harus diberi pelajaran, bukan?"

Menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan dada, pemuda berambut oranye kemerahan itu pun memutar bola matanya kemudian. "Apa pun yang saat ini kau rencanakan, Itachi ... aku tak akan berpikir dua kali untuk membunuhmu bila kakakku kembali menangis gara-gara si kepala ayam sialan itu," peringatnya tajam.

Tersenyum masam, Itachi pun kembali membalikkan badannya menghadap jendela. "Aku tidak akan menjanjikan hal yang tidak pasti padamu, tapi—" Itachi menjeda ucapannya untuk sejenak, "—aku pastikan Naruto dan keponakanku ... akan mendapatkan hak yang seharusnya mereka dapatkan semenjak dulu."

Mendengar pernyataan yang terlontar dari pria yang lebih tua darinya tersebut, Kyuubi pun mendengus dan tersenyum merendahkan.

_Yang benar saja._

_._

_._

_._

Meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja, pria bersurai putih keperakan itu pun ikut melangkahkan kakinya bersama Naruto menuju pintu keluar kedai ramen yang mereka singgahi.

"Kau yakin tak perlu kuantar?" tanyanya kemudian, setelah mereka berdua sampai di samping mobil mereka masing-masing.

Menatap jengah pria di hadapannya, Naruto pun menganggukkan kepalanya malas. "Aku bawa mobil sendiri, Kakashi. Lagipula arah studiomu dengan lokasi yang akan kutinjau berbeda."

"Tapi aku bisa mengawalmu untuk sesaat," ujarnya bersikukuh.

Tersenyum geli, Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Kau memperlakukanku seperti anak-anak saja. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Mendesah pelan, pria berprofesi sebagai photografer itu pun mengacak puncak kepala wanita di hadapannya, "Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu," ungkapnya pelan, "terlalu berisiko membiarkanmu sendiri di Konoha. Ditambah lagi ... aku tidak ingin kau bertemu dengannya."

Tertegun. Naruto kemudian memalingkan wajahnya saat pria tersebut tak lagi mengacak surai pirangnya, dan senyuman sendu pun terpatri pada wajahnya.

"Aku cukup tahu posisiku di mana. Karena itu ...," Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya, "aku akan selalu berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untukmu."

Mengarahkan pandangannya kembali pada pria bermarga Hatake tersebut, ibu dari seorang putera itu pun mengulas senyumnya dan kemudian memeluk pria tersebut. "Terima kasih," ucapnya pelan. "Kau memang selalu memberikanku apa pun yang terbaik, Kakashi. Tapi bukan karena itu aku memilihmu." Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya ketika merasakan elusan pada punggungnya, "Aku memilihmu karena aku tahu; kau lah yang aku inginkan untuk memilikiku."

Mengecup puncak kepala kekasihnya, Kakashi melepaskan pelukan mereka kemudian. "Aku ingin sekali segera melamarmu. Tapi, sayangnya masih perlu banyak hal yang harus kulakukan untuk mendapatkan pengakuan dari keluargamu, terutama Menma-kun."

Terkekeh kembali untuk sejenak, wanita bermata _sapphire _itu pun tersenyum simpul. "Sama seperti dulu kau yang begitu sulit mendapatkanku," Naruto mengelus pipi Kakashi, "kau pun cepat atau lambat ... pasti akan memperoleh pengakuan dari mereka dengan kegigihanmu."

Sama-sama saling melempar senyum antara satu sama lain, mereka berdua tak menyadari keberadaan sesosok pria berambut _raven _yang menatap kosong kemesraan mereka dari balik kaca jendela mobil mewahnya.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun ...," panggilnya lirih, bahkan nyaris berbisik.

Menatap sendu ke arah pria yang tengah mengeratkan pegangan pada stir pengemudi, Karin menundukkan wajahnya. Wanita berkacamata tersebut merasa begitu prihatin dengan keadaan pria yang dulu pernah dicintainya belasan tahun silam—bahkan hingga kini.

Sama sekali tak menyangka, wanita itu benar-benar merutuki kebetulan yang tengah terjadi saat ini. Dia bahkan tak mau mempercayai pemandangan yang tertangkap oleh penglihatannya, tepatnya beberapa meter di hadapannya.

"Naruto tersenyum …."

"Sa—"

"Naruto tersenyum."

Mengurungkan niatnya untuk berbicara saat kembali mendengar ucapan pelan pria bermarga Uchiha yang tengah menatap kosong sosok istrinya dari kejauhan, Karin pun hanya bisa terdiam kemudian. Biarlah dirinya berpura-pura tak melihat betapa hancur dan terlukanya sosok pria yang selama ini terkenal dengan ekspresi _stoic_-nya tersebut.

_Karena seorang Uchiha Sasuke ... tak mungkin terpuruk begitu saja._

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thank's untuk semuanya.**

Arnygs, **gothiclolita89, **Aristy, **Riena Okazaki, **Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, **yukiko senju, ** Kyuuuuu, **Aiko Vallery, **Sunshin no shisui, ** Uzumakinamikazehaki, **Guest, **Zadita uchiha, **Ryuusuke583, **Guest, **Harpaairiry, **Lhacala, **shanzec, **alta0sapphire, **Sadistic, **Guest, **SNlop, **alkuma4, **DheKyu, **Guest,** Namie,** kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani, **aichan14, **Namikaze Eiji, **November With Love, **Harcia Hikari, **sasunaru, **akane. Uzumaki. faris, **Naru kawai,

**Diedit tgl. 04 November 2015.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Melangkahkan kaki dengan tergesa—melintasi lorong rumah sakit, seorang pemuda berambut oranye kemerahan sama sekali tak menghiraukan puluhan pasang mata yang sedari tadi terus terpusat pada dirinya. Yang ada dalam pemikirannya saat itu; adalah segera sampai ke tempat tujuan._

_Menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan sebuah pintu ruang UGD yang berada di lantai dasar rumah sakit tersebut, pemuda bertubuh tegap itu pun segera memeluk erat seorang wanita cantik berambut merah panjang yang nampak begitu kacau._

"_Bagaimana keadaan Kakak, Kushina?" tanya pemuda tersebut kemudian._

_Terisak, wanita cantik yang ada dalam pelukannya itu pun membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang pemuda tersebut, "Kakakmu mengalami pendarahan hebat," menangis tergugu, wanita itu kemudian mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap sendu pemuda yang masih tetap memeluknya. "Dokter bilang, kita harus memilih ibu atau anaknya yang akan diselamatkan."_

"_Lalu?"_

"_Kaa-san terpaksa meminta mereka menyelamatkan kandungan kakakmu, Kyuubi."_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Karena Naruto menginginkan anaknya untuk diselamatkan."_

"_Di mana Minato?"_

_Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, wanita itu pun kembali membenamkan wajahnya. "Tou-san -mu masih dalam perjalanan dari Amsterdam."_

_Hening ..._

_Hanya desahan napas Kyuubi dan isak tangis Kushina-lah yang terdengar di lorong sepi itu. Hingga—_

"_Kushina." _

—_sebuah panggilan membuat kedua orang yang tengah berpelukan tersebut menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah sang pemanggil, tepatnya seorang wanita berambut hitam sebahu._

_Melepaskan pelukan putranya, Kushina segera melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada wanita berpakaian serba hijau tersebut—pakaian khas operasi._

"_Bagaimana keadaan putriku, Shizune?" tanya Kushina syarat akan kekhawatiran dan pengharapan sekaligus. Pun dengan Kyuubi yang ikut menatapnya lekat, menunggu jawaban._

"_Walaupun sempat mengalami pendarahan hebat, tapi operasi caesar putrimu berhasil. Mereka berhasil diselamatkan." Shizune tersenyum kecut saat mendengar helaan napas lega dari dua sosok yang hampir serupa tersebut. "Tapi, dengan sangat menyesal ... aku harus memberikan kabar buruk pada kalian."_

"_Kabar buruk?" beo keduanya. Ekspresi mereka berdua yang sempat tenang, kembali menegang._

_Mengangguk, wanita berkulit putih itu pun menghela napas sejenak. "Pendarahan hebat yang dialami putrimu menyebabkannya kini dalam keadaan koma, dan salah satu putri yang dilahirkan Naruto meninggal dunia."_

_Bagai mendengar petir di siang hari yang cerah, keduanya terdiam dalam keterkejutan. Air mata yang sempat berhenti mengalir untuk beberapa saat waktu, kini kembali mengaliri pipi berkulit putih sang Wanita bermarga Uzumaki tersebut. Sementara Kyuubi, dia hanya terdiam membeku._

"_Maafkan aku, selama ini ternyata hasil pemeriksaanku keliru. Aku sendiri bahkan bingung bagaimana semuanya bisa terjadi. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak tidak tahu bahwa bayi di dalam kandungan Naruto kembar?" Dokter tersebut menatap kedua kerabat jauhnya itu dan tersenyum pahit. "Tapi, kami akan mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk putrimu."_

_Srak ..._

_Masih terdiam, Kushina dan Kyuubi pun mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada seorang perawat yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan membawa sesosok bayi dalam gendongannya._

"_Apakah Anda ingin mencoba menggendong cucu Anda, Kushina-sama?" tanya perawat itu dengan senyuman di wajahnya, setelah mendekatkan jarak._

_Menghapus air matanya dengan kedua telapak tangan, Kushina mengulas senyumnya. "Tentu saja," jawabnya lirih, seraya meraih bayi rapuh—yang berbalut kain putih—tersebut ke dalam gendongannya._

_Terisak pelan, diciumnya kening bayi mungil dan rapuh tersebut. "Selamat datang di dunia ini, cucuku. Semoga kebahagiaan selalu menyertaimu," ucapnya lirih._

_Mengelus permukaan pipi mungil bayi dalam gendongan ibunya tersebut dengan jari telunjuknya, Kyuubi tersenyum tipis. "Dan selamat bergabung dengan keluarga besar kami."_

"_Shizune ...," Kushina mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sang Bayi menuju dokter wanita tersebut, senyum penuh harap ditunjukannya dengan jelas. "Kumohon padamu, hal ini cukup hanya kita yang tahu."_

_Walau terselip kebingungan dalam benaknya, Shizune hanya diam dan mendengarkan._

"_Jangan sampai berita ini bocor pada siapa pun, terutama pada Naruto."_

_Menghembuskan napasnya berat, wanita itu pun menganggukkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum lemah._

"_Arigatou."_

_Dan perjanjian itu pun tercipta, tanpa mereka mengingat; bahwa seorang ibu tak mungkin melewatkan hal sekecil apa pun mengenai bagian dari hidup dan matinya sendiri._

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Memperhatikan Sarada yang tengah diperiksa keadaannya oleh seorang wanita berambut pirang pucat dengan kacamata yang membingkai kedua matanya, Menma hanya terdiam tanpa kata. Sorot matanya begitu datar, nyaris tak ada ekspresi.

"Aku sangat terkejut karena tiba-tiba mendapati murid baru sepertimu membawa Uchiha-san dalam keadaan lemah seperti ini."

Mendengarkan tanpa minat akan ucapan yang tiba-tiba dilontarkan sang Dokter UKS, Menma pun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari gadis keturunan Uchiha—yang kini tengah telelap—tersebut ke arah wanita ber_name tag _'Shiho Nara' di bagian dada kirinya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanyanya dengan nada datar, terkesan tak peduli.

"Baik, dia hanya kele—"

"Dia punya kelainan para organ jantungnya dan—"

"Ada hal yang memang boleh diceritakan secara gamblang ke permukaan, tapi ada juga batas privasi yang harus diingat, Uzumaki-san." Wanita berkacamata bulat itu menyela balik perkataan pemuda berambut hitam jabrik tersebut.

"Hn," gumamnya pelan, menjawab peringatan dari wanita tersebut. Menma menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada, dan mengarahkan tatapan matanya kembali pada teman sekelasnya tersebut. _Tidak dijelaskan pun aku sudah bisa menarik kesimpulan sendiri— _"lagipula, aku tidak benar-benar peduli akan keadaannya." ucapnya pelan, mengungkapkan sebagian dari pemikirannya ke permukaan.

"..."

Menghela napasnya pelan, putra tunggal Sutradara handal itu pun meraih ransel hitamnya, dan kemudian mengenakannya di belakang punggungnya. "Aku permisi, _Sensei. _Sudah ada kelas yang menungguku."

Mengerutkan keningnya, Shiho _Sensei _menatap bingung murid baru tersebut. "Kau tidak ingin menunggunya hingga siuman?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak ada kepentingan untuk bertahan lebih lama lagi di sini, _Sensei._"

_**Brak ...**_

Suara debaman pelan pintu yang terdengar pun, menjadi tanda kepergian murid bernama Uzumaki Menma tersebut.

Sementara sang Dokter segera menggelengkan kepalanya akan kelakuan kurang sopan yang dilakukan siswa tersebut. "Anak muda zaman sekarang memang benar-benar sulit dipahami. Awalnya terlihat khawatir, tapi beberapa detik kemudian langsung berubah cuek luar biasa. Ha—ah ...," Beliau menghela napasnya panjang, "sepertinya aku memang sudah terlalu tua untuk bisa mengikuti kisah cinta anak SMA masa kini."

.

.

.

"Sara-chan ...," panggilnya lembut, ketika mendapati putri tunggalnya tengah menaiki tangga. "Kau sudah pulang?"

Sedangkan, yang dipanggil segera memutar bola mata, bosan. "Bila aku belum pulang ... aku tidak mungkin berada di sini, _Kaa-sama._"

Menutup majalah _fashion _yang tengah dibacanya, wanita cantik berambut merah muda tersebut menatap putrinya datar, "Kau sinis sekali pada _Kaa-san_mu sendiri, Sara-chan."

Melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada, senyum sinis pun ditujukannya pada wanita yang masih mendudukkan dirinya dengan manis di sofa, "Apa itu semacam perintah tidak langsung agar aku menunjukkan rasa hormatku padamu, eh?" Sarada terkekeh pelan, "Ingat di mana posisimu berada, _Kaa-sama._"

Tertohok, istri dari Uchiha Sasuke tersebut tersenyum sendu. Rasa sakit akan penolakan secara jelas yang ditunjukkan oleh putrinya sendiri tersebut begitu menyiksanya. "Sara-chan …."

Mengeraskan ekspresi pada wajahnya ketika melihat sorot mata penuh luka dari kedua iris mata sang Ibu, Sarada pun kembali memulai langkahnya untuk menaiki anak tangga.

"Selama ini _Tou-sama_mu selalu mengabaikan keberadaanku," ucapan bernada getir tersebut seketika menghentikan langkah sang putri, "tapi aku selalu bertahan karena aku benar-benar mencintainya. Rasanya sakit, Sara-chan."

Terdiam, Sarada sama sekali tak ingin—tepatnya menolak—untuk berbalik dan menatap langsung ke arah wanita—yang dia tahu pasti tengah menatap punggungnya dengan tatapan terluka.

"Diperlakukan sebagai orang asing pun aku terima. Tetapi ...," hembusan napas berat terdengar, "penolakan darimu benar-benar menyakitiku. Kau putriku, darah dagingku. Kenapa kau pun ikut menyakitiku, Sara-chan? Kenapa kau memben—"

"Kau tanya, kenapa?" menyela ucapan sang Ibu, Sarada menoleh ke belakang. Mata di balik lensa kacamatanya menunjukkan kegetiran yang sangat kentara, "Karena aku benci telah lahir dari wanita sepertimu."

"Sara—"

"Aku belum selesai," desisnya. "Mungkin kau merasa menjadi orang yang paling menderita dan tersakiti. Tapi, perlu kau ketahui, _Kaa-sama ...,_" iris matanya menghujam tepat ke arah mata _emerald _wanita tersebut, "semuanya pun terjadi karena kesalahanmu sendiri. Kau ... menghancurkan rumah tangga _Tou-sama, Kaa-sama._"

Telak. Perkataan putrinya tersebut menghantam telak dirinya. Dan, wanita beriris _emerald _itu pun hanya bisa terduduk lemas di permukaan sofa setelah sang Putri kembali melangkahkan kedua kakinya.

Terkekeh miris, air matanya pun mengalir perlahan dan membasahi pipinya.

Hatinya memang sakit. Tapi—

"Memangnya ... aku bisa apa?"

.

.

.

"Tentu saja, Uzumaki-san, kami sudah mendapat konfirmasi secara langsung dari Namikaze-san."

Mengangguk puas saat mendengar perkataan yang terlontar dari pria paruh baya bernama 'Tazuna' tersebut, Naruto pun kembali mengedarkan pandangannya pada panggung megah yang berdiri kokoh di hadapannya.

"Jadi, nama gedung ini SasuNaru?" mengungkapkan rasa penasaran yang menggelayuti perasaannya, wanita berambut pirang tersebut menatap penuh tanda tanya pada pria di sampingnya.

"Betul, Uzumaki-san." Tazuna tersenyum simpul, "Yang saya dengar, pemilik gedung ini membangun khusus bangunan ini untuk istri yang sangat dicintainya."

"Waw ...," berdecak kagum, Naruto mengulum senyumnya kemudian. "Saya rasa memang benar demikian. Kemegahan gedung ini, pasti mewakili kemegahan cinta dari sang Suami untuk sang Istri. Dan, saya benar-benar merasa beruntung karena pemilik gedung SasuNaru berkenan menerima permintaan atasan saya; dalam menyewa gedung ini untuk proyek film terbaru saya. Tolong sampaikan salam untuk atasan Anda, katakan padanya bahwa saya sangat merasa tersanjung atas kesediaan Beliau."

"Tentu saja, Uzumaki-san."

.

.

Memutar-mutar sedotan yang ada di dalam gelas minumannya, Naruto menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas, matanya pun diarahkannya pada pemandangan yang berada di luar jendela sana.

"SasuNaru?"

Menggembungkan sebelah pipinya, wanita beranak satu itu merasa benar-benar tak asing dengan nama tersebut. Namun—

"Di mana aku pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya?" Naruto mendesah pelan, ditegakkan punggungnya kemudian dan disenderkannya pada senderan kursi yang tengah didudukinya. "Hmph ... mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Jadi ingin bertemu dengan pemilik bangunan itu."

"Ternyata kau masih sering berbicara sendiri, ya?"

Mengejang saat mendengar suara _baritone _khas yang begitu familier dalam pendengarannya, wanita tersebut meneguk ludahnya paksa, dan keringat dingin pun seketika mengalir dari dahinya.

'_Suara itu ..."_

"_Long time no see, Dobe._"

'_Sasuke._'

Dan, Naruto pun hanya bisa menatap dalam diam pria berambut _raven _yang dengan tanpa seizinnya telah mendudukkan dirinya tepat di seberang meja, di hadapannya.

.

.

.

"APA?"

Sebuah teriakan terdengar menggema di dalam sebuah mobil mewah berwarna merah _maroon, _membuat seorang pemuda berambut merah melakukan pengereman mendadak karena kaget.

"Kau membuatku hampir menabrakkan mobilku ke pohon, _Baka ...,_" desis sang pengemudi mobil tersebut, mata beriris _hazel_nya menghujam tajam ke arah pemuda lain—yang sekilas— berperawakan hampir serupa dengannya. "Dan sejak kapan kau bisa berteriak dengan begitu _OOC_-nya seperti itu, Gaara?"

"Aku bukan _OOC, _Sasori. Aku—"

"Kaget." selanya sinis.

Menganggukkan kepalanya, Sabaku no Gaara—seorang Aktor dan model top—menggigiti ibu jarinya, cemas. "Kau tahu dengan sangat jelas hubunganku dengannya itu seperti apa. Dan, astaga ... aku bisa _stress _bila sutradaranya seperti dia."

Memutar bola mata bosan akan kelakuan antik saudara tirinya tersebut, Sasori pun menghela napasnya bosan. "Sudahlah, nikmati saja. Lagipula, bukankah sebenarnya kau menyukai sutradara galak itu?" tanyanya, sebuah seringai jahil pun tersungging menghiasi wajah awet mudanya.

Membulatkan matanya, horror. Pemuda bermarga Sabaku tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya, merasa tak percaya akan pendengarannya sendiri. "Kau gila, Sasori. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu? Mana mungkin seorang model top sepertiku menyukai ibu beranak satu seperti dia? Aku mana mungkin berminat dengan daun tua." Dia terkekeh—namun, anehnya terdengar miris di telinga saudaranya.

"_Tsundere,_" cibir Sasori pelan, nyaris berbisik.

"Kau bilang apa?"

Mengedikkan bahunya, pemuda itu pun kembali bersiap melajukan mobilnya, "Aku hanya berpikir, makan _sushi _sepertinya enak juga," jawabnya asal, sama sekali tak berniat memperpanjang perdebatan tidak penting di antara mereka.

.

.

.

Saling menatap antara satu sama lain, kedua insan yang telah belasan tahun tak bertemu tersebut terdiam; tanpa seorang pun di antara mereka mulai membuka suara. Hembusan napas pelan, sesekali terdengar dari lepas dari mereka. Hanya suara bising yang datang para pengunjung lain lah yang mengisi kebekuan di antara mereka.

Berinisiatif untuk terlebih dahulu memutus kontak mata di antara mereka, Naruto berdehem pelan dan kemudian meraih minuman yang terletak manis di atas meja. "Aku haus," ucapnya pelan, kekehan kaku pun mengiringi ucapannya, sebelum akhirnya wanita berambut pirang panjang tersebut meminum minumannya dengan rakus.

"_Do—_Naruto, apa kabarmu?"

Masih dengan posisi meminum jus jeruknya, kedua iris matanya nampak bergerak gelisah; ke kiri dan ke kanan. Tubuhnya bergetar halus, resah. Meletakkan gelas minumnya yang telah sepenuhnya kosong kembali ke atas meja, Naruto pun menggigit bibirnya pelan. Sungguh, tatapan intens yang terarah dari sepasang iris malam di hadapannya tersebut; membuat dirinya benar-benar ingin melarikan diri dan menjauh pergi secepatnya. Namun—

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

—ibu satu anak itu lebih memilih menghadapi kegelisahannya.

Naruto mengulas senyum tipis—yang nampak sekali dipaksakan, "Aku baik ... sangat-sangat baik malah."

"Dan bagaimana ka—"

"Bukan urusanmu," desisnya dingin, memotong pertanyaan yang bahkan belum selesai dilontarkan pria berambut _raven _tersebut.

Terdiam, Sasuke dapat dengan jelas menangkap maksud dari sorotan mata sang—mantan—Istrinya tersebut; ketidaksukaan dan juga ketakutan.

Menghembuskan napasnya pelan, pria tampan idaman kaum hawa itu pun mengulas senyum hambar, "Aku hanya sekedar bertanya, Naruto. Sama sekali tak ada niatan unt—"

"Ada atau tidak, aku tidak peduli." Wanita tersebut memicingkan matanya tajam tepat ke iris mata lawan bicaranya, sama sekali tak lagi merisaukan perasaan yang tadinya begitu kuat mengusiknya. "Kau jangan pernah melupakan janjimu, Sasuke. Jangan pernah."

"..." Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Aku harus pergi." Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya, diraihnya ransel yang diletakkannya pada kursi kosong, dan kemudian mengenakannya. "Permisi."

"_Dobe_ ..."

Menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar panggilan—sayang—dari pria tersebut, Naruto menolehkan sedikit kepalanya ke belakang. "Hmph?"

"Maafkan aku, Naruto."

Hening.

Sama sekali tak ada tanggapan apa pun dari wanita yang berprofesi sebagai sutradara tersebut, membuat Sasuke hanya mampu menatap nanar punggung wanita yang hingga saat ini begitu dicintainya.

"Na—"

"Aku tidak pernah memiliki kewajiban untuk memaafkanmu …." Wanita pirang itu berbalik, seulas senyum yang terkesan begitu penuh luka tersungging pada wajahnya. "Karena bagiku ... kau tidak pernah salah, Suke. Aku-lah yang salah karena tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik," ungkapnya lemah, sebelum akhirnya berlalu pergi meninggalkan sang Uchiha.

.

.

"_Hey, Teme," Wanita cantik tersebut tersenyum lebar dan menautkan kesepuluh jemarinya pada Sasuke. "Berjanjilah padaku, kau akan selalu setia padaku."_

_Mendengus pelan saat mendengar permintaan yang baginya terkesan kekanakan tersebut, sebuah seringai kecil pun disunggingkannya. "Aku tidak mau."_

_Menatap terkejut pada pria yang tengah memangkunya tersebut, Naruto pun segera melepaskan pertautan jari di antara mereka dan bangkit pada posisi duduknya dari pangkuan Sasuke. "Kenapa? Kau kan suamiku?"_

_Menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan dada, dia pun menyenderkan punggungnya pada senderan kursi. "Bila aku tidak setia padamu, itu salahmu sendiri, Dobe."_

"_Hieee ... kenapa bisa begitu?" Naruto berseru heboh, kemudian kembali mendudukkan dirinya pada sang Suami. kedua tangannya membingkai erat wajah pria tersebut, "Ayo, jelaskan," tuntutnya tak sabaran. Matanya mengarah tepat ke arah mata beriris _onyx_—yang hanya berjarak beberapa _centi _di hadapannya._

"_Hmph ..."_

"_Hmph?" Naruto menaikkan alisnya, hatinya berdebar menunggu jawaban sang Suami._

_Dan—_

_**Kiss ...**_

—_sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat pada bibir plumnya._

"_Itu tidak mungkin terjadi, Dobe. Karena kau selalu menjaga dan mempertahankanku dengan baik, aku pasti akan selalu setia padamu."_

_Mengembungkan kedua pipinya, air mata pun mengalir perlahan dan membasahi wajahnya. "Kau menakutiku, Teme."_

_Menarik Naruto ke dalam pelukannya, tangan kanannya pun bergerak mengelus punggung istrinya tersebut. "Tsk ... dasar cengeng," cibirnya pelan, kecupan beruntun didaratkannya pada pundak kecil wanitanya tersebut. Senyum lembut terulas pada wajah minim ekspresinya, "Tak perlu kau meminta pun, aku tak akan mungkin mengkhianatimu. Tak akan pernah."_

_._

_._

Mencengkram erat permukaan meja di hadapannya, kekehan pelan nan pahit pun terdengar lolos dari bibirnya. "_Baka ..._"

.

.

.

_Tap ... tap ... tap ..._

Mendengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat, gadis berkacamata itu pun menutup buku yang tengah dibacanya. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah tangga, gadis bernama Sarada itu pun membolakan matanya ketika kedua iris mata di balik kacamatanya menangkap jelas penampakan sesosok pria paruh baya yang perlahan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kakek?" tanyanya pelan, saat pria tersebut telah berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"..."

Diam. Pria bermata _onyx _tersebut hanya mengarahkan tatapan datar ke arahnya.

"Ka—"

"Di mana, Sasuke?" memotong ucapan Sarada, pria tersebut menatap tak acuh pada putri dari putra bungsunya tersebut.

Merasakan sesak yang terasa dalam rongga dadanya, saat melihat ketidakpedulian dari sosok kakek yang sangat dihormatinya, Sarada pun tersenyum lirih. "_Tou-sama _belum kembali dari kantornya. Beliau mengatakan, akan pulang malam karena lembur," jawabnya lembut, bersikap sesopan mungkin. Mencoba tak menghiraukan perasaan sesak yang terasa semakin kuat menyiksa dirinya.

"Tch ...," mendecih pelan, pria paruh baya itu pun mengeluarkan sebuah kertas tebal yang ada dalam saku celananya, dan kemudian menyodorkannya pada sang Cucu. "Katakan padanya, untuk menghadiri undangan ini."

"_Ha'i,_" jawabnya pelan, seraya meraih uluran kertas tebal berwarna coklat muda tersebut.

Hening ...

Mereka berdua sama-sama tak mengeluarkan suara. Hingga akhirnya sang Uchiha senior itu pun berbalik dan perlahan menapakkan kakinya, menuruni tangga.

"Kakek ...," panggilnya, senyum tipis terulas tipis pada wajahnya saat sang Kakek menghentikan langkahnya—walaupun sama sekali tak menolehkan kepalanya. "Tidak kah menyempatkan diri untuk makan malam bersama?"

Dan, suara dengusan merendahkan disertai kembalinya suara langkah kaki pun menjadi jawabannya. Sukses membuat Sarada merasakan kedua matanya terasa panas.

"Kenapa?" menggumam lirih, gadis bermarga Uchiha tersebut memeluk kertas tebal yang ada padanya. "Kenapa begitu sulit, _Tou-sama?_"

.

.

.

Meletakkan semangkuk sup tomat di atas permukaan meja, Naruto tersenyum lembut dan menepuk pelan puncak kepala sang Putra.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, _Kaa-san._"

Terkikik pelan saat mendapatkan pelototan dan protes dari pemuda berambut hitam jabrik tersebut, Naruto melepaskan apron berwarna kuning lembut yang sedari tadi terpasang manis pada tubuhnya. Melipatnya rapi, kemudian dimasukkannya kain tersebut pada rak khusus penyimpanan.

"Anak kecil atau bukan, kau tetap menma-kun kesayangan _Kaa-san,_" ungkapnya kemudian, setelah mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi, tepat di seberang kursi putranya.

"Hn."

Menopangkan dagunya dengan sebelah tangan, wanita berwajah awet muda tersebut menatap lembut kegiatan makan malam putranya. Senyum lembut khas seorang ibu pun tersungging manis menghiasi wajahnya. Sementara yang diperhatikan pun hanya bersikap acuh tak acuh, terbiasa dengan kebiasaan sang Ibu yang sudah tertanam semenjak dirinya balita.

"Jadi, bagaimana hari pertamamu di sekolah?" tanya Naruto, kembali membuka pembicaraan.

Menyendokkan sup tomat masakan ibu ke dalam mulutnya, Menma mengangguk pelan dalam proses mungunyah makanannya. "Hn, begitulah," jawabnya kemudian.

Menangkap dengan jelas maksud dari jawaban singkat putra semata wayangnya tersebut, Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Kau ini ..."

Memutar kedua bola matanya bosan saat menangkap protes terselubung ibunya, Menma menyendokkan makanannya dengan kasar. "Memangnya apa yang _Kaa-san _harapkan akan terjadi pada hari pertama anaknya bersekolah di sekolah baru?" tanya Menma panjang lebar. Namun, tertangkap jelas tanpa minat yang terkandung di dalamnya.

Menyeringai kecil, wanita yang kini menggelung rambut panjangnya itu pun menatap berbinar putranya. "Tentu saja _Kaa-san _berharap kau bertemu gadis yang langsung menarik perhatianmu."

Mendengus saat mendengar ibunya terkekeh _a la_ tante-tante yang kegirangan, Menma bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan meletakkan peralatan makan yang telah selesai digunakannya ke dalam _wastafel, _lalu mencucinya. "Jangan membuatku memaksa _Kaa-san _untuk berhenti menjadi sutradara, _Kaa-san,_" ujarnya, ketus.

"Hieee ... kenapa begitu?" tanya Naruto, histeris sendiri.

"Tentu saja untuk menghentikan obsesi konyolmu pada cerita _roman picisan._" Menma membilas cuciannya, dan kemudian melirik pada sang Ibu dari ekor matanya. "Aku mana mau mengalami kisah hidup _a la _remaja ababil di luar sana."

"Ababil?" mengerutkan keningnya saat mendapati kata yang terkesan asing terlontar dari mulut putra remajanya, Naruto menatap punggungnya. "Apa itu semacam kelompok rema—"

"Khhh ..."

Dan, Naruto pun mengangkat kedua tangannya; tanda menyerah saat putranya menghujamkan tatapan tajam kepadanya. "Ampun, Menma-kun." Kekehan kaku terlantun dari bibirnya. "_Kaa-san _benar-benar baru mendengar kata unik itu darimu. Lagipula, dari mana kau mendapatkannya?"

Mengeringkan tangan basahnya dengan lap yang tergantung khusus di dekat _wastafel, _Menma pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat duduknya. "Tidak penting untukku menjelaskan hal tidak berguna itu padamu, _Kaa-san. _Sekarang—" Pemuda tersebut menatap lurus iris mata yang senada dengan miliknya, "—aku yang bertanya, bagaimana dengan hari pertama _Kaa-san _sendiri?"

Terdiam sejenak, sebuah cengiran lebar pun menghiasi wajahnya. "Tentu saja menyenangkan."

Mengangkat naik sebelah alisnya, Menma menatap wanita yang telah melahirkannya tersebut dengan mata penuh selidik. "Kau—" menggantungkan ucapannya, dengusan meremehkan pun terdengar dari bibirnya. "—berbohong."

"_Kaa-san,_" menunjuk diri sendiri dengan telunjuk kanannya, kekehan kaku diperdengarkannya, "untuk apa berbohong?"

Menatap malas sosok wanita yang telah mewariskannya permata indahnya, pemuda berambut hitam jabrik itu menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada. "Aku putramu, _Kaa-san. _Lahir dari rahim dan dibesarkan olehmu. Memangnya sebodoh dan senaif apa diriku?"

Tertohok. Naruto tertawa kaku, merutuk dengan sangat karena memiliki putra se_sensitif _dan sejenius Menma. _Atau ... dirinya saja yang memang tak pintar berbohong?_

"Men—"

"Siapa saja yang kau temui? Apa kau bertemu dengannya?" tanya Menma beruntun, menyela ucapan yang akan dilontarkan ibunya.

Tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan sang Putra, Naruto tersenyum kecil. Mata beriris _sapphire_nya diarahkannya ke arah lain—sebisa mungkin menghindari tatapan penuh selidik dari pemuda kesayangannya tersebut. "Ya, begitulah," jawabnya kemudian, setelah kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada Menma.

"Sudah kuduga ..." Menma tersenyum kecut, tangannya bergerak perlahan menuju kedua tangan sang Ibu yang sedari tadi berada di atas meja. "Apa seberat itu?"

Merutuki ketidakmampuannya untuk menyembunyikan hal sekecil apa pun dari putranya, Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum getir. "_Kaa-san _benar-benar membutuhkan kekuatan darimu, Menma," ungkapnya lemah.

Rapuh. Itulah Uzumaki Naruto bagi seorang Menma. Sosok wanita yang selalu terlihat tegar bagi kebanyakan orang tersebut, hanyalah bagaikan boneka porselen yang begitu rawan pecah bila dihadapkan dengannya. Karena mereka berdua sama-sama tahu, mereka saling membutuhkan dan saling menopang antara satu sama lainnya.

"Aku di sini, _Kaa-san._" Menma tersenyum lembut, memajukan tubuhnya ke depan meja dan kemudian mencium kedua telapak tangan ibunya. "Selamanya, aku tak akan membiarkan dia melukai dan menghancurkanmu lagi."

"Ya, tetaplah di sini, Menma." Naruto tersenyum, lega. Namun—

'_Maafkan _Kaa-san, _Menma-kun,'_ batinnya menjerit.

.

.

.

Menyunggingkan senyum merendahkan pada wanita bersurai senada dengan bunga musim semi yang duduk tepat di sampingnya, Kyuubi pun menyambut uluran tangan dari pria yang ada di seberang meja sana.

"Saya harap Anda dapat bekerja sama dengan baik dengan Uchiha_-san._" ucap pria dengan luka melintang pada hidungnya, penuh harap. Dengan perlahan mengubah posisinya menjadi berdiri, senyum terukir tipis. "Dan sudah saatnya saya pergi. Permisi."

Bangkit dari duduknya—bersamaan dengan wanita di sampingnya, Kyuubi tersenyum bisnis. "Silakan."

Dan—

"Nyonya Uchiha, eh?"

—lontaran kalimat penuh sinisme pun terdengar keluar dari mulutnya, setelah pria yang bertugas sebagai perwakilan dari perusahaan yang mengontrak mereka benar-benar telah tak terlihat.

Sementara, wanita cantik di sampingnya menatapnya datar. "Ya, aku memang Nyonya Uchiha. Kenapa memangnya?"

Penyanyi terkenal yang sebentar lagi akan melebarkan kariernya pada dunia seni peran itu pun tertawa geli ketika mendapatkan jawaban yang terkesan dingin dari sang _Nyonya _Uchiha, air mata menitik keluar karena begitu tak kuat mengendalikan tawanya—sama sekali tak mempedulikan segala macam perhatian dan tanggapan dari pengunjung lain di restoran ternama Konoha tersebut. "Astaga, kau benar-benar pemimpi rupanya," gelengan sarat akan ketidakpercayaan pun dilakukannya, "Haruno_-san ... _Haruno_-san, _kau benar-benar menggelikan."

"Apa maksudmu?" desis Sakura dingin, ketidaksukaan dan kemarahan pun mendominasi dirinya. "Dan aku seorang Uchiha, bila kau lupa." tekannya.

Menghentikan tawa gelinya, Kyuubi menyorotkan tatapan datar. "Seorang Uchiha? Begitukah?" Penyanyi terkenal tersebut menyilangkan kedua lengannya, angkuh. "Sampai kapan pun aku tak akan pernah sudi, Haruno-san."

"..." Sakura diam, namun matanya semakin menyorotkan kebencian.

Kyuubi menyeringai, "Karena pada kenyataannya ... kau bukanlah siapa-siapa, Haruno-san."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks untuk semua reader, reviewer, follower, dan favoriter.**

**Kyuuuuu, **Guest, **gothiclolita89, **Akasuna no Akemi,** Harpaairiry,** yukiko senju, **akane. Uzumaki. faris, **aichan14, **Aegyeo789, **Ryuuna Atarashi, **Guest, **Riena Okazaki, **rikarika, ** Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, **shanzec, **Guest, **GIRLSHEWOMEN, **Uzumakinaruchan, **Guest, **Eizan. Ki, **julihrc, **Aristy, **DheKyu, **anita. Indah. 777, **kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani, **nurhasanah. Putri. 146, **niesha sha, **shin sakura 11, **UzumakiDesy, dll.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi miring ke arah samping kanan, Naruto tersenyum tipis ketika melihat sang Suami yang nampak tengah menyibukkan dirinya dengan membaca sebuah novel tebal._

_Merasa diperhatikan, sosok pria berambut raven itu pun melepaskan kacamata bacanya, dan mengarahkan tatapan matanya ke arah wanita berambut pirang panjang tersebut. "Ada apa, _Dobe?"

_Mengembungkan kedua pipinya, Naruto menatap sebal pada sang Suami. "Berhentilah memanggilku _Dobe, Teme."

_Memutar dua bola matanya bosan, pria bermarga Uchiha itu pun bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan menghampiri sang Istri, "Dan kau pun berhentilah memanggilku _Teme, Dobe."

"_Dalam mimpimu, _Te—_AWW ..."_

_Sebuah cubitan kecil pun mendarat pada hidung mancung wanita pirang tersebut, membuatnya menjerit kecil. Sementara, sang pelaku pencubitan justru menyunggingkan seringai kecil penuh kepuasan._

"_Kau menyebalkan, _Teme,"_ rajuknya, seraya mengelus hidungnya yang sedikit memerah._

"_Berlebihan." _

"_Bhuuu~" _

_Mengulum senyum tipis, sang Pria bermarga Uchiha itu pun membaringkan tubuhnya, dan kemudian meraih sang Istri ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Membelai lembut surai pirang panjang wanita yang begitu dicintainya sepenuh hati, kecupan kecil pada puncak kepala pun didaratkannya secara beruntun._

"_Naruto," panggilnya pelan kepada sang Istri yang tengah memejamkan kedua mata dan menyamankan diri dalam pelukannya. _

"_Hmph ..."_

_Sebuah gumaman pelan pun menjadi jawaban atas panggilannya._

"_Bagaimana menurutmu bila aku berhenti menjadi seorang aktor?"_

_Mendongakkan kepalanya guna menatap wajah sang Suami, Naruto mengerutkan keningnya; bingung akan pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba dilontarkan pria yang telah menikahinya dua tahun yang lalu tersebut._

_Mengerti dengan jelas akan arti tatapan Naruto, dibelainya lembut permukaan pipi bertanda lahir unik tersebut. "Aku hanya berpikir, sepertinya akan lebih baik bila aku mendampingi _Aniki _dalam mengurus perusahaan _Tou-san_."_

"_Suke, tapi itu kan—" Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, "—bukan hal yang kau su—"_

"_Memang bukan hal yang kusukai," Sasuke kembali menenggelamkan wajah Istrinya ke dalam dada bidangnya, "tapi bukan berarti aku tidak akan pernah bisa menyukainya, bukan?"_

_Terdiam sejenak, hembusan napas berat pun terdengar jelas lepas darinya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengatakan hal ini, Suke? Apa terjadi sesuatu tanpa sepengetahuanku?"_

_Tak langsung menjawab, Sasuke menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk kembali mengelus surai pirang istrinya. "Hn. Sama sekali tidak. Aku rasa dengan berhenti menjadi aktor, akan lebih mudah untukku mendampingi masa-masa kehamilanmu."_

"_..." Tak ada sahutan._

"_Aku sama sekali tidak ingin melewatkan _moment _berharga denganmu dan calon anak kita."_

"_Memangnya ada jaminan kau akan lebih leluasa meluangkan waktumu untuk kami, Suke?"_

"_Setidaknya peluangnya akan lebih besar." Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya pada puncak kepala istrinya, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma khas shampo yang selalu dikenakan wanita tersebut. "Lagipula, akan sangat keterlaluan bila _Tou-san_ tak memberi hak istimewa untuk putera kesayangannya ini."_

_Dan, suara tawa pelan pun terdengar—sukses membuat Sasuke menyunggingkan senyuman yang lebih lebar lagi._

"_Sejak kapan kau jadi seperti ini, Suke? Ehehe ...," Naruto menatap wajah suaminya lekat, "kau _OOC _sekali."_

"_Dan jawabannya sudah jelas sekali, Naruto." Kecupan singkat didaratkannya pada bibir plum Naruto, "Semenjak aku mengenalmu."_

"_Gombal."_

"_Hn."_

_._

_._

_._

_Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan ketika mendapati sang Istri yang masih dalam mode merajuk, Sasuke pun mendekatkan dirinya pada wanita yang sedari sedari tadi menolak untuk didekati._

"_Aku hanya pergi satu minggu, _Dobe."

_Memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, ibu hamil tersebut memajukan bibirnya ke depan. "Kau pembohong. Aku benci padamu."_

_Mendesah pelan, dengan gerakan cepat pria itu pun meraih wanita cantik tersebut ke dalam dekapannya. Sementara, yang didekap pun hanya bisa tersentak dengan perbuatan yang tiba-tiba dilakukan pria bermarga Uchiha tersebut._

"_Berhentilah merajuk, Dobe. Aku janji, ini untuk terakhir kalinya aku meninggalkanmu hanya untuk sebuah syuting film."_

"_Bukan itu masalahnya," cicitnya pelan, kedua tangannya bergerak perlahan untuk melingkari punggung sang Suami. "Aku ... entah kenapa, merasa akan terjadi hal yang bu—"_

"_Tidak terjadi apa-apa, Naruto," potongnya cepat, membuat Naruto terpaksa mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Kau hanya terbawa perasaan saja."_

"_Tapi—"_

"_Percayalah, Naru."_

_Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang sang Terkasih ketika Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya, Naruto menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh sang Suami. "Kami akan merindukanmu," ungkap Naruto begitu lirih._

"_Aku tahu."_

_Melepaskan pelukannya kemudian, Sasuke tersenyum lembut dan mencium kening istrinya— lama. _

"_Aku akan sering menghubungimu." Sasuke berjanji. Tangan kanannya digerakkannya untuk mengelus perut istrinya yang masih tampak rata, "Jangan nakal di dalam. Dan, jangan membuat _Kaa-san_mu ngidam yang aneh-aneh."_

_Mengulum senyum ketika merasakan begitu lembutnya elusan pada perutnya, Naruto merasakan hangat di dalam lubuk hatinya. Namun—_

'Semoga memang hanya perasaanku saja,' _batin Naruto penuh harap._

—_keresahan yang semenjak beberapa hari belakangan ini menghampirinya, terus saja mengusik perasaannya. _

_Dan, Naruto pun hanya bisa melambaikan tangannya lemah, ketika akhirnya sang Suami berlalu pergi meninggalkannya._

"_Sasuke ...," ucap Naruto lirih, ketika mobil yang dikendarai Sasuke melintas keluar dari gerbang rumah megahnya._

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap, Naruto berjalan menelusuri lorong-lorong perusahaan ayahnya dengan penuh percaya diri. Tak diacuhkannya suara bisik-bisik dari para karyawan yang bekerja di sana, yang sedari tadi terdengar dan tertangkap ke dalam indera pendengarannya; semenjak dirinya memasuki pintu utama Namikaze _production._

Memangnya, siapa yang tidak mengenal dirinya? Naruto (Namikaze) Uzumaki, putri pertama dari Namikaze Minato, dan juga seorang sutradara handal yang terkenal bertangan dingin.

Menghembuskan napasnya kasar, wanita beranak satu itu pun menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan sebuah _lift, _dan kemudian menekan tombol yang berada pada kotak besi tersebut. Sembari menunggu terbukanya kotak besi tersebut, tangan kanannya pun bergerak aktif pada layar _smartphone _yang baru saja diraihnya dari tas tangan yang tengah dikenakannya.

Tersenyum tipis ketika mendapat sebuah _e-mail _dari putera kesayangannya, Naruto pun menempelkan benda tipis tersebut tepat ke depan telinganya—sesaat setelah dirinya menyentuh _icon _berwarna hijau pada sebuah kontak yang berada pada deretan teratas buku telpon.

'_Kaa-san, berhentilah membentuk bekal makanku seperti anak TK. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi.'_

Sebuah suara bernada _baritone _segera tedengar dalam indera pendengarannya, kurva senyum pada bibirnya pun melebar.

"_Mou~ _kalau tidak dibentuk, kau pasti menyisakan bekalmu."

Sebuah geraman terdengar, '_Itu tidak mungkin terjadi, _Kaa-san.'

"Ta—"

'_Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu._'

_Tut ... tut ... tut ..._

Dan, sambungan telpon pun terputus secara sepihak.

"Anak itu...," desahnya pelan, seraya menatap layar _smartphone _oranye miliknya dengan tatapan kesal dan bibir yang melengkung ke bawah.

Memasukkan kembali benda tipis tersebut ke dalam tas tangan berwarna putih miliknya, wanita yang saat ini mengenakan _blouse _biru muda dan celana bahan berwarna hitam itu pun memasuki _lift _yang telah terbuka pintunya semenjak tadi.

"Yosh ... waktunya melihat kru dan bintang-bintangku," ucapnya semangat, seraya menekan tombol _lift _kembali.

Kemudian pintu _lift _pun tertutup perlahan.

.

.

.

Menatap satu per satu orang yang berada di dalam ruangan yang didominasi warna coklat tersebut, Naruto kemudian menyusun rapi lembaran kertas yang telah selesai dipelajarinya. Senyum tipis tersungging pada wajahnya, "Kalian tentu sudah mengetahui cara kerjaku, bukan?"

Hening.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Aku anggap kediaman kalian sebagai jawaban," ucapnya pelan. Meletakkan berkas-berkas yang sedari tadi dipegangnya, Naruto kemudian menyenderkan punggungnya pada senderan kursi. "Aku mengharapkan kerja sama yang baik dari kalian semua. Jadi, mohon kerja samanya, _minna-san._"

"Jujur saya merasa lucu, Uzumaki-san." Seorang wanita berambut pirang berkuncir membuka suaranya. Kikikan pelan terdengar lepas dari bibirnya, "Kita semua sudah sering bekerja sama dalam sebuah garapan _film, _dan hubungan kita bersembilan belas pun sudah seperti kerabat dekat. Tapi, kenapa kita harus selalu terjebak dalam skenario sama bertajuk formalitas?" tanyanya tak habis pikir. Mata beriris _aquamarine_-nya menelusur satu per satu rekannya.

"_Ara~ _kau benar-benar mengacaukan suasana, Ino-chan …." Peserta rapat lainnya ikut bersuara, "Padahal aku selalu menikmati saat di mana Naru-chan berwajah serius."

"Tsk, kau benar-benar _maso, _Nagato."

"Hmph ... seperti kau tidak saja, Siput berlendir?"

"Berhenti memulai perdebatan, Nagato-kun." Naruto mengarahkan tatapan bosan pada pria berambut cokelat yang kini tengah tersenyum mencemooh ke arah pria berambut merah darah yang duduk tepat di seberangnya, "Dan itu pun berlaku untukmu, Utakata."

"Kenapa kau tak pernah memanggilku Utakata-kun? Kau benar-benar tidak adil, Naru-chan."

Mengabaikan protes tidak penting dari sang _Assistant director _tersebut, Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah seorang pria berambut hitam berkepang, "Kemarin aku sudah meninjau lokasi yang akan kita gunakan untuk syuting _scene _audisi, dan aku benar-benar terkesan, Sumaru."

Mendengus, pria tersebut memfokuskan mata merahnya pada sang Sutradara, "Kau sepertinya meremehkan kemampuanku, Naruto," ungkapnya sinis.

Mengangkat kedua tangannya, putri Uzumaki itu pun menunjukkan cengiran kaku. "Sama sekali tidak. Kau justru adalah seorang _Location manager _yang sangat handal bagiku, Sumaru."

"Penjilat ...," cibir seorang wanita berambut cokelat keemasan yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan laptopnya. Cibiran penuh sinisme itu pun membuatnya dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari beberapa orang yang berada dalam ruangan kedap suara tersebut.

"Kau itu benar-benar _Choreographer _yang sangat menyebalkan ya, Miroku," ungkap Ino sebal.

"_Urusaii!_" Miroku mendelik ganas, "Urusi saja kostum-kostum sialmu itu, _Costume designer-sama._"

Mengepalkan kedua tangannya geram, Ino pun mengertakkan giginya keras. "SIA—"

"_STOP!_" berseru kencang, seorang pria dengan wajah penuh tindikan—yang berprofesi sebagai _Director of photography—_menatap geram kedua wanita yang sama-sama saling melemparkan tatapan penuh kebencian, "Berhentilah mengotori pertemuan penting ini dengan hal yang tidak perlu." Pria tersebut tersenyum; senyum yang membuat kedua wanita berambut hampir senada tersebut meneguk ludah mereka paksa, "Kalian tidak lupa kan dengan ultimatum yang dulu pernah kunyatakan?"

Mengangguk kaku dengan kompak, Ino dan Miroku saling memandang. Mereka berdua sama-sama memasang senyum lebar pada wajah mereka.

"Tentu tidak, Pein _Nii-san._" Ino menatap pria berambut oranye tersebut lekat, dan kemudian kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah wanita yang duduk tepat di sampingnya,"Kami berdua hanya bermaksud mencairkan suasana, kok. Iya, 'kan, Miroku-chan?"

Mengamini pernyataan Ino dengan anggukan penuh antusiasme, Miroku kemudian merangkul perempuan berkuncir _ponytail _tersebut. "Tentu saja. Lihat, kami akrab, kan?"

Dan, tingkah kedua wanita berambut panjang itu pun sukses menuai kikikan tertahan dan dengusan dari keenam belas peserta pertemuan di dalam ruangan serba coklat tersebut.

Berdehem pelan guna mencairkan suasana yang semakin lama semakin terbilang _awkward _tersebut, Naruto mengulum senyumnya, "Bisakah kita kembali fokus pada inti pertemuan kita, teman-teman?"

Seolah terhipnotis, seluruh pasang mata pun kembali terpusat pada lembaran kertas yang berada di hadapan mereka.

"Karena sebenarnya rapat pra produksi film kita ini terbilang sangat terlambat untuk diadakan, jadi ... bisakah kalian jabarkan ide cerita film, riset dan _casting _yang telah sepenuhnya kulewatkan, _minna-san?_" Naruto menghela napas, lelah. "Bagaimana bisa produser film kita melakukan kesalahan fatal seperti ini?"

Dan, sesi rapat yang sesungguhnya pun dimulai.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?

Menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, Karin memasang senyum penuh penyesalan. Kedua iris mata di balik kacamatanya memandang sendu pria berambut _raven _yang seketika melangkahkan kakinya ke arah jendela setelah mendapati jawaban yang tidak sesuai harapannya.

"Sudah kuduga, mereka tidak mungkin semudah itu membiarkanku mendapatkan informasi tentang istri dan anakku."

"..." Karin hanya menggigit bibir mendengar perkataan sang Bungsu Uchiha.

"Karin ..."

Tersentak ketika tiba-tiba dipanggil namanya, wanita cantik berambut merah panjang itu pun mendongakkan wajahnya ke arah sang Pemanggil—yang kini tengah berdiri menyamping di depan jendela yang terbuka lebar.

"Y—ya?"

Menjawab dengan suara yang bergetar, Karin tersenyum kikuk ketika kedua bola mata beriris malam menghujam tepat ke arahnya.

"Aku hanya berharap kau akan terus menjadi sekertaris dan orang yang bisa kupercaya," ucapnya datar, dan kemudian kembali memokuskan pandangan matanya ke arah luar jendela ruang kerjanya.

Tertohok, wanita tersebut mengulum senyum sendu. Dirematnya rok lima _centi _di atas lutut yang tengah dikenakannya. Kepalanya menunduk, menatap lantai dengan tatapan yang tak terartikan.

.

.

.

Menatap datar sosok gadis berambut hitam sebahu yang tiba-tiba saja menghadang perjalanannya menuju perpustakaan, Menma mendengus pelan ketika sama sekali tak mendapati pergerakan berarti yang dilakukan sosok tersebut.

"Cepat katakan, apa maumu, Uchiha?" tanyanya datar, merasa jengah dengan kediaman gadis yang telah menahan langkahnya lebih dari lima belas menit belakangan ini tersebut.

"A—Aku ..." menggigit bibir, putri Uchiha tersebut mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Keringat terasa jelas dan membuat kepalan tangannya basah. "Te—"

"Tch ...," mendecih, Menma pun akhirnya memilih menerobos penjagaan gadis tersebut. Terlalu lama dirinya dibuat menunggu.

Sementara Sarada, gadis tersebut hanya bisa menoleh pasrah ketika sosok murid baru di kelasnya tersebut melangkahkan kakinya cepat dan kemudian menghilang di balik tikungan.

'_Padahal, aku hanya ingin berterimakasih. Tapi, kenapa sulit sekali?' _batin gadis tersebut sendu.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau harus kembali?"

Menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu _lift_, Naruto membalikkan badannya dan menatap datar ke arah seorang wanita cantik berambut merah muda yang tengah menundukkan wajah dan mencengkram erat pegangan tas tangannya.

"Kau berbicara denganku?" tanya Naruto datar.

Mengangkat wajahnya dan menghujamkan tatapan sarat akan emosi, wanita bermarga Haruno yang telah berganti marganya menjadi Uchiha itu tersenyum skeptis. "Tentu saja, memangnya ... kau pikir siapa lagi?" tanyanya kemudian.

Sama sekali tak mengubah tatapan datarnya, Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan— merasa lucu dengan perubahan cepat pada nada suara yang digunakan aktris berambut merah muda tersebut; nada suara yang awalnya terdengar bergetar, seketika berubah penuh dengan nada sisnis.

"Oh ... maafkan aku kalau memang begitu." Mengulas senyum tipisnya, Naruto meniup pelan poninya ke atas. "Karena tadinya kupikir ... kau sedang berbicara sendiri dengan bayangan dirimu yang terpantul oleh permukaan _lift._"

"..."

"..."

Sama-sama terdiam, kedua wanita beranak satu tersebut saling memandang antara satu sama lain. Pandangan tak terartikan sama-sama saling beradu.

Berinisiatif untuk memulai terlebih dahulu, Naruto menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada. "Aku masih banyak urusan. Bila kau menghentikan langkahku hanya untuk mengadu tatapan denganku, sebaiknya kau atau aku membuat janji terlebih dahulu. Bukankah akan lebih baik bila kita mengosongkan jadwal agar lebih leluasa melepaskan rasa rindu setelah belasan tahun tak bertatap muka?"

Merasa kesal dengan seringai kecil—penuh ejekan—dari sutradara pirang di hadapannya, Sakura mengertakkan giginya, "Tidak perlu. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu untuk menjaga jarak dengan suamiku."

Mendengus saat mendengar peringatan yang dilontarkan dengan penuh emosi dan penekanan tersebut, ibu dari Uzumaki Menma itu memandang malas sosok wanita yang walaupun terlihat penuh keangkuhan—namun, tetap terlihat kegentarannya di mata dan pandangan. "Hoo~ jadi kau merasa takut dan terancam dengan kembalinya aku ke Konoha, eh?"

"..."

Naruto terkekeh pelan dengan ketiadaan jawaban dari aktris cantik itu, "Kau tenang saja, aku bukan tipe wanita yang senang menghancurkan rumah tangga seseorang. Tapi, aku—" Naruto menggantungkan ucapannya, dan menghujamkan tatapan sinis ke arah Sakura, "—lebih suka menghancurkan hama yang mengganggu hingga ke akarnya."

Merasa direndahkan dan ditantang, Sakura memicingkan matanya setajam mungkin. "Kau mengatakanku hama?" tanyanya sinis.

Mengedikkan bahunya tak acuh, Naruto memasang senyum sepolos mungkin. "Aku tidak merujuk itu pada siapa pun. Jadi, kalau kau memang merasa ... ya sudah."

"Ku—"

"Dulu kau pernah bertanya padaku, apa aku membencimu?" Naruto menyela perkataan Sakura dengan cepat, membuat ibu dari Sarada Uchiha tersebut mengatupkan mulutnya rapat. "Maka jawaban adalah tidak."

"..."

Naruto tersenyum skeptis, "Tapi, satu hal yang pasti. Aku tidak menyukaimu, sangat ... sangat tidak menyukaimu."

"..." Sakura masih diam, dan mendengarkan.

"Dan sekarang, aku juga akan menjawab pertanyaanmu yang lain." Wanita berambut pirang tersebut menyunggingkan seringai tipis, "Aku memang dengan mudah dapat menyingkirkanmu dari industri hiburan. Karena seperti yang kau bilang, kekuasaan dan koneksiku di jagad hiburan tidaklah patut untuk diraguakan. Tapi, satu hal yang kau harus kau tekankan dalam pemikiran sempitmu itu, aku bukan tipe orang yang akan mengotori jerih payahku selama belasan tahun ... hanya untuk hal yang picik seperti itu."

Kembali membalikkan badannya, Naruto pun berlalu pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apa pun lagi; meninggalkan Sakura yang terdiam dan termenung dalam pemikirannya.

_._

_._

"_Aku hamil ... dan ini adalah anak dari suamimu."_

"_..."_

"_Apa kau membenciku?"_

"_..."_

"_Bila memang begitu, maka aku tidak akan keberatan jika kau membuat karierku hancur di industri hiburan ini. Karena ... bukankah dengan kariermu yang terbilang cemerlang, dan kekuasaan ayah serta koneksi yang kau miliki; semua terbilang mudah untukmu?"_

"_..."_

"_Tapi, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan Sasuke-kun."_

.

.

.

Memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaket berwarna hitam yang tengah dikenakannya saat ini, Akasuna Sasori—seorang pemuda berambut merah—pun mengedarkan pandangan matanya ke arah sebuah bangunan tinggi menjulang nan megah yang tepat berada di hadapannya. Menghembuskan napasnya berat, kedua kaki jenjangnya pun dilangkahnya menuju bangunan tersebut.

Kedatangannya yang tak terduga pun, membuat pemuda tersebut sukses menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang nampak berlalu lalang atau yang sekedar kebetulan tengah berada di dalam gedung yang sejatinya merupakan rumah sakit ternama di kota Konoha tersebut.

Memilih mengabaikan berbagai macam tatapan mata yang terarah padanya, Sasori berjalan dengan begitu santainya menuju meja _resepsionis. _Mengulum senyum yang begitu tipis—namun sukses membuat dua wanita berseragam khas rumah sakit tersebut merona merah, pemuda akhir berusia di bawah tiga puluh tahun tersebut mulai membuka suaranya, "Bisa kalian kabarkan pada Uzumaki-sama bila Akasuna Sasori datang untuk menemuinya?"

Mengangguk pelan, salah satu dari dua wanita yang bertugas sebagai resepsionis rumah sakit tersebut—yang ber_name tag _'Fuma Sasame' pun mengangkat gagang telpon yang ada di atas meja, dan kemudian menekan tombol angka satu. Tak lama, sang resepsionis tersebut nampak berbicara dengan sebuah suara wanita yang terkesan berwibawa pun terdengar dari seberang sana.

Seraya menunggu, Sasori mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya pada permukaan meja. Mata _hazel_-nya diarahkannya pada sekeliling ruangan dengan ukuran yang begitu luas tersebut. Untuk sekilas sebuah senyum sendu nampak menghiasi paras tampannya, dan kemudian berganti dengan ekspresi tenang kembali.

"Akasuna-san."

Sebuah suara bernada lembut pun mengembalikan fokus pemuda akhir tersebut ke arah dua wanita yang berdiri di seberang meja.

"Ya?"

"Presdir mengatakan, bahwa Anda dipersilakan untuk segera menemui Beliau di ruangannya." Wanita ber_name tag _'Fuma Sasame' tersebut menerangkan.

Mengangguk paham, sebuah ucapan terimakasih beserta senyuman tipis pun diberikannya. Dan, tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama lagi; pemuda akhir berambut merah itu pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju _lift _yang akan mengantarkannya ke ruangan yang sudah sangat dihapalnya hingga ke luar kepala.

Sementara itu ...

"Dia itu benar-benar Akasuna Sasori yang 'itu' kan?" Resepsionis lain yang sedari tadi hanya diam—memperhatikan—pun akhirnya membuka suara.

"Tidak salah lagi, Ayame. Dia benar-benar Akasuna Sasori aktor yang berhenti tanpa alasan yang diketahui kejelasannya itu." Sasame membenarkan pemikiran rekan kerjanya tersebut.

"Kyaaa ... seharusnya kita tadi minta tanda tangan. Kapan lagi coba ketemu aktor papan atas seperti dia?"

Terkekeh kaku ketika mendapati rekannya yang tengah ber_fansgirling _ria, wanita berambut jingga tersebut kemudian mendesah pelan. "Tapi, sangat disayangkan, bukan? Di saat kariernya tengah di atas awan, kenapa dia harus berhenti?" Wanita tersebut tersenyum kecut, "Ditambah lagi, hengkangnya dia dari industri hiburan, jaraknya sangatlah dekat dengan vakumnya Uchiha Sasuke."

"Kau benar." Ayame mengangguk lemah dan menatap nanar pintu utama gedung rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. "Kenapa aktor idola seperti mereka bisa dengan mudah melepaskan karier mereka begitu saja?"

.

.

.

Mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, Sasori kemudian memutar knop pintu dengan perlahan setelah mendapat izin masuk dari sang pemilik ruangan tersebut.

Memasuki ruangan tersebut, pemuda beriris mata _hazel _tersebut mendapati seorang wanita berambut merah darah panjang— yang kini tengah digelung rambutnya tersebut—nampak berdiri di hadapan sebuah jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka; menatap ke arah luar dan memunggungi dirinya.

Menghembuskan napas berat, Sasori pun mulai membuka suaranya yang terasa berat untuk dilakukan, "_Kaa-san?"_

"Aku tidak menyangka kau masih berani menampakkan wajahmu di hadapanku, Sasori?"

Tersenyum kecut, pemuda berambut merah tersebut menatap sendu punggung wanita yang tengah berdiri tepat di hadapan kaca jendela ruang kerjanya tersebut.

"Aku tahu kedatanganku mungkin tak kau hara—"

"Bukan mungkin, tapi memang." Wanita berambut merah darah panjang tersebut menyela ucapan Sasori seraya membalikkan tubuhnya, dan kemudian menghujamkan tatapan penuh ketidaksukaan pada tamunya tersebut. "Bukankah seharusnya kau tak usah kembali lagi untuk selamanya, Sasori?"

Mengatupkan mulutnya rapat, kedua tangannya yang berada di balik saku jaketnya pun terkepal erat. "Kau benar-benar membenciku rupanya."

Bukan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sang Pemuda akhir yang menyandang marga Akasuna tersebut, melainkan pernyataan yang sangat menyakiti perasaannya sendiri. Sementara wanita di hadapannya hanya menatap acuh tak acuh pada lelaki yang sejatinya merupakan salah satu bagian terpenting hidupnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak tahu dan bahkan tidak peduli akan tujuanmu kembali menampakkan diri di hadapanku ..." Wanita tersebut mendesis dan menghujamkan tatapan penuh peringatan. "Tapi, aku tidak akan segan-segan melenyapkanmu bila kedatanganmu hanya akan kembali menyakiti Naruto, walaupun di dalam darahmu mengalir darah seorang Namikaze dan Uzumaki."

"Tidakkah kau bisa memaafkan kebodohanku, _Kaa-san?_"

Mengabaikan tatapan penuh luka dan penyesalan yang tertuju padanya, wanita bermarga Uzumaki tersebut mendengus sinis, dan kemudian kembali memunggungi sang Pemuda bermata _hazel _tersebut. "Kau jangan bercanda, Sasori. Sesayang apa pun diriku padamu, kau tak akan pernah bisa membalikkan waktu yang telah berlalu. Atau ... perlu kuingatkan kembali sefatal apa kesalahan dan kebodohanmu?"

Sasori hanya diam dan mendengarkan, tanpa bisa membela diri.

"Kau yang menyebabkan gadis Haruno itu hamil, kau juga yang menyebabkan kakakmu mengalami kegagalan rumah tangga dengan suaminya, dan ...—" tercekat, wanita tersebut menjeda ucapannya, "—kau juga yang menyebabkan Naruto hampir meninggalkan kita beserta kedua bayi dalam kandungannya."

Dan, semua penuturan dari wanita bernama Uzumaki Kushina itu pun sukses membuat Sasori benar-benar kehilangan kata-katanya.

.

.

.

Menghentikan langkahnya dengan kerutan pada keningnya ketika mendapati seorang pemuda yang tampak tengah mengendap-endap di antara lorong yang tengah dilaluinya, Naruto kemudian menyeringai jahil saat menyadari siapa sosok berpenampilan misterius tersebut.

Berdehem pelan dan meraih benda tipis persegi yang tersimpan di dalam tas yang dibawanya, ibu dari satu anak itu pun memokuskan pandangannya pada layar benda tipis tersebut.

"Huaaa ... bagaimana mungkin jadwal pertemuanku dengan Kyuubi dan pemain lainnya dibatalkan begitu saja?" histerisnya dengan suara yang sengaja dikencangkan. Wajahnya menatap sendu benda yang berada di tangannya. "Padahal, aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan model dan aktor kesayanganku. Ha—ah ... kira-kira Gaa-chanku tersayang juga kecewa tidak, ya?"

Hening ...

Belum ada respon apa pun yang Naruto terima.

"Aisssh ... Gaa-chan manisku yang malang. Dia pasti menangis karena lagi-lagi gagal bertemu-kangen dengan sutradara kesayangannya ini."

Dan—

_**Srak ...**_

Suara bantingan tumpukan naskah pun terdengar begitu nyaring bersamaan dengan mendekatnya suara langkah kaki yang dihentakkan.

"Berhenti memanggil namaku dengan _suffix _menjijikkan itu, Nenek sihir."

Bersiul ringan, wanita berambut pirang panjang tersebut kembali menyeringai jahil. "_Are~ _Gaa-chanku _tsundere_-nya kumat. Menma-kun pasti akan sangat senang bila aku memanggilnya ke sini," ucapnya dengan nada menggoda.

Menatap horror sutradara handal—namun, gila dalam pandangannya dan pemikirannya—tersebut dalam hitungan seperkian detik, pemuda berusia kurang dari dua puluh tahun tersebut memasang wajah sesangar mungkin, "Kau jangan coba-coba, Nenek sihir. Berani kau memanggil anak berwajah papan triplek itu, maka aku akan me—"

"Menciumku?" Naruto memotong ucapan pemuda tampan di hadapannya, cengiran lebar terpasang lekat pada wajah cantiknya. "Kyaaa ... mau dong dicium Gaa-chan," ucapnya girang dan tanpa tahu malu.

Namun, tak lama bibirnya pun melengkung ke bawah, "Tapi ... tidak, tidak, tidak …. Aku bukan tipe ibu yang tega merebut pacar anaknya sendiri. Maafkan aku, Gaa-chan ... dengan sangat terpaksa, aku harus bertahan dan menolak pesonamu yang _cute _dan _awesome_ itu. Aku ...," wajah sendu nan yang begitu meyakinkan pun terpasang pada wajahnya, "... tidak mungkin bersaing dan merebut _Uke _dari Menma-kun."

"Dasar sutradara gila!" seru sang pemuda berpakaian serba tertutup tersebut seraya melenggang pergi begitu saja.

"Ya ... Gaa-channya pergi. Padahal, seharusnya dia kan mengajakku _backstreet_," ucapnya kecewa. Namun—

"Khufufu ..."

Suara tawa penuh kegilaan pun terus teralun dari bibirnya, mengiringi langkah kakinya menelusuri lorong panjang dan berliku yang dilaluinya tersebut.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih kepada para reader, reviewer, follower, dan favoriter.**

gothiclolita89, **No-Viz HB, **Zen Ikkika, **Akasuna no Akemi, **zukie1157, **Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, **Azuki azusa, zukie1157, **Yuuichi Mamoru, **Ryuusuke583, **alkuma4, **naruto uchiha, **akane. Uzumaki. faris, **Aiko Vallery, **hendrawan. Putra. 948, **shanzec, **Aristy, **Elis Kuchiki, **Guest, **Eizan ki, **Zadita uchiha, **alta0sapphire, **Harpaairiry, **Aegyeo789, **Guest, **UzumakiDesy, **miszshanty05, **cherry bloosom, **Auntumn panda, **Guest, dll.


	6. Chapter 6

_Menyodorkan segelas cairan berwarna kekuningan, pemuda bermata _hazel _tersebut tersenyum tipis. "Ayo, bersulang," ajaknya pada pria berambut _raven _yang hanya menghujamkan tatapan datar padanya; tanpa ada niatan sedikit pun untuk meraih gelas bertangkai yang disodorkan padanya._

"_..."_

"_Ayolah, minum segelas _wine _tentunya tak akan membuatmu mabuk, bukan?" bujuknya dengan seringai kecil, setelah cukup lama dibuat menunggu._

"_Sasori," sosok pria _raven _yang sedari tadi tak memberikan respon sedikit pun itu akhirnya membuka suara, "Naruto tak akan senang bila mengetahui kita berada di tempat seperti ini," ungkapnya, merujuk pada _club _malam yang tengah mereka berdua singgahi._

_Sementara Sasori—pemuda bermata _hazel _tersebut—hanya memutar kedua bola matanya jengah seraya meneguk rakus cairan kekuningan yang berada di dalam gelas yang tengah digenggamnya erat._

"_Dan, kau belum cukup umur untuk minum _wine, _Sasori." _

_Mengabaikan peringatan yang terlontar dari pria yang duduk tepat di sampingnya, Sasori terkekeh sinis. "Kau terlalu tunduk pada Kakakku, ya. Tch ... siapa yang menyangka, seorang aktor papan atas nan hebat sepertimu takut pada perempuan kolot itu."_

"_..."_

"_Aku yakin _paparazzi _di luar sana akan membayar mahal untuk berita besar ini," Sasori tersenyum mencemooh, "Uchiha Sasuke ... termasuk dalam golongan 'Suami Takut Istri.'"_

_Merasa terprofokasi, pria bermarga Uchiha itu pun memicingkan matanya, tidak suka. "Jaga ucapanmu baik-baik, Sasori." _

_Mendengus remeh, pemuda yang sejatinya baru saja menginjak usia lima belas tahun tersebut mengedikkan bahunya tak acuh, "Bukan salahku. Salahmu sendiri, bukan?"_

"_..."_

"_Tingkahmu sendiri lah yang merujuk ke arah sana," ungkapnya. Kekehan pelan terdengar sejenak, sebelum akhirnya teredam oleh suara tegukan yang terkesan rakus._

"_Kubuktikan kalau aku bukanlah tipe suami seperti itu."_

"_Hoo~ benarkah?"_

_Membuktikan perkataannya, Sasuke pun segera menyambar gelas bertangkai yang berada tepat di atas meja _bartender _di hadapannya, dan kemudian menghabiskan cairan berwarna kekuningan tersebut dalam sekali tegukan._

_Dan, sebuah seringai yang terhalang gerakan meneguk pun terulas pada wajah pemuda bermata _hazel _tersebut, ketika seorang _bartender— _yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan gelas _shaker _di tangannya—tiba-tiba mengacungkan ibu jarinya pada Sasori tanpa sepengetahuan pria bermarga Uchiha di sampingnya._

"Baka," _ucap Sasori pelan, nyaris berbisik._

_._

_._

_Mengetuk—atau tepatnya menggedor— pintu di hadapannya, Sasori melirikkan matanya sekilas pada pria dalam papahannya yang nampak telah kehilangan setengah kesadarannya. Berdecak kesal, kakinya pun ikut digerakkannya untuk membantu menggedor pintu tersebut._

_Dan—_

"_Astaga, tidak bisakkah kau menghentikan tingkah barbarmu itu, Sasori-kun?"_

—_suara protes bernada penuh kegeraman pun terdengar setelah terbukanya pintu bernomor 417 tersebut._

"_Tsk ... seperti kau bukan perempuan barbar saja."_

_Mengepalkan kedua tangannya geram, perempuan bermata _emerald _itu pun seketika dibuat melebar kedua bola matanya ketika menyadari adanya sosok lain dalam rangkulan pemuda yang lebih muda empat tahun darinya tersebut. "Sasuke-kun?!" _ _pekiknya kemudian._

_Mendengus sinis, Sasori segera menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar hotel yang kini tengah ditempati perempuan bersurai senada dengan kelopak bunga musim semi tersebut._

"_Lihat, siapa yang melupakan kegeramannya barusan?" cibir pemuda berambut merah itu._

_Mengabaikan cibiran penuh nada sinis yang dilontarkan tamu—tak diundang—nya, Sakura Haruno—nama perempuan tersebut—lebih memilih memeriksa keadaan pria yang baru saja dibaringkan di atas sofa, "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Sasori-kun? Kenapa Sasuke-kun bisa dalam keadaan seperti ini?"_

_Memutar kedua bola matanya—untuk kesekian kalinya, Sasori kemudian menyunggingkan sebuah seringai, "Kau ingin tahu?"_

"_Ini bukan saatnya bermain-main, Sasori-kun ...,"_ _desisnya, memperingatkan._

"_Tch ... hentikan tingkah sok polosmu itu, Sakura. Kau bukan perempuan lugu, ingat?"_

"_..." Sakura hanya menatap tajam pemuda tersebut._

"_Kau jelas-jelas tahu apa yang terjadi," seringai melebar pada wajahnya, "dan sebaiknya segera kau manfaatkan kesempatan langka ini, Sakura."_

"_Kau …." menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. "Astaga, kau tidak mungkin menje—"_

"_Ya, aku melakukannya," jawab Sasori ringan, menyela ucapan perempuan tersebut._

"_Kau gila. Benar-benar gila."_

"_Dan kegilaan ini bersumber darimu, Sakura," Sasori tersenyum sinis. "Obsesi sialanmu pada kakak iparku inilah yang membuatku muak, dan membuatku nekat bertindak seperti ini."_

_Kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya mundur; mencoba menjauh dari sosok pria yang terbaring di dekatnya. Namun—_

"_Naruto?"_

—_tangan yang mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan kanannya; menjadikan dirinya seketika membeku di tempat._

"_Hoo~ sudah sadar rupanya?" Sasori tersenyum miring ketika pria tersebut dengan perlahan bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, "Kalau begitu ... mari kita rekam kejadian bersejarah ini."_

"_Sasori ..." Sakura menggigit bibirnya, dan menatap panik pada pemuda yang justru mengarahkan lensa kamera _handphone _ke arahnya yang mencoba melepaskan cengkraman erat pada pergelangan tangannya. "Kumohon Sasori, jangan lakukan ini padaku. Aku tidak mau bila caranya seperti ini."_

_Sama sekali tak terpengaruh dengan permintaan yang diiringi air mata dari perempuan tersebut, pemuda tersebut justru terkekeh gila, dan nampak menikmati segala moment yang terekam dalam benda pada genggamannya._

_Sementara itu, sosok lain yang baru saja mendapat kesadarannya—atau mungkin tidak—mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat sosok perempuan di dekatnya tengah menangis. "Naruto, kau kenapa? Aku menyakitimu?"_

"_Sasuke-kun, kumohon ... lepaskan."_

_Tanpa melepaskan cengkraman tangannya, Sasuke berdiri perlahan dan mendekati sosok perempuan—yang dalam penglihatannya tampak bersurai pirang panjang dan bermata langit. Meraih sosok tersebut dalam pelukannya, Sasuke kemudian mendaratkan sebuah ciuman lembut pada puncak kepala perempuan itu._

"_Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya membuatmu menangis, tapi aku minta maaf bila tangisanmu bersumber dariku."_

"_..."_

_Mengeratkan pelukannya ketika mendengar suara isakan yang semakin kencang, tangannya bergerak aktif mengelus punggung perempuan tersebut. Namun, sebuah perasaan yang tiba-tiba terasa bergejolak dalam dirinya pun membuat pria bermarga Uchiha itu mulai mendaratkan ciuman intens penuh hasrat pada sosok dalam pelukannya. Dan, ciuman yang dimulai dari puncak kepala itu pun berlanjut pada bagian yang lain._

_Sedangkan Sasori, pemuda itu terabaikan keberadaannya dan bahkan seolah menjadi transparan. Senyum penuh kepuasan terpatri pada wajahnya. Mata beriris _hazel_-nya tak henti terfokus pada gambaran sosok perempuan yang nampak pasrah dalam buaian pria yang terus melayangkan cumbuan penuh hasrat padanya._

_._

_._

_Plak ..._

_Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat pada permukaan wajah berkulit putih sang aktor muda. Sedangkan, yang menerima tamparan hanya menatap tanpa ekspresi pada sosok perempuan berambut merah muda—yang telah menamparnya._

_Tak memedulikan tetesan air mata yang nampak berurai membahasi wajah perempuan di hadapannya, Sasori tetap bertahan dengan topeng ketidakacuhannya._

"_Kau brengsek. Kau bajingan, Sasori." _

_Pernyataan bernada penuh kebencian pun tak diacuhkannya. Hanya diam dan menatap datar, itulah yang sejak beberapa menit lalu perempuan bermata _emerald _itu dapati dari pemuda berusia lima belas tahun tersebut._

"_Aku bersumpah, Sasori. Kau pasti akan menyesal telah melakukan semua ini kepadaku."_

_Dan, di saat perempuan bermarga Haruno itu pergi dari ruangan pribadi sang aktor muda tersebut, di saat itulah wajah tanpa ekspresi itu seketika berubah mengeras. Mata beriris _hazel _indahnya pun berkilat tajam._

"_Menyesal?" suara kekehan teralun dari bibirnya, "Kau salah , Sakura. Bukan hanya penyesalan yang akan membayangiku, tapi juga kehancuran."_

_Hening ..._

_Kedua bola matanya memandang hampa ruangan tempatnya mengistirahatkan diri sejenak dari syuting, "Tetapi setidaknya aku tidak akan hancur sendiri, kehancuran pun akan menimpa dirimu. Karena hanya dengan cara inilah aku bisa menunjukkan bila aku tulus mencintaimu."_

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mendecakkan lidahnya kesal, Kyuubi pun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kedua lengan terlipat di depan dada. Mata beriris _rubby-_nya menatap tepat ke arah punggung seorang pria berambut _raven _berkuncir lemas yang tengah sibuk berkutat dengan mesin mobil.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, mulai besok kau sudah harus menyingkirkan mobil rongsok sialanmu ini."

Mengabaikan perkataan penuh tuntutan dari pemuda yang berdiri di belakangnya, pria _raven _tersebut lebih memilih menyenandungkan sebuah nada dari bibirnya.

Kesal karena diabaikan dan juga merasa ditantang, Kyuubi dengan tanpa berprikemanusiaan pun melayangkan sebuah tendangan pada pria di hadapannya, "Sialan ... kau, Keriput!" serunya kasar, sama sekali tak mengacuhkan kondisi kekasihnya yang langsung tersungkur ke depan dan kemudian tertimpa penutup badan depan mobil.

.

.

Wanita berambut pirang panjang tersebut menatap dua sosok familiar di depannya. Tercengang.

Penampilan yang nampak berantakan, lusuh dan kumal, membuat kedua sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya nampak begitu berbeda dan _sangat mengenaskan._

Berdehem pelan demi melegakan tenggorokannya yang terasa kurang nyaman, wanita itu pun kemudian mengulas senyum, miris. "Jadi, ada yang mau menjelaskan apa yang telah menimpa kalian selama di perjalanan?"

Mendengus saat mendengar nada suara wanita pirang—yang _notabene-_nya merupakan kakaknya—tersebut, sosok pemuda berambut oranye kemerahan pun kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak menuju pria yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya. "Ini semua gara-gara dia dan juga mobil rongsok sialannya," jawabnya menggebu, penuh emosi.

Mengedipkan matanya bingung, wanita itu pun memandang penuh pada pria berambut _raven _yang wajahnya nampak dihiasi noda hitam pada beberapa bagian, "Mau memberi penjelasan lebih rinci, Itachi-Nii?"

"Jangan terlalu dirisaukan, Kyuu-chan terkadang memang terlalu berlebihan," jawabnya ringan, terkesan sangat santai. Tak mengacuhkan teriakan penuh sumpah serapah dari kekasih mudanya yang merasa tak terima akan ucapannya, Itachi mengulas senyum menenangkan pada calon kakak ipar sekaligus—mantan—adik iparnya tersebut. "Mobil yang kukendarai mogok di tengah jalan, sehingga mengharuskan kami untuk pertama kalinya menaiki bus."

Mengatupkan mulutnya rapat; guna menahan tawa saat mendengar penjelasan dari pria yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya tersebut, Naruto kembali berdehem pelan. Sungguh, ibu dari satu anak itu pun tak perlu untuk membayangkan apa saja yang terjadi di dalam bus sana. Cukup melihat penampilan adiknya yang begitu kacau berantakan pun sedikit banyak sudah mampu memberikan gambaran peristiwa yang telah dialami adik kesayangannya tersebut. _Kyuubi dengan sejuta fansnya._

Tak ingin benar-benar mendengar ledakan tawa dari kakaknya, Kyuubi pun dengan kasarnya meraih tumpukan kertas yang berada dalam pelukan wanita tersebut. "Ini milikku, kan?"

Mengangguk, Naruto menatap pemuda berambut oranye kemerahan tersebut hangat. "Mulai pekan ini kita sudah mulai sibuk untuk melakukan pelatihan pendalaman karakter dan segala tahapan yang harus dilakukan sebelum _shooting _dimulai. Memang tenggat waktu yang kita gunakan terkesan terlalu singkat. Tapi, aku harap, kau dapat bekerja dan menjalin hubungan kerjasama yang baik dengan _partner _kerjamu nantinya."

Mendengus, senyum mencemooh disunggingkannya kemudian, "Itu juga yang akan kutujukan padamu."

Wanita berambut pirang itu pun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan saat mendapati tingkah khas menyebalkan sang Adik, "Sebahagiamu sajalah, Kyuu," responnya seadanya, tak ingin menanggapi sinyal ajakan debat dari idola yang kini tengah sangat digandrungi masyarakat.

"Tsk ... kau tidak asyik," ketus Kyuubi, paham akan penolakan tak tersirat dari kakaknya.

"Sebaiknya kalian merapikan penampilan kalian." Naruto terkekeh pelan.

"..."

"Aku yakin _paparazzi _di luar sana pasti akan berteriak girang bila mendapatkan hasil jepretan seperti ini," tambahnya kemudian, jemari tangan kanannya bergerak membuat tanda kutip.

"_Ara~_" Itachi yang sedari tadi berkutat dengan _smartphone _di tangannya pun menyeringai kecil ke arah Naruto, benda tipis berwarna hitam tersebut itu pun dimasukkannya ke dalam kantung celananya. "Kau benar-benar pengertian, Naru-chan. _Arigatou _atas usulnya, kurasa mandi bersama tidak buruk."

Dan, Naruto pun hanya bisa terkekeh kaku saat dengan penuh semangatnya pria bermarga Uchiha itu. menggeret adiknya paksa; meninggalkan dirinya sendiri di ruangan pertemuan—yang telah selesai digunakannya bersama para kru dan bintang-bintangnya puluhan menit yang lalu—itu.

Pelan dan samar-samar, Naruto masih bisa mendengar suara teriakan penuh caci maki dan sumpah serapah yang dilayangkan adiknya pada kekasihnya. Menghembuskan napas dan menggelengkan kepalanya, Naruto lalu tersenyum. "Dasar pasangan aneh," gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

Agak terlambat bagi Sarada untuk menyadari, ada berada di mana dirinya sekarang.

Menolehkan pandangannya ke arah wanita berambut pirang pucat yang sudah terlebih dahulu turun dari mobil; meninggalkan dirinya di dalam, Sarada pun ikut menyusul langkah sang Teman semenjak TK-nya tersebut.

"Untuk apa kau mengajakku ke sini?" bertanya dengan nada datar, putri Uchiha itu melayangkan tatapan tajam pada sosok yang tengah berkutat dengan isi tasnya.

"Aku tidak sengaja membawa _flashdisk _milik _Kaa-sama,_" seulas senyum tersungging menghiasi paras cantiknya, "karena aku tahu _Kaa-sama _pasti membutuhkannya, maka aku berinisiatif mengantarkannya."

"Tsk ... kenapa harus mengajakku?"

Ketus, nada itulah yang terdengar begitu jelas pada pendengaran lawan bicara dan setiap orang yang kebetulan berlalu lalang di sekitar mereka berdua.

Masih tersenyum, Shion—namanya—menarik pergelangan tangan gadis berkacamata di sampingnya. "Kurasa mengunjungi tempat orangtua kita bekerja bukanlah suatu hal yang buruk. Aku yakin _Kaa-sama_mu pun akan senang bila mendapati kehadiran putrinya secara tiba-tiba."

Mencoba melepaskan telapak tangan berkulit putih yang kini tengah melingkari pergelangan tangannya dengan erat, Sarada pun harus dibuat menyerah dan memasrahkan diri diseret masuk ke dalam gedung megah yang berdiri menjulang di hadapannya ketika usahanya membebaskan diri terasa sia-sia.

"Aku tak sabar melihat reaksi _Kaa-sama _nanti."

Memutar kedua bola mata di balik lensanya; jengah ketika mendengar perkataan yang dilontarkan teman pirangnya sesaat setelah memasuki _lift_, putri dari Uchiha Sasuke itu pun menyenderkan punggungnya pada permukaan dinding besi tersebut. Akan tetapi, dirinya dibuat tertegun ketika melihat seorang wanita bermata _sapphire _yang baru saja bergabung ke dalam _lift._

Merasa diperhatikan, sosok bermata _sapphire _tersebut menatap balik ke arahnya dan kemudian mengulum senyum.

'_Wanita ini ... dia?'_

_Deg ... deg ..._

Berdebar kencang, Sarada mencengkaram erat permukaan dada kirinya. Menundukkan wajahnya dalam, gadis berkacamata itu menggigit bibir bawahnya keras; nyaris berdarah. Sementara, tanpa diketahui oleh siapa pun; sosok bermata _sapphire _yang kini tampak fokus pada lembaran kertas yang menyembunyikan wajahnya, mengerutkan kening dalam ketika menyadari kejanggalan dari tingkah gadis berkacamata di samping kirinya.

.

.

.

Seorang pria berambut _raven _yang bersandar pada badan depan mobil menatapnya tanpa berkedip, cukup membuat Menma merasa risih dan terganggu. Memberikan tatapan balik; berupa tatapan datar, putra Uzumaki tersebut mengerutkan keningnya dalam ketika merasakan suatu perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya.

Merasa familier dengan sosok pria bermata _onyx _yang berada kurang dari tiga meter dari dirinya—yang saat ini tengah mendudukkan diri di kursi halte, Menma pun segera mengusir jauh-jauh pemikirannya tersebut. Dirinya yakin betul belum pernah melihat atau bertemu dengan sosok pria yang dia yakini berusia sekitar tiga puluh lima tahunan itu.

Bangkit dari posisi duduknya ketika bus yang ditunggunya dengan perlahan muncul dalam pandangan mata, putra kesayangan sang Sutradara terkenal itu pun memberikan tatapan terakhir sebelum akhirnya menaiki bus yang kini nampak tengah menepi.

.

.

.

Ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian sang Sutradara dari gadis berkacamata yang kini tengah mendudukkan dirinya di kursi cafétaria.

Entah, wanita yang menyandang marga Uzumaki tersebut sama sekali tak tahu akan tepatnya. Terlalu sederhana bila rasa ketertarikan itu muncul dikarenakan rasa tertarik untuk merekrut seseorang yang ingin diorbitkannya menjadi seorang bintang. Terlalu _complex _malah. Naruto entah kenapa seperti mendapat dorongan untuk terus memperhatikan gadis tersebut. Hingga, kini berakhir dengan dirinya yang seolah berubah haluan menjadi seorang _stalker _dadakan.

Mendesah lelah saat menyadari pikirannya yang sedikit terasa kacau, Naruto meraih buku menu yang sedari tadi tersimpan di atas meja; belum tersentuh. Membuka perlahan setiap lembaran buku tersebut, sebuah senyum tipis pun muncul ke permukaan.

'_Sepertinya aku tahu apa yang bisa dan harus kulakukan.'_

_._

_._

Keresahan dan kekhawatiran yang membuat Sarada merasa tak enak perasaan, menjadikan dirinya pun dengan segenap usaha dan alasan—yang dibuatnya selogis mungkin—akhirnya berhasil membuat dirinya tak harus mengikuti langkah teman berambut pirang pucatnya untuk menemui sosok wanita yang telah melahirkannya.

Mengatur pernapasannya sebaik mungkin; guna menghilangkan segala perasaan tidak mengenakkan yang tengah dirasakannya, gadis berkacamata itu justru harus dibuat tercengang ketika mendapati sosok berambut pirang panjang yang dengan tiba-tiba telah mendudukkan diri tepat di hadapannya.

Dengan sebuah senyuman yang mengembang lebar, sosok tersebut menyodorkan segelas cairan berwarna putih kebiruan tepat ke hadapannya. "Aku tahu kau pasti kebingungan," terkekeh pelan, wanita berambut pirang memajukan wajahnya. "Tapi jujur saja aku merasa gemas dengan tingkahmu yang begitu menarik perhatian."

Gadis bermarga Uchiha itu tak bergeming.

"Minumlah," Wanita itu kembali membuka suara, "segelas _vanilla milkshake _akan mengurangi ketegangan yang nampak sekali menganggumu."

_Pluk ..._

Dan, Sarada pun hanya bisa menolehkan kepalanya pada sosok wanita pirang yang begitu disadarinya telah beranjak pergi meninggalkan dirinya.

Menyentuh puncak kepalanya, ekspresi bingung menghiasi wajah berkulit putihnya.

'_Tadi itu ... elusan, kan? Rasanya ..._

_._

_._

_._

_... hangat.'_

.

.

.

Melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada, Menma menyorotkan tatapan tajam ke arah pria berambut putih keperakan—atau mungkin abu, Menma sama sekali tidak peduli—dan bermasker tersebut.

"Apa kabar, Menma-kun?"

Memutar kedua bola matanya jengah, senyum sinis disunggingkannya. Merasa tak ingin berlama-lama berurusan dengan sosok pria yang entah dari mana mendapat keberanian untuk mendatangi tempat tinggalnya, perkataan bernada ketus pun dilontarkannya, "Pulanglah, _Kaa-san _tidak di sini."

"Be—"

_Bruk ..._

Dan, pintu pun segera ditutupnya secara kasar; sama sekali tak ingin mendengarkan sepatah kata apa pun dari pria yang _notabene_-nya merupakan kekasih dari ibunya.

.

.

"—narkah?"

Menghembuskan napasnya lelah, pria bernama lengkap Kakashi Hatake itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya mendapati sikap dingin dari putra kesayangan wanita yang dicintainya.

Melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil yang terparkir tidak jauh darinya, kedua iris mata berlainannya pun memandang langit yang dipenuhi semburat oranye kemerahan. "Sepertinya aku memang harus berusaha keras," ungkapnya. Senyum kecut tersungging di balik masker hitamnya.

.

.

.

"Naruto ..."

Terkejut. Naruto dengan perlahan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

Di sana ... di belakangnya ...

Sang _raven _berdiri tegap dengan kedua tangan tersimpan di dalam saku celana.

Dan, Naruto pun hanya bisa merutuki nasib sialnya. Kenapa mobilnya tiba-tiba mogok di tengah perjalanan pulangnya? Terlebih, kenapa sosok yang begitu tak ingin ditemuinya—lagi—tiba-tiba muncul?

'_Sial.'_

_._

_._

_._

"Kakak?"

_Memanggil perempuan yang nampak membeku di sampingnya, Sasori pun membelalakkan kedua matanya ketika mendapati sebuah benda yang sangat familier di matanya tampak tengah berada dalam genggaman tangan perempuan tersebut._

"_Aku bisa jelaskan," ucapnya penuh kehati-hatian saat kedua bahu sosok di sampingnya nampak berguncang._

"Kaka—"

_Seketika segala kata-kata terasa tertahan dalam tenggorokan ketika dengan matanya dengan jelas menangkap tatapan penuh luka terarah padanya._

"_..."_

"_Sasori ..." Air mata mengalir perlahan dan membasahi wajahnya. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau tega sekali?"_

"Kakak _aku ..."_

_Sasori kembali menelan kata-katanya ketika sebelah permukaan telapak tangan perempuan tersebut terarah tepat kepadanya._

"_Aku sebaiknya pulang dengan taksi saja."_

_**Bruk ...**_

_Dan, Sasori pun hanya bisa terkekeh pahit setelah pintu mobilnya tertutup kembali._

"_Tidak."_

_Menggelengkan kepalanya lemah setelah cukup lama terdiam, pemuda berusia lima belas tahun itu pun bergegas mengejar sang Kakak. Kedua iris mata indahnya diarahkannya ke segala penjuru; demi menemukan keberadaan kakaknya._

'_Itu dia.'_

_Setengah berlari, Sasori melangkahkan kakinya menapaki halaman parkir rumah sakit._

"Kak Naru ... _dengarkan aku. Ak—"_

"_Biarkan aku sendiri, Sasori." Naruto menyela ucapan Sasori tanpa menoleh atau pun menghentikan langkahnya yang tergesa._

"_Tidak!" Sasori meraih pergelangan tangan kiri Naruto, dan mencengkramnya erat—sukses menghentikan langkah kakaknya. "Aku bisa menjelaskannya."_

_Sama sekali tak ingin menatap wajah adiknya, Naruto terus meronta; berusaha melepaskan diri._

"_Sasori, kau menyakitiku ..." Naruto meringis, pergelangan tangannya nampak memerah._

"_..."_

"_Sasori, sakit ...," ringisannya semakin menjadi ketika mendapati ketiadaan respon dari pemuda berambut merah tersebut._

"_Sasori!"_

_**Bruk ...**_

_Kemudian, kejadian buruk pun terjadi sesaat setelah perempuan tersebut berhasil melepaskan cengkraman sang Adik. Sebuah kejadian yang membuat pandangan pemuda berusia lima belas tahun tersebut dipenuhi warna merah._

_._

_._

_._

Tersentak.

Sasori menatap penuh horror pada pemuda bermata _jade _yang nampak menatapnya khawatir.

"Gaara?"

Mendesah lega, Gaara tersenyum tipis. "Syukurlah, akhirnya kau bangun juga. Kau tampaknya bermimpi buruk."

"..." Sasori tak menanggapi, iris _hazel-_nya menelusuri ruangan bercat _cream _tersebut.

"Sebaiknya kau cuci wajahmu." Gaara meraih guling yang teronggok di bawah tempat tidur, dan kemudian meletakkannya di samping Sasori yang masih tampak mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya. "Aku sudah memasakkanmu makan malam. Turunlah begitu kau selesai."

"Gaara ..."

Menghentikan pergerakkannya yang baru saja akan memutar knop pintu, idola masyarakat tersebut menolehkan kepalanya, "Ya?" tanyanya pelan.

"_Arigatou ..."_

"Hmp ...," menjawab dengan gumaman pelan, Gaara tersenyum tipis, dan kemudian menghilang di balik pintu.

Sementara Sasori, dia segera meremat kepalanya setelah benar-benar sendiri dalam ruang kamarnya.

"Kak Naru_...,_" desahnya pelan, sirat akan kegetiran dan kerinduan.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih kepada seluruh pembaca, pereview, yang nge-fav dan nge-foll fict ini.**

**Dewi15, **gothiclolita89, **Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii**, Aristy, **Guest, **altaOsapphire, **intan pandini85, **Jasmine DaisynoYuki, **Kevin913, **cahyagustina, **Ryuusuke583, **Aiko Vallery, _Agura _**Putyansa, **Harpaairiry, **No-Viz HB, **Kyuuuuu, **Arum Junnie, **shanzec, **xxxSN, **thytwofy, **Guest, **Dewi15, **anita indah 777, **akane uzumaki faris, **Hyull, **efi astuti 1, **Akasuna no Akemi, **eizan. Ki, **alkuma4, **Kim Seo Ji, **byun. Bebekyun, **Aegyeo789, **ajibana7777, **aiko no hime chan, **Nuruhime-chan19, **Guest,

**Diedit tgl. 05 November 2015.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ada masalah dengan mobilmu?"

Menghembuskan napasnya berat, Naruto dengan gerakan enggan menganggukkan kepalanya. Tersenyum kecut, wanita bermata seindah langit itu melirik ke arah pria berusia setahun lebih tua darinya tersebut.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Naruto menatap ban belakang mobil bagian kanannya dengan ekspresi masam. "Ban belakangnya bocor tertusuk paku. Dan, sepertinya ... mesinnya pun bermasalah," jeda, desahan lelah terdengar, "ha'ah ... ini benar-benar menyebalkan."

Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, pria bermarga Uchiha itu pun dengan gerakan elegan menggulung satu per satu lengan kemejanya. "Kau tentunya bawa ban cadangan, kan?"

Hanya melirik sekilas, Naruto kemudian kembali menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Biar aku yang bereskan," ucapnya kalem, senyum terkulum pada bibirnya.

Terdiam, wanita beranak satu itu hanya menatap pria di sampingnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak berpikir." Sasuke masih dengan senyumnya menatap Naruto, lekat. "Sebaiknya kau ambilkan peralatan yang kubutuhkan untuk mengganti ban mobilmu."

"..."

"Naruto ...," panggilnya, merasa gemas sendiri dengan ketiadaan respon yang diterimanya.

"Ah, iya." Seolah tersadar akan sesuatu, Naruto dengan gerakan cepat membuka pintu bagasi belakang mobilnya. "Aku ak—"

"Aku saja yang ambil." Sasuke dengan lembut menggeser posisi wanita berambut pirang tersebut. Tanpa banyak bicara, tangannya pun digerakkannya untuk menurunkan ban mobil dan kemudian mengambil peralatan yang nanti akan diperlukannya untuk mengganti ban mobil.

Berjongkok, Sasuke dengan cekatan segera memulai aksinya. Sementara, di sampingnya, Naruto berdiri dengan pandangan mata yang terarah padanya.

"Kau ...," Naruto membuka suaranya, "bagaimana bisa ada di sini?"

Tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya, Sasuke menjawab, "Aku sedang menunggu bus di halte."

"Halte?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, bingung. Kedua matanya pun digerakkannya untuk memindai daerah sekitar. Dan benar saja, beberapa meter di belakangnya berdiri dengan kokohnya sebuah tempat pemberhentian bus.

"Kau tidak bawa mobil?" tanyanya kemudian, setelah mereka sama-sama terdiam.

"Aku bosan," jawabnya tak acuh.

"Huh?"

Bibirnya mengatup erat untuk sejenak. Kedua bola mata beriris _onyx_-nya tampak berubah kelam. "Lagi pula, aku ingat ... dulu seseorang pernah mengatakan agar aku sesekali menaiki kendaraan umum. Dia ingin aku tidak terlalu tergantung dengan kendaraan pribadi."

Terdiam. Naruto menatap kosong pantulan wajahnya yang tampak pada permukaan kaca jendela mobilnya. Sangat jelas tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud pria tersebut.

"Karena itu aku meninggalkan mobilku di kantor ..." Ada kekehan pelan—yang terkesan getir— terdengar lolos dari kedua belah bibir senada merah delima milik sang Pria. "Ya, walaupun harus dua kali berganti bus ... kurasa tak terlalu menjadi masalah."

Masih terdiam, sebuah senyuman lirih tersungging pada wajah berkulit _tan_nya. Menengadahkan pandangannya ke atas langit, Naruto melihat gumpalan awan mendung yang tampak berarak di atas langit yang mulai menggelap.

"Sepertinya akan turun hujan," gumamnya.

Tak lama, tetesan air pun dengan perlahan menitik dari atas langit. Sutradara terkenal itu pun mengangkat sebelah tangan dan meluruskannya. Menatap lurus telapak tangan kanan yang ditengadahkannya untuk menangkap tetesan air yang perlahan jatuh dari atasnya, tatapan kosong nampak untuk sesaat. "Benar-benar turun hujan," ucapnya lirih, sehalus bisikan.

Menghentikan pergerakan tangannya yang sedari tadi aktif dalam proses menggantikan ban mobil, Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya ketika merasakan air yang menetes dari atas langit.

"Kau sebaiknya masuk ke dalam mobil, Naruto." Pria berkemeja biru gelap itu kembali menggerakkan tangannya dan mempercepat pengerjaannya. "Kau bisa sakit kalau kehujanan."

"Aku akan tetap di sini ... menemanimu."

Terhenti sejenak, Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya. "Kau alergi dingi—"

"Tak apa ..." Naruto menyela, suaranya terdengar lemah.

Sementara Sasuke sebisa mungkin menahan diri agar tak menoleh ke belakang, dirinya tak ingin melihat ekspresi seperti apa yang terpasang pada wajah wanita terkasihnya.

"Lagi pula, rasanya sangat tidak adil untukmu bila kau sampai kehujanan sendiri."

Sasuke mendesah, lelah. "Dasar keras kepala," ungkapnya, seraya kembali mempercepat pergerakannya.

.

.

Berdiri bersama di bawah naungan hujan. Naruto mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada permukaan gagang payung berwarna biru mudanya. Sedangkan, Sasuke dengan wajah serius berkutat dengan komponen mesin mobil berwarna merah di hadapannya.

"Sebaiknya kau masuk saja! Hujannya semakin deras!" Sasuke setengah berteriak, sebisa mungkin mengalahkan suara hujan yang mengguyur mereka berdua dengan lebatnya.

Menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, Naruto bersikukuh dengan pendiriannya semenjak sepuluh menit yang lalu.

"Tidak, Sasuke, aku akan tetap berdiri di sini dan memayungimu."

"Astaga ... Naruto, berhentilah keras kepala. Bahkan payungmu sama sekali tak membantu apa pun." Pria berambut _raven _ber_style _unik—yang kini tampak lepek karena basah—tersebut meremat wajahnya sejenak, merasa gemas. Tak dipedulikannya warna hitam yang sontak mengotori wajah berkulit putihnya.

"..." Diam. Naruto tak menjawab.

"Naru—"

"Kau cerewet sekali!" Kesal, Naruto berteriak secara tiba-tiba. Kedua iris matanya menatap ganas pria di sampingnya. "Sebaiknya kau bergerak cepat, jangan lelet seperti siput!"

"Apa kau bilang?" Sasuke mengalihkan fokusnya dan menatap wanita di sampingnya.

"APA?!" teriaknya, galak. Sebelah tangannya berkacak pinggang. Sama sekali tak peduli dengan raut wajah tak terima yang ditunjukkan adik dari calon adik iparnya.

"Naruto, aku meng—"

"_Urusai!_" Lagi-lagi Naruto berteriak. "Kalau kau ingin aku cepat masuk, cepat selesaikan! Jangan cuma bisa mengoceh seperti ibu-ibu hamil. Suaramu tidak enak didengar tahu."

Mengatupkan mulutnya rapat, Sasuke menatap tajam sosok tersebut. Sama sekali tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan wanita di sampingnya.

Terhenyak. Sasuke kemudian kembali fokus dengan kegiatannya. Kedua matanya untuk sesaat menatap nanar rangkaian mesin mobil yang sedikit bermasalah tersebut.

Beberapa saat lalu, Sasuke dengan jelas menangkap suatu kilatan tak asing yang terpancar samar dari kedua iris mata _sapphire _sang Uzumaki.

Tersenyum getir, kekehan bernada pahit pun sebisa mungkin ditahannya agar tak lolos dari kedua belah bibirnya.

"Kenapa tak langsung bilang ... kalau kau pun mengkhawatirkanku, _Dobe?"_

Menegang, wanita bersurai pirang itu pun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada gagang payung. Kepalanya ditundukkannya, mata menatap sepatu berhak setinggi lima belas sentimeter yang dikenakannya. Ada kuluman senyum pahit yang coba disembunyikannya. Dan, rasa sakit yang semenjak awal ditahannya pun semakin terasa menikam dirinya.

.

**.**

**.**

Kosong.

Adalah rasa yang saat ini terasa melekat pada diri wanita bersurai senada kelopak bunga musim semi yang kini tengah menatap hujan dari jendela kamarnya. Kedua mata beriris _emerald _indahnya menatap nanar. Tetesan air hujan pun terasa menambah suasana melankolis yang dirasakannya.

Ribuan rasa sakit yang terus saja menghujam jiwa raganya selama belasan tahun muncul ke permukaan. Tanpa disadarinya, air mata pun mengalir dengan perlahan.

Wanita itu lelah. Fisik dan batin. Hatinya tersiksa, teriris-iris. Rasa pedih begitu menyiksa dirinya.

Apakah mencintai harus sesakit ini?

Sakura Haruno ingin dicintai. Dia ingin merasakan indahnya mencintai dan dicintai. Namun, kenapa sakit yang hanya didapatnya? Kenapa dunia terasa begitu kejam padanya?

Salahkah bila dia mencintai dan ingin memiliki?

_Sasuke Uchiha._

Dia adalah pria yang dengan begitu sukses menawan hati dan dirinya pada kali pertama mereka bertemu. Wajah rupawan yang begitu mempesona setiap kalangan. Pribadi misterius yang memikat siapa pun untuk menyelami sosoknya. Terlahir dari keluarga terpandang yang tentunya menjadikan siapa pun ingin masuk ke dalamnya.

Namun, apa yang Sakura dapatkan?

Hanya kehampaan yang dapat diraihnya.

Cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Bahkan, sesaat sebelum cintanya mulai menampakkan kuncupnya. Fakta pahit yang menyatakan status sang Pria pujaan.

_Menikah._

Pria sempurna itu telah terikat suatu pertalian yang tak kasat mata dengan seseorang. Perempuan yang tak kalah sempurna. Sosok beruntung yang tak ada siapa pun dapat menampik label kesempurnaan yang dimilikinya.

_Uzumaki Naruto._

Sutradara muda nan handal, berwajah cantik, berkepribadian hangat, dan juga berlatar belakang tak kalah menunjang berdiri memayungi dirinya.

Pahit. Rasanya benar-benar pahit, tak terelakkan.

Akan tetapi, Sakura bukan perempuan naif. Dia tak percaya dengan ungkapan yang mengatakan; bahwa cinta tak harus saling memiliki.

Itu bodoh!

Hanya sebatas omong kosong dan bualan semata.

Rasanya begitu sakit. Sangat menyiksa diri. Hanya orang munafik dan masokis yang bisa menerima keadaan yang seperti itu. Dan, Sakura tak ingin masuk ke dalam golongan tersebut.

Peduli setan dengan orang-orang yang mengatakan dirinya tebal muka dan tak punya harga diri. Orang-orang itu sama sekali tak mengerti dan tak akan pernah mengerti. Mereka hanya para pecundang yang sok bersih, tak punya nyali untuk berjuang dengan keinginannya. Dan, lihat apa yang terjadi? Bukankah pada akhirnya mereka semua hanya bisa mendengki dan iri hati padanya? Keberhasilan akan usaha dan jerih payah yang selalu mereka cibir mati-matian pada akhirnya berada dalam genggaman. Mimpi yang tak sekedar angan-angan kosong semata.

Memutus aliran air matanya dengan kasar, Sakura menarik dan menghembuskan napasnya sebaik mungkin. Mengulum senyum penuh percaya diri, tekad pun kembali berdiri kokoh dalam dirinya. Dia tak boleh menyerah dan kalah. Dirinya harus yakin. Walaupun rasa sakit terus menerjang dirinya, Sakura tak boleh mundur. Dia kuat, bukan wanita lemah dan rapuh. Dia pasti bisa. Dirinya percaya, Tuhan pasti akan memberikan pertolongan pada orang yang tabah dan tekun berusaha. Maka, pada akhirnya Sakura pasti akan menjadi sosok pemenang.

.

.

.

Meletakkan dua _mug_ berisi cokelat hangat di atas meja, Menma pun mendudukkan dirinya kemudian. Kedua iris mata langitnya menatap sosok berkulit putih yang duduk di seberangnya, lekat.

Berdehem pelan, punggung pun ditegakkan. "Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan maksud dari kedatanganmu?"

Mendengus pelan, sosok rupawan berpenampilan mencurigakan tersebut lebih memilih meraih _mug _di atas meja daripada memberikan tanggapan akan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari sang Tuan rumah.

"Kau ... bisakah melepaskan segala aksesoris menggelikanmu itu, ahn?" tanyanya dengan wajah mengernyit, risih.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanyanya datar, benar-benar tak peduli dengan tatapan bak menatap sesosok _alien_ yang diarahkan padanya.

"Tsk ... penampilanmu sudah jelas mengganggu pemandangan."

Ketus. Nada itu begitu kentara.

"Terserah," timpalnya, tak acuh. Diseruputnya kembali cairan hangat di dalam _mug _berbentuk rubah lucu tersebut.

"Aiissh ... kalau kau hanya ingin mengganggu ketenanganku, lebih baik enyah saja sana." ucapnya tajam.

"**Bocah **..." Sosok tersebut menggeram. _Mug _pun diletakkannya secara kasar. "Berlaku lah sopan padaku. Aku ini pamanmu, tahu."

"Terus ... penting, begitu?"

Mendecakkan lidahnya, suara geraman bernada rendah terdengar kemudian. Topi kupluk berwarna hitam yang sedari tadi menutupi rambutnya pun dilepaskannya secara kasar, menampakkan surai berwarna oranye kemerahan yang mencuat di beberapa bagian. Menyusul dengan kacamata hitam dan _coat_ coklat kemerahan yang ikut dilepaskan. Disimpan secara acak di atas sofa yang tengah didudukinya.

"Puas, hmph?" Mata senada _rubby_-nya menatap tajam. Kentara jelas kekesalan di dalamnya.

Melipat kedua lengan di depan dada, kepalanya menggeleng singkat.

Gemas. Lagi-lagi geraman dikeluarkannya. "Apa lagi maumu, Bocah?" tanyanya dengan gigi bergemeretak.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan yang kuajukan." Menma menjawab datar.

"Tsk ... aku ada urusan dengan ibumu."

Menaikkan sebelah alisnya, matanya menatap penuh selidik. "Kau bercanda?" Nada penuh sarkasme terdengar, "Sejak kapan seorang Kyuubi mau berepot-repot ria menemui _Kaa-san? _Kau pikir kau bisa membodohiku? Jangan harap!"

"Hey, Bocah ..." Sosok misterius yang ternyata Kyuubi tersebut memicingkan matanya tajam, memperingatkan. "Kau jagalah sikapmu. Atau ... aku dengan senang hati menyeretmu untuk tinggal di kediaman Namikaze."

Mendengus kasar, wajahnya dipalingkannya. "Setelah Pria tua itu mati dan mendekam dalam pangkuan tanah."

"Tsk ... kau benar-benar tidak menyukai kakekmu rupanya."

"Kau tahu dengan sangat jelas, Kyuubi."

"Hey ... aku ini pamanmu, Bocah!"

"Seperti kau pernah memanggil _Kaa-san _dengan sebutan kakak saja," timpalnya, mencibir.

"Ggggrrr~ Bocah kurang ajar."

.

.

.

Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam. Hanya suara derasnya hujan yang terdengar mendominasi. Tak menatap satu sama lain, keduanya hanya menatap guyuran hujan dari balik kaca jendela depan mobil.

Keheningan menggantung di antara mereka. Begitu pula dengan atmosfer penuh kecanggungan yang begitu terasa mencekik.

Helaan dan desahan napas terdengar bergantian. Sosok pria berambut _raven _dan wanita berambut pirang yang sama-sama dalam keadaan basah kuyup tersebut seolah tak merasa risih dengan keadaan mereka yang sekarang. Tetesan air yang menitik jatuh dari bagian tubuh mereka pun ikut tak dihiraukan.

Setengah jam yang mereka lalui dalam kesunyian dan kecanggungan, memberikan rasa dan pemikiran yang berbeda bagi mereka. Sang pria yang berharap agar waktu berjalan lambat dan bahkan berhenti, sedangkan sang Wanita berharap sebaliknya.

Mendesahkan napasnya, lelah. Wanita berambut pirang itu pun kemudian dengan gerakan cepat memutar kunci mobilnya. Suara derungan mesin mobil terdengar kemudian. Kernyitan samar tampak pada permukaan kening sang pria berkulit putih—yang tampak memucat, tertangkap mata beriris _sapphire _dari pantulan kaca spion depan mobil.

"Aku harap selera kopimu masih belum berubah." Wanita itu tanpa melirik membuka suaranya. Ekspresi keras terpasang pada wajah cantiknya. Tangannya pun digerakkannya untuk meraih tuas mobil. "Karena suka atau tidak suka, aku akan membuatkanmu secangkir kopi dengan sedikit gula."

Tertegun untuk sejenak, seulas senyum tipis pun disunggingkannya. Melipat kedua lengan di depan dada, punggung direbahkannya pada senderan kursi mobil. "Tak ada yang berubah dariku, _Dobe,_" ungkapnya pelan, kedua mata _onyx _miliknya terpejam kemudian.

"Che, seenaknya saja memanggilku sembarangan, dasar _Teme _pantat ayam sialan tidak tahu diri."

Tak menanggapi umpatan yang ditujukan sang wanita bermarga Uzumaki yang kini tengah dalam keadaan menyetir, pria bermarga Uchiha itu hanya mengulas senyum tipis dengan mata terpejam. Ada perasaan senang dan lega yang terasa membuncah dalam dirinya. Harapan pun terasa begitu nyata, membayang di pelupuk mata. Untuk saat ini, biarlah dia menyamankan diri dalam hangatnya pelukan bertajuk pengharapan.

.

.

.

Gadis berusia kurang dari lima belas tahun itu menatap ragu buku besar nan tebal yang berada dalam pangkuannya. Tangan kanannya mengantung di udara, berjarak kurang sepuluh sentimeter dari permukaan _cover _oranye bergradasi hitam kemilau tersebut. Sedangkan, sebelah tangan lainnya mencengkram erat permukaan sprey berwarna merah miliknya.

Menghembuskan napasnya, berat. Senyuman getir terkulum, menghiasi wajah berkulit putih miliknya. Kedua mata beriris _onyx _di balik kacamata ber_frame _merah tersebut menunjukkan binar ragu dan kalut secara bersamaan.

Lagi, hembusan napas berat terdengar. Menganggukkan kepalanya, dengan perlahan diraihnya _cover _buku yang ternyata album foto tersebut.

Mengulas senyum getir, air mata menggenang tampak dari kedua mata di balik kacamatanya.

"Dia benar-benar seperti matahari, _Tou-sama. _Hangat dan menyilaukan secara bersamaan." Suara kekehan getir terdengar, tangannya kembali bergerak membuka halaman selanjutnya. "Aku bertemu dengan mataharimu, _Tou-sama. _Dan semua yang kau katakan padaku memang benar. Kau sama sekali tak melebih-lebihkan mantan istrimu. Dia ..."

_Tes ..._

Air mata menetes begitu saja dari mata sebelah kirinya. Dan, perkataannya pun tak diselesaikannya, berganti dengan isak tangis yang tertahan.

.

.

.

Putra Uzumaki tersebut menatap sosok pria bertubuh tegap yang hanya berbalut handuk di hadapannya, menyelidik. Mata menyipit dengan tajam, tetesan air pun tak pelak dari pandangannya.

"Kalau kau merasa begitu penasaran denganku, kau hanya tinggal mengajakku berkenalan, Menma-kun." Sosok yang menjadi objek pandangan membuka suara, kedua tangannya bergerak elegan mengeringkan rambut basahnya dengan handuk kecil.

Matanya menatap tak suka. "Uzumaki untukmu," tekannya, penuh peringatan. "Hanya _Kaa-san_ku yang berhak dan kuizinkan untuk memanggilku seperti itu."

Mendengus, pria tersebut tak berniat memberikan tanggapan berarti. Berjalan santai ke arah lemari, dibukanya kemudian. Adalah sebuah kemeja hitam berlengan pendek dan celana selutut berwarna senada yang diraihnya dan kemudian dikenakannya. Seolah berubah menjadi transparan, sosok pemuda beriris _sapphire _yang sedari tadi mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur sama sekali tak diacuhkan keberadaannya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu malu, Paman ..." Menma mencibir, matanya menatap sinis. "Seenaknya membuka pintu lemari dan mengenakan proferti milik _Kaa-san _dengan seenak rambut pantat ayam lepekmu. Urat malumu sudah putus semua rupanya, sampai-sampai kau sama sekali tidak malu menunjukkan keseluruhan tubuh sialanmu padaku."

Memasukkan kancing terakhir kemeja yang dikenakannya, pria bermarga Uchiha itu pun kembali menghadapkan tubuhnya pada putra sang pemilik rumah. Kedua mata beriris kelamnya hanya menatap datar, tanpa minat.

"Apa yang harus dipermasalahkan? Kita dengan jelas berkelamin sama."

Datar. Nada suara yang keluar dari sosok pria yang secara tiba-tiba muncul bersama ibunya itu terasa begitu familier untuknya. Menma entah kenapa merasakan suatu dorongan perasaan yang begitu asing dalam dirinya.

"Kau tidak berorientasi belok, kan?"

"Huh?" Menma mengerjapkan matanya, telinganya terasa berdengung tiba-tiba. Tadi dia salah dengar, kan? Menyipitkan matanya kembali, Menma menatap penuh tuntutan akan suatu jawaban.

"Kau tidak tergiur dengan tubuhku, kan?" Ada tatapan menyelidik dari iris senada batu _onyx _milik pria yang berdiri lima meter dari hadapan sang Uzumaki.

"_What the hell?!_" Menma tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak. Apa katanya tadi? Tergiur? Tenggelamkan saja Menma ke dasar lautan terdalam.

"Sebaiknya kau urungkan keinginanmu bila kau memang tertarik padaku," Adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu menatap Menma, serius. "Selain karena aku masih seratus persen mencintai seseorang, aku juga tidak tertarik dengan bocah sepertimu."

"Pemikiran gila dari mana itu?" Bangkit dari tempat duduknya, Menma meradang. "Sampai mati pun aku tidak tertarik dengan paman berspesies unggas sepertimu."

Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengar perkataan yang dilontarkan bocah yang sangat mirip—mantan— istrinya tersebut. Bahkan, benar-benar mirip di beberapa bagian, terutama kebiasaan menjuluki orang lain dengan seenaknya.

"Kalaupun orientasiku memang belok, aku lebih tertarik dengan jenis rakun," tegasnya, tanpa ragu sedikit pun.

"Huh?" Kini giliran Sasuke yang merasa tak yakin dengan pedengarannya.

_Apa tadi itu serius?_

.

.

.

"Apa kau gila?"

Menghela napas, Naruto meluruskan pandangannya pada pemuda berambut oranye kemerahan yang duduk tepat di hadapannya—di seberang meja. Wanita itu kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, pelan. "Aku hanya tidak ingin bersikap egois, Kyuu."

Diam. Pemuda itu hanya mendengarkan, sangat tahu kakaknya masih belum menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Kami bertemu di tengah perjalanan," Naruto mendesah, terkesan lelah. "Dia menolongku menggantikan ban dan membenarkan mesin mobil."

"Kebetulan sekali," ungkap Kyuubi, setengah mencibir.

"Begitulah," Ada senyum kecut yang terlukis di bibirnya, "Tuhan seolah ingin mempermainkanku."

"Tsk, kau harusnya menelponku." Kyuubi benar-benar tak segan menyembunyikan rasa tidak senangnya. Matanya berkilat sinis. "Atau kau tinggalkan saja mobilmu dan kemudian naik taksi."

"Tidak sesederhana itu, Kyuu. Aku sa—"

"Kau benar-benar gegabah, Naruto." Model dan penyanyi itu menggelengkan kecewa. "Bisa-bisa kau memberikan si pantat ayam sialan itu peluang."

"Kyuu—"

"Dengarkan aku, Naruto ..." Kyuubi menatap Naruto tepat ke mata, tajam. "Karena kebodohanmu dia berhasil bertemu Menma. Maka dia pas—"

"Tidak, Kyuu." Naruto menyela. Helaan napas berat terdengar. "Dia tak akan melakukannya. Dia tak mungkin memisahkanku dari anakku. Dia—"

"Terus saja kau membelanya." Putra bungsu dari Namikaze Minato itu menyunggingkan senyum sinis, terkesan menghakimi dan memojokkan. "Dalam waktu dekat dia pasti akan membuatmu hancur kembali."

"..." Diam. Naruto menggigit bibir, resah. Kedua tangannya mencengkram permukaan meja.

"Kau benar-benar terlalu naif, Naruto. Kau pun sama sekali tidak belajar dari pengalaman," Suara kekehan bernada getir terlantun dari kedua belah bibir sang Bintang muda. "Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka. Bagaimana bisa kau kehilangan pertahanan dirimu dengan semudah ini? Kau bahkan belum genap seminggu berada di Konoha. Kau benar-benar lemah."

Menundukkan wajah, wanita berprofesi sutradara tersebut meringis.

"Orang yang saat ini tengah berada dengan putramu adalah orang yang telah menghancurkan dirimu, Naruto. Dia adalah seorang peng—"

"Bukan sepenuhnya salahnya ..." Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, matanya menyorot nanar. "Dia pun korban, Kyuubi. Aku tidak bisa terus menutup mata dan mengabaikan keberadaannya. Dia juga berhak terhadap Menma. Karena bagaimana pun Menma adalah putranya, darah dangingnya."

Terkekeh, Kyuubi lagi-lagi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Teruslah bersikap naif, Naruto. Dan, biarkan dia menghancurkanmu sampai berkeping-keping."

Lelah. Naruto terdiam sejenak. Kedua iris mata _sapphire_-nya tampak begitu sendu. "Ini bukan tentang berapa naifnya diriku, Kyuu. Aku hanya berpikir untuk berhenti bersikap egois. Aku rasa ini sudah terlalu lama. Lima belas tahun, dan aku tetap berjalan di titik yang sama."

Sang Model hanya terdiam. Tampak jelas tak ingin menanggapi.

Naruto menggigit bibir, "Aku benar-benar ingin memulai kehidupan baru," Jeda sejenak, wanita itu tersenyum tak penuh arti. "Dan untuk memulainya, aku harus terlebih dulu melepaskan rasa sakit ini."

Namikaze bungsu menghujamkan tatapan tajam, "Katakan, apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam tempurung kepala kuningmu?"

Tak langsung menjawab, Naruto meraih tangan Kyuubi yang berada di atas meja, dan kemudian menggenggamnya erat. "Aku ingin memberikan Sasuke kesempatan."

Mendengarnya Kyuubi pun sontak membulatkan matanya, horror.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih untuk semua yang menotice fict ini.**

**alta0sapphire, **No-Viz HB, **Ryuusuke583, **Dewi15, **alkuma4, **Nuruhime-chan19a, **gothiclolita89, **hanazawa kay, **Hyull, **intan. Pandini85, **kimjaejoong309, **Guest, **zadita uchiha, **akane uzumaki faris, **Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii**, eizan. Ki, **Aegyeo789, **xxxSN, **anita indah 777, **Arum Junnie, **Aiko Vallery, **Uchy Nayuki, **Namie, **Uchimakilovers, **Guest, **UzumakiDesy, **chika, **shiroi144, **Lee Muti, **Chintya Xiaumiyue, **Guest, **Yoona Ramdanii, **Jeje Kim, **Namikaze Eiji, **leinalvin775, **aiko no hime chan, dll

**diedit tgl. 05 November 2015.**


	8. Chapter 8

Di dunia ini pasti tak ada satu pun makhluk yang ingin berpisah atau dipisahkan dari segala hal yang berarti bagi dirinya. Pun dengan Naruto. Wanita berambut pirang itu juga tak ingin merasakan yang namanya perpisahan dan kehilangan.

Namun, hidup tak selamanya indah. Berbagai macam kemungkinan terburuk bisa saja terjadi. Walaupun sekuat mungkin berusaha mempertahankan, yang namanya kehilangan terkadang tak bisa dielakkan.

Rasa sakit tentu saja menjadi hal lumrah. Efek kehilangan terkadang cukup membuat seseorang sampai ingin menjemput kematian dengan caranya sendiri.

Wanita bermarga Uzumaki itu memang terkenal naif di sebagian kalangan orang yang mengenalnya. Bahkan, cenderung terbilang bodoh dalam segala hal bertajuk perasaan. Putri sulung dari Namikaze Minato itu seringkali lebih memilih mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri, dan lebih mengutamakan perasaan orang lain. Puncaknya terjadi ketika dirinya mengalami kemelut dalam rumah tangganya. Hampir semua orang yang mengetahui kejadian—yang sebenarnya kala itu terjadi—dalam kehidupan rumah tangganya, tanpa segan dan tanpa harus berpikir dua kali langsung memberikannya predikat sebagai; wanita terbodoh di dunia. Bagaimana tidak? Di usia kandungannya yang hampir menginjak ke enam bulan, wanita itu dengan tanpa ragu meminta suaminya sendiri untuk menceraikan dirinya, dan kemudian mendesak sang Suami agar menikahi perempuan lain.

Namun, semua tak hanya sampai berakhir di sana. Demi untuk menjaga kelangsungan nama baik sang Suami, wanita itu dengan segala kuasa yang dimilikinya sebisa mungkin menutup rapat kemelut rumah tangganya dari para khalayak umum dan media. Walaupun harus mempertaruhkan karier dan nama baiknya; sebagai salah satu sutradara ternama serta salah satu anggota dua keluarga besar terpandang di Konoha, Naruto dengan tanpa segan dan ragu melakukan berbagai macam cara agar tak tersiar sedikit pun kabar miring yang menerpa sang Putra bungsu Uchiha.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tahu, Naruto?" Kembali Kyuubi membuka suaranya setelah lama terdiam dalam keterkejutannya. "Aku selalu dibuat merasa buntu bila harus memikirkan segala hal yang berkaitan dengan dirimu."

Naruto dengan masih menggenggam erat tangan Kyuubi, mengulum senyum simpul. "Benarkah? Apakah kejeniusan adikku meluntur dan mulai harus dipertanyakan?"

Mengabaikan godaan tidak penting dari Naruto, pemuda itu balas menggenggam tangan wanita tersebut.

"Katakan, Naruto ..." Kyuubi menatap sang Kakak tepat ke mata, lekat. "Katakan apa sebenarnya maksudmu? Bagaimana bisa kau tiba-tiba mengatakan ingin memberikan si pantat ayam sialan itu kesempatan?"

"..." Diam. Tatapan matanya tampak kosong.

"Bagaimana bisa pemikiran gila itu muncul dalam tempurung kepalamu?"

"Aku hanya lelah, Kyuubi ..." Pegangan tangannya menguat, senyum getir terulas pada wajahnya. "Benar-benar lelah. Selama ini aku tahu dengan jelas bahwa Sasuke begitu mencintaiku. Tapi aku bersikap tidak adil dengan mengorbankan diri dan perasaannya. Aku memaksa dirinya untuk mempertanggungjawabkan hal yang tak sepenuhnya merupakan kesalahannya."

Sang Adik diam, mendengarkan. Sementara batinnya bergejolak. Sungguh, Kyuubi selalu merasa menjadi orang gagal bila melihat kakaknya dalam kondisi yang tampak begitu rapuh.

"Lima belas tahun cukup mengantarkanku pada titik jenuh." Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Gurat kesakitan tampak begitu nyata terpantul dari kedua mata indahnya. "Menma, dia pun ikut menjadi korban. Dia yang seharusnya tumbuh dan berkembang dengan baik, karena keegoisan dan rasa takutku yang berlebih ... membuatnya memupuk kebencian pada sosok ayah yang bahkan belum pernah dia ketahui wujud dan keberadaannya. Aku benar-benar merasa menjadi sesosok ibu yang begitu bu—"

"Itu karena Menma menyayangimu, Naruto." Sang Model menyela. Sepasang iris _ruby _yang dimilikinya menatap Naruto tak penuh arti.

"Justru karena itulah ..." Naruto mengatupkan mulutnya sesaat. Membentuk garis lurus di bibirnya. "Semuanya sama sekali tak adil bagi Menma. Karena rasa benci yang tidak seharusnya ada, Menma menjadi cenderung menutup dirinya sendiri. Tidak mudah bagi dirinya untuk mempercayai orang lain. Dia ... ketakutan, dia takut akan pengkhianatan. Bahkan, sebelum dirinya mulai mencoba."

Hening.

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam. Hanya hembusan napas berat yang terdengar di antara keheningan ruangan.

Mengelus permukaan punggung tangan kakaknya, Kyuubi tersenyum—sebisa mungkin mencoba menenangkan perasaan berkecamuk dan tidak mengenakkan yang menyerang kakaknya.

"Tidak sepenuhnya salahmu, Naruto." Bintang muda itu mencoba menyakinkan saudaranya. "Kau janganlah terlalu menyalahkan dirimu. Menma pasti tak akan senang bila dia sampai tahu bahwa kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri atas pilihan yang dia pilih dalam hidupnya. Bocah itu sangat menyayangimu. Dia akan cenderung menyalahkan diri sendiri bila tahu dia telah membuatmu merasa sedih."

"Kyuu, ak—"

"Sama seperti halnya Menma, aku pun tak ingin melihatmu bersedih." Bungsu Namikaze itu mengulas senyum, kecut. "Bila memang dengan memberikan si pantat ayam itu kesempatan akan membuatmu bahagia, aku dengan sangat terpaksa ... akan mencoba untuk tidak mencegahmu. Tapi, setidaknya berpikirlah lebih matang lagi. Pastikan itu tak akan semakin membuatmu lebih tersakiti lagi."

"Kyu—"

"Karena ...," Kyuubi menyela, "aku tak akan segan menghancurkan siapa pun yang membuatmu terluka."

"_Arigatou, _Kyuu," Naruto menitikkan air mata, sangat terharu, "Kakak menyayangimu."

"Tsk, _Baka ..._"

Tak menjawab secara langsung. Kyuubi semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka. Cukup untuk dirinya memberikan isyarat, kakaknya pasti dengan jelas menangkap segala sinyal yang coba dikirimkannya.

.

.

.

Mengusap bibirnya dengan serbet makan secara elegan, Gaara dengan mata beriris _jade_-nya menatap sosok berambut merah yang tengah berkutat dengan _spons _pencuci piring. Mendengus pelan, pemuda yang baru saja akan menginjak usia ke tujuh belas tahun itu pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Mengangkat peralatan makan yang telah selesai digunakannya, sang Sabaku muda itu berjalan ke arah _wastafel._

"Syuting akan dimulai dua minggu setelah masa pelatihan usai," ungkapnya tiba-tiba, tangannya menyodorkan peralatan bekas makan miliknya pada sosok berambut merah tersebut.

Menerima sodoran piring dan alat makan lainnya, benda-benda itu pun kemudian ikut dicucinya. "Hmp ... aku sudah tahu," sahutnya menimpali ucapan sang Sabaku. "Aku sudah mengatur jadwal kegiatanmu agar tidak saling berbentrokkan dengan yang lain. Setiap hari sabtu; aku mengkhususkan dirimu hanya untuk syuting saja, dan sepenuhnya kau bisa sedikit memiliki waktu senggang pada hari itu."

"Bukan itu yang ingin kumaksudkan, Sasori." Gaara menyahut, datar.

"Lalu?" Lelaki itu mengernyitkan kening, pergerakan tangannya pun ikut terhenti.

"Kali ini aku ingin kau pun ikut melibatkan dirimu," jawab Gaara, mata fokus ke arah lelaki yang lebih tua darinya.

"..."

"Selama ini kau selalu menghindarinya." Sang Model ternama memberikan penjelasan. Sebisa mungkin berhati-hati dalam melontarkan setiap kata-katanya, tak ingin menuai respon negatif dari sang Kakak tiri yang tampak tertegun. "Kau tak pernah menampakkan dirimu secara langsung di hadapannya. Hanya memandang dari jauh, selama bertahun-tahun kau menyiksa dirimu dalam penyesalan dan kerinduan."

"Kemunculanku di depannya hanya akan membangkitkan luka lama, Gaara." Sasori kembali memokuskan dirinya pada tumpukan peralatan makan penuh busa sabun. Kepala menunduk, menghindari bertatapan langsung dari mata beriris _jade _yang terus menatapnya.

"Itu tidak sepenuhnya benar." Gaara menyanggah, tatapan matanya tampak serius. "Setidaknya kau harus mencoba."

"..."

"Dia mungkin akan menangis saat melihatmu. Tapi, tidak sepenuhnya disebabkan karena bangkitnya luka lama yang telah kau tanam ..." Ada desahan napas yang terdengar jelas dari pemuda bertato unik di dahinya tersebut. "Kau pun tahu dia selalu mengharapkan kedatanganmu. Karena sedalam apa pun luka yang kau torehkan padanya, pertalian darah di antara kalian tak akan pernah bisa ditampik begitu saja."

"Aku sama sekali tak ada hak untuk me—"

"Omong kosong!" Gaara meradang. Matanya menatap sinis. "Kau yang tak pernah memberikan dirimu dan dirinya kesempatan. Rasa takutmu menjadikanmu sebagai seorang pengecut menyedihkan."

"..."

"Aku selalu melihatnya menatap kedatanganku dengan penuh harap. Kedua matanya selalu tampak berbinar. Akan tetapi ...," Giginya mengertak, "binar itu sirna saat menyadari kekosongan di sampingku. Bibirnya mungkin tersenyum, tapi aku tahu dia sebisa mungkin tengah menahan kecewa."

Hening. Sasori sama sekali belum memberikan tanggapan apa pun.

"Hentikan kebodohan ini, Sasori. Beri kalian berdua kesempatan." Ekspresi hangat tampak pada wajah datarnya. "Lima belas tahun sudah terlalu cukup lama. Setidaknya cukup menjadi salah satu hukuman untukmu. Kau harus berusaha ... berusaha memperbaiki keadaan."

Menghembuskan napasnya berat, Sasori tersenyum getir. "Entahlah, Gaara ... entahlah. Semua terasa begitu samar di mataku. Aku terlampau takut untuk menghadapinya. Bukan karena takut dibenci. Tapi, aku takut dia akan bersikap seolah aku tak pernah membuatnya mendekap kehilangan."

Pemuda berambut merah _maroon _itu membenarkan di dalam hati. Senyum yang syarat akan simpati ditujukannya pada sang Akasuna. "Tapi, setidaknya kau harus berusaha, Sasori. Jangan terlalu lama menghindar."

"Aku pun terkadang merasa lelah." Sasori tersenyum, namun senyumnya tak sampai menyentuh mata. Matanya tampak menerawang jauh. "Aku ingin sekali bertemu dan meminta maaf padanya. Tapi, jangankan untuk meminta maaf ... aku sadar sekedar memunculkan batang hidungku di depannya pun, aku tak berhak ..." Jeda, Sasori menatap anak mendiang istri dari suami ibunya yang sekarang. Kegetiran terpantul dari iris _hazel_-nya. "Dia terlalu baik, Gaara. Dan, aku tak pantas untuk mendapatkan kebaikan hatinya."

.

.

.

Meletakkan secangkir kopi panas yang tampak mengepulkan asap di atas meja, Naruto pun mendudukkan dirinya kemudian.

"Duduklah, Sasuke," ucapnya datar, tanpa riak emosi apa pun yang tersirat dari wajahnya.

Sasuke yang baru saja sampai pada anak tangga terakhir pun dengan langkah pasti mengarahkan langkahnya ke arah meja makan. Di belakangnya, Menma dengan wajah masam tampak mengekori.

"Menma-kun ..." Naruto tersenyum tipis ketika putera semata wayangnya tersebut mendudukkan diri di sampaingnya. Menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengelus pipi putranya, wanita itu menatap hangat. "Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kenapa kusut sekali?"

Tak langsung menjawab, pemuda berusia kurang dari lima belas tahun tersebut melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah. "Kau pasti bisa menyimpulkannya sendiri, _Kaa-san,_" ucapnya dengan nada _monotone._

Mengarahkan pandangan matanya ke arah pria yang kini telah duduk di hadapannya, Naruto menatap menyelidik.

"_Kaa-san, _bolehkah aku mengusir Paman berkepala pantat ayam itu sekarang juga?"

Kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Menma, wanita itu menatap putranya takjub. Senyum geli terkulum. "Tentu," Naruto dengan jelas menangkap seringai puas dari putra kesayangannya tersebut, "tapi, tunggu setelah _Kaa-san _menyelesaikan urusan _Kaa-san _dengannya, dan juga setelah dia menghabiskan kopinya," sambungnya kemudian, membuat seringai pada wajah putranya luntur seketika.

Berdecak pelan, Menma tanpa segan-segan menghujamkan tatapan tajam ke arah pria yang kini tampak acuh tak acuh dengan secangkir kopi di depan mulutnya. Tanpa perlu Menma lihat dengan kedua matanya, pemuda itu sangat yakin akan adanya seringai kemenangan dari pria tersebut.

"Jadi, Menma-kun ..." Naruto lagi-lagi mengulum senyum ketika putranya kembali menatap dirinya. "Bisakah kau tinggalkan kami berdua untuk sementara waktu?"

"Huh?" Mengernyitkan keningnya, siswa di salah satu sekolah ternama Konoha itu menatap ibunya penuh selidik.

"Kau tidak keberatan, kan, Menma-kun?"

Menghembuskan napasnya secara kasar, pemuda itu pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Di mana Rubah tua itu, _Kaa-san?_"

"Huss, dia pamanmu, Menma-kun," peringat Naruto, gemas.

"Ya, ya, ya," jawabnya tanpa minat, matanya berputar bosan.

"Dia ada di kamar _Kaa-san._ Katanya butuh refrensi untuk mendalami karakter peran." Naruto menjelaskan.

"Che, dia hilang ingatan atau bodoh? Apa gunanya mencari refrensi untuk mendalami karakternya sendiri?"

"Menma-kun ..." Lagi-lagi Naruto mengingatkan.

"Hn, aku tahu." Menma memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantung celana. Mulutnya mengatup rapat. Tak lama, pemuda berambut hitam jabrik itu pun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah tangga; meninggalkan ibunya berdua dengan sosok pria yang terang-terangan tidak disukainya.

.

.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," Naruto memulai percakapan sesaat setelah dirinya merasa menemukan waktu yang tepat.

"Hn," Sasuke menggumam pelan, cangkir pun telah diletakkannya kembali ke tatakan yang tersimpan di atas meja.

Menghembuskan napasnya berat, sutradara itu merasakan perasaan ragu yang terasa begitu pekat. Kebimbangan terpantul dari kedua bola mata beriris _sapphire_-nya. Tubuhnya sedikit tampak bergetar, resah.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya pria bermarga Uchiha tersebut ketika wanita di hadapannya tak kunjung membuka suara. "Kau takut aku membocorkan identitasku pada putra kita?" Mata beriris _onyx_-nya menyorot kelam.

Tak bergeming. Naruto meringis pelan. Bukan, wanita itu bukan diam karena tatapan pria tersebut yang terkesan mengintimidasinya. Hanya saja, Naruto merasa untuk tak terlalu terburu-buru dalam menyampaikan hal yang ingin dibicarakannya.

"Aku tak akan pernah mengingkari janjiku padamu." Sasuke berhasil membawa kembali fokus Naruto ke dalam dunia nyata. Mereka berdua saling mengadu pandangan. "Jadi kau tak perlu merasa khawatir, Naruto," lanjutnya kemudian.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, putri Namikaze-Uzumaki itu membentuk garis lurus pada bibirnya. "Tidak, bukan itu yang kupikirkan dan ingin kubicarakan padamu."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, matanya menatap Naruto lekat. "Lantas?"

Memejamkan kedua matanya untuk sejenak, wanita itu membulatkan tekad.

"Aku ingin membatalkan perjanjian di antara kita."

"Hn?" Sasuke menatap tak yakin. Merasa ragu dengan pendengarannya.

"Ya, Sasuke, aku ingin menarik satu permintaanku saat aku mengabulkan permintaanmu."

"Kenapa?" Pria itu bertanya, tak habis pikir. Perasaannya campur-aduk. Senang, gelisah, dan penuh pengharapan.

"Aku ..." Naruto kembali tampak ragu, dan pria berambut _raven _tersebut menanti. "Sasuke, aku ..." Wanita itu meringis.

"Katakan, Naruto," pinta Sasuke setenang dan sesabar mungkin.

"Aku ingin memberikan kesempatan padamu untuk menjadi sosok ayah yang selayaknya bagi Menma," ungkap Naruto secara cepat dan tanpa jeda, sukses membuat pria di hadapannya terdiam dalam keterkejutan dan ketertegunan.

.

.

.

"Tak baik mencuri dengar seperti itu, Bocah."

Melirik ke arah samping kanan, Menma— yang saat ini tengah menyenderkan tubuhnya pada permukaan dinding— dengan jelas menangkap sosok pamannya yang berdiri tepat di depan mulut pintu kamar ibunya yang terbuka lebar.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan _Kaa-san _dalam keadaan aman." Nada suaranya terkesan datar dan tenang seperti biasa. Namun, Kyuubi dengan jelas menangkap nada mengganjil yang terkandung di dalam pengucapannya.

"Apa yang kau dengar?" tanya Kyuubi, mata beriris _ruby_-nya menatap intens.

Tak langsung menjawab, Menma untuk sejenak hanya menatap adik Ibunya tersebut dengan pandangan tak penuh arti. "Tidak ada. Aku tidak berminat untuk mendengarkan apa pun saat ini."

"Dari ekspresi wajahmu ...," Model dan penyanyi yang sebentar lagi akan melebarkan sayapnya pada dunia seni peran itu menatap keponakannya, skeptis, "aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Bukankah begitu ... Menma?"

Mendecakkan lidahnya pelan, pemuda bermata senada dengan ibunya itu pun tersenyum datar. "Tidak ada satu hal penting apa pun yang perlu kusembunyikan darimu. Lagi pula, sejak kapan kau peduli padaku?"

Mendengar pertanyaan bernada skepstis yang terlontar dari mulut keponakannya tersebut membuat Kyuubi tak tahan untuk tidak mendengus. Memutar kedua bola matanya, dia pun dengan gerakan perlahan membalik tubuhnya dan kembali melenggang masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Aku benci mengatakannya ..." Menma mengertakkan giginya, kasar. Sukses membuat pamannya menghentikan kedua langkah kakinya. "Tapi, aku ingin kau memberikanku segala informasi tentang orang itu."

Menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kekasih dari pewaris utama keluarga besar Uchiha itu pun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. "Apa itu artinya kau sedang memerintahku, ahn?" tanyanya dengan nada tak suka.

Menggedikkan bahunya tak acuh, Uzumaki muda tersebut mengernyitkan mulutnya. "Kau bisa mengartikannya sebagai permintaan tolong dari keponakanmu satu-satunya."

"Tch, dasar bocah." Kyuubi mendelik, sinis. "Masuklah. Kita bicarakan di kamar."

"Hn."

Memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana _jeans _biru pucatnya, dengan gerakan kalem pemuda itu mengikuti jejak langkah sang paman.

.

.

.

Suara lantunan musik yang begitu familiar baginya terdengar sayup-sayup dari ruang kamar. Mematikan aliran air yang mengalir dari _shower, _pria bertubuh tegap itu pun meraih sebuah handuk putih polos yang berada tak jauh dari jangkauannya. Melilitkan handuk tersebut pada pinggangnya, dengan gerakan elegan pria itu pun meninggalkan ruangan yang didominasi warna hitam dan putih tersebut.

Tak memedulikan tetesan air yang dengan sesekali menetes dari tubuh basahnya, sosok berambut putih keabuan tersebut lebih memokuskan perhatiannya pada sebuah benda persegi panjang berwarna putih yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidur bersepray hitamnya. Meraih benda tersebut, sebuah senyum simpul seketika mampir pada wajahnya. Menyentuh _icon _hijau yang tampak pada layar _LCD, _benda itu pun didekatnya pada daun telinga kanannya. Kurva senyum pun melebar dengan sendirinya ketika suara seorang wanita terdengar dalam pendengarannya.

"_Kakashi, apa aku mengganggu malammu?_" Suara bernada cemas terdengar begitu jelas.

"Sama sekali tidak. Justru aku berniat untuk menelponmu beberapa menit lagi, Naruto," Pria yang ternyata adalah Kakashi tersebut mendengar desahan napas lega dari seberang sana.

"_Kakashi ..._"

"Hmph ..." Pria itu menunggu, sangat tahu akan adanya hal yang ingin disampaikan sang wanita terkasih.

"... _aku merindukanmu._"

Terkekeh pelan, Kakashi dapat dengan jelas membayangkan kekasihnya tengah dalam keadaan merona hebat. "Aku juga."

"..." Hanya terdengar kekehan bernada lembut dari ujung telpon sana.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

"_Hmp ... kau sendiri?_"

"Begitulah," Pria itu mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir tempat tidur, mata _heterochrome_-nya diarahkannya pada figura berukuran besar yang tergantung manis pada dinding. Kedua matanya menatap lembut gambaran dirinya yang tengah tersenyum bersama dengan seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang yang tampak merangkul tangan kanannya dengan erat. "Pemotretan kali ini terpaksa dibatalkan karena hujan lebat," jelasnya sebelum mendengar pertanyaan rutin yang sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala dari wanita tersebut.

"_Outdoor 'kah?_"

"Ya, seperti itulah."

"_Kakashi ..._"

"Ya, ada apa, Sayang?"

"_A—aku ... aku bertemu dengannya._"

Menautkan kedua alisnya, Kakashi pun terdiam. Pendengaran fokus pada wanita yang terdengar serba salah.

"_Besok aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu,_" Suaranya terdengar resah, "_Kakashi ... apa kau marah padaku?_"

Tak langsung menjawab, pria bermarga Hatake itu menghembuskan napasnya berat. "Sama sekali tidak, Naruto." Dia mengeraskan rahangnya. "Hanya saja ... aku jujur saja merasa cemburu."

"_Kakashi, aku ha—"_

"Tidak, bukan begitu ..." Pria berambut putih keabuan tersebut menyela cepat. "Aku percaya padamu. Aku tahu kau tak mungkin mengkhianati hubungan kita."

"..." Diam. Wanita tersebut tak mengatakan apa pun. Hanya suara gesekan yang terdengar dari seberang sana, suara yang Kakashi tahu berasal dari cengkraman yang semakin mengerat.

"Naru—"

"_Kakashi ..." _Nada suaranya terdengar lirih.

"Hmph ..."

"_Maukah kau menemaniku ke tempat_**nya**_?_"

Diam. Pria itu hanya mendengarkan. Kedua matanya menatap kosong.

"_Aku merindukan_**nya**. _Sudah lama sekali rasanya tak bertemu dengan _**dia.**"

Tersenyum datar, pria itu pun mengiyakan. "Aku juga. Apa perlu kubawakan sesuatu untuk**nya**?"

"_Bunga matahari." _Wanita itu terdengar antusias. Senyum khas wanita itu terbayang di pelupuk mata sang Hatake. "_Kurasa sebuket bunga matahari akan membuat_**nya**_ merasa senang. Bisakah, Kakashi?_"

Tak berniat mengabaikan pertanyaan penuh nada harap dari sang terkasih, Kakashi mengulum senyum. "Tentu saja. Aku akan membawakannya untuk kalian."

"Arigatou, _Kakashi._"

"Hmp ..." Melirik ke arah jam kecil yang tersimpan di atas nakas, pria bertubuh tegap itu pun bangkit dari posisi duduknya. "Sebaiknya kau istirahat, Sayang. Besok kita akan menempuh perjalanan yang cukup jauh. Aku akan menjemputmu tepat pukul setengah enam pagi."

Kikikan geli terdengar dari seberang, membuat Kakashi mengernyitkan kening. "_Kau yakin, Kakashi? Tidak 'kah kau akan menolong nenek-nenek menyeberangi jalan terlebih dahulu?_"

Pria itu mendesah, sedikitnya merasa lelah.

"_Atau ... parahnya lagi kau akan tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan?_"

Kakashi enggan memberikan tanggapan, ekspresi wajahnya masam.

"_Dan kau ak—"_

"Hentikan, Naruto ...," selanya terdengar frustasi. "Kau sukses menyindirku habis-habisan. Dan, parahnya aku frustasi karena tak bisa membungkam mulut manismu di seberang sana."

Dan, pria itu pun hanya bisa merutuk ketika suara tawa terdengar begitu jelas masuk ke dalam indera pendengarannya.

.

.

.

"Kau dari mana saja, Sasuke-kun?"

Menatap tanpa minat ke arah wanita berambut merah muda yang tampak berdiri dengan kedua lengan yang menyilang dan tengah menghujamkan tatapan tajam ke arahnya, Sasuke pun hanya menghembuskan napasnya; jenuh.

"Sasuke-kun, aku bertanya padamu. Kenapa kau terus mengabaikanku?" wanita itu mengekori langkahnya. Namun, Sasuke sama sekali tak peduli sedikit pun. Dengan langkah konstan adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu terus membawa kedua kakinya—menaiki tangga.

"_Tou-sama ..._"

Menengokkan kepalanya ke arah samping kiri, kedua iris _onyx_-nya bertubrukkan dengan dua iris _onyx _lain yang terbingkai kacamata bertangkai merah. Mengulas senyum tipis, pria itu pun membelokkan arah dan menuju ke arah seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu yang kini tengah mendudukkan dirinya pada sebuah sofa.

"Kau belum tidur, Sara-chan?" bertanya dengan nada lembut, sebuah kecupan ringan pun didaratkannya pada kening sang Putri.

"Sara menunggu, _Tou-sama._" Gadis itu mengulum senyum, tangannya bergerak untuk menarik sang Ayah agar duduk di sampingnya.

"Hn, apa yang membuat gadis manis kesayangan _Tou-sama _sampai menunggu sebegitu lama?"

Mengulurkan sebuah kertas tebal kepada sang ayah, Sarada kembali mengulum senyum. "Kakek meminta _Tou-sama _untuk menghadiri undangan itu. _Gomen, _karena Sara lupa memberikannya langsung," jelasnya ketika kertas tebal tersebut diraih pria tersebut.

"_Launching _anak perusahaan terbaru Hyuuga _Inc.?_" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tipis. Iris _onyx_-nya terfokus pada kertas undangan berdesain elegan di tangannya.

"_Tou-sama _tak akan mengecewakan Kakek, kan?"

Mengalihkan kembali perhatiannya pada sang Putri, pria itu pun mengelus puncak kepala gadis berusia kurang dari lima belas tahun tersebut. "Tentu saja."

Saling melempar senyum, pasangan ayah dan anak tersebut berbincang akrab. Sementara itu, seolah menjadi sosok transparan, wanita bermata _emerald _hanya bisa memandang sendu menyaksikan kehangatan keluarga yang tanpa mengikutsertakan dirinya ke dalamnya.

'_Selalu begini ..._' batinnya perih.

.

.

.

Mengetuk daun pintu yang berdiri kokoh di hadapannya, pemuda berambut hitam jabrik itu pun segera membuka pintu begitu mendapatkan izin dari sang Pemilik ruangan. Melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, dia pun tanpa tedeng aling-aling segera menghempaskan dirinya pada pangkuan wanita cantik yang hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya.

Menengadahkan wajahnya, pemuda itu menatap dalam wanita berambut pirang yang telah mengandung dan melahirkannya tersebut.

"Ada apa denganmu, Menma-kun?" tanyanya lembut, ketika melihat ekspresi wajah pemuda kesayangannya yang tampak tak biasa.

Memejamkan matanya ketika tangan sang ibu membelai rambutnya dengan lembut, Menma pun semakin menyamankan dirinya dalam pangkuan nyaman penuh kehangatan tersebut.

"Menma-kun, ada apa, Sayang?" Kembali bertanya, Naruto menatap putra semata wayangnya itu penuh perhatian.

Tanpa berniat sedikit pun untuk membuka kedua matanya, pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Hn, _Kaa-san,_" jawabnya kemudian.

"Lantas, kenapa wajahmu nampak kalut seperti ini, Menma-kun?" Naruto tak menyerah begitu saja. Perasaan tidak nyaman dan tak mengenakkan terasa menggelayuti dirinya. Sungguh, Menma tak mungkin bermanja-manja padanya tanpa suatu alasan yang tak berdasar. Ada yang tak beres dengan putra kesayangannya itu.

Hening.

Tak ada jawaban.

Putranya tampak sekali enggan memberitahu dirinya. Sebenarnya ... ada apa dengan putranya?

"Menma-ku—"

"_Kaa-san _mencintaiku, kan?"

Tertegun. Naruto seketika menghentikan elusan tangannya, dan kemudian hanya bisa menatap putranya dalam diam. Pertanyaan tak biasa yang dilontarkan sang Putra dan tatapan matanya begitu terasa menekan dirinya.

"Aku mencintai _Kaa-san, _dan selamanya akan begitu ..."

Naruto dapat dengan jelas menatap kegetiran yang perlahan muncul di antara binar mata sang Uzumaki muda.

"Apa pun yang terjadi ... kumohon untuk tetap mencintaiku, _Kaa-san._"

Membuka dan menutup mulutnya, Naruto merasa kehilangan suaranya.

"Aku bukanlah Menma tanpa _Kaa-san._"

"M—Menma ..." Nada suara yang dikeluarkan terdengar parau. "Apa maksudmu, Sayang? _Kaa-san _tentu sangat mencintaimu, dan akan selamanya mencintaimu."

Memalingkan wajahnya, pemuda itu tak ingin langsung bertatapan dengan iris mata yang senada dengan miliknya.

"Menma-kun ... sebenarnya ada apa?" Naruto menatap sendu. Hati dan pikirannya berkecamuk.

"..."

"Menma-kun ..."

"Aku sangat mencintai _Kaa-san, _sangat mencintai _Kaa-san._"

Bagaikan kaset rusak, kata-kata yang sama terus dilantunkan pemuda berambut hitam jabrik itu. Dan semakin lama, semakin membuat Naruto bingung dan tak enak perasaan. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan pemuda kesayangannya itu? Dan, apa yang membuat pemuda itu bertingkah kian aneh begini?

.

.

.

Ramai.

Itulah kesan pertama yang dirasakan Uzumaki Menma ketika memasuki ruang kelasnya. Bermacam obrolan dalam frekuensi suara berbeda-beda mampir tanpa bisa dihalau kehadiran dan keberadaannya. Berdecak pelan, putra dari sutradara terkenal itu dengan ekspresi sedatar papan triplek membawa kedua kaki jenjangnya menuju tempat duduknya. Tak diacuhkannya sedikit pun tatapan-tatapan penuh pemujaan yang dilemparkan oleh hampir seluruh siswi di ruangan tersebut.

Masih dengan ekspresi yang sama, Menma pun akhirnya mendudukkan dirinya. Menatap datar ke arah siswa lain yang duduk tepat di samping tempat duduknya, siswa bermata seindah langit itu mendengus ketika mendapat sapaan selamat pagi penuh basa-basi yang diucapkan pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut.

"Kau tak perlu bertingkah sok akrab denganku, Toneri," ketusnya, sadis.

"Menma, aku tida—"

"_Urusai ...,_" desis Menma, sinis. Mengabaikan tatapan penuh horror dari siswa itu, Menma lebih memilih mengarahkan tatapannya ke arah luar jendela. Namun—

"Kau harus menonton filmnya, Sara-chan."

—seolah menemukan suatu hal yang menarik perhatiannya, siswa bermarga Uzumaki itu menyunggingkan sebuah seringai ketika mendengar suara bernada riang yang terasa sedikit familier baginya.

Bangkit dari posisi duduknya, dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana; pemuda itu melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya dengan pasti.

Menghentikan langkahnya di satu titik, Menma mengulas senyum langkanya. Sama sekali tak memedulikan efek yang dihasilkan dari senyum dan tingkahnya yang terbilang tak biasa, dia dengan kedua iris _sapphire_-nya memandang teduh sosok siswi yang tampak mematung di hadapannya.

"Bisakah kita bicara?"

Suara pekikan dan histeria massa pun tak terelakan lagi, memenuhi seisi ruangan.

.

.

.

Naruto dengan dirangkul erat oleh pria berambut putih keabuan menjongkokkan diri. Meletakkan sebuket bunga matahari yang begitu indah, wanita itu menatap penuh sayang pada gundukan tanah berselimut rumput hijau yang tertata rapi.

Mengelus permukaan nisan berbentuk tanda salib bercat putih di hadapannya, kecupan lembut didaratkannya pada permukaan marmer porselain tersebut.

"H—hai, Saori, apa kabarmu, Sayang?" bertanya dengan nada suara parau, tetesan permata bening meluncur jatuh tanpa dapat tertahan.

Memejamkan kedua mata indahnya, Naruto mengatupkan mulutnya rapat. Sementara, sosok pria yang sedari tadi merangkulnya pun dengan gerakan lembut mengelus pundaknya, sebisa mungkin mencoba mengalirkan kekuatan pada wanita yang tengah dalam masa melankolis tersebut.

Kembali membuka kedua matanya, binar sendu tampak begitu jelas terpantul dari iris senada langitnya.

"Maaf, lama tidak mengunjungimu, Sayang." Naruto sebisa mungkin menahan suaranya agar tak terisak. "Apa _Kaa-san _membuatmu kesepian?"

Sunyi.

Hanya suara daun yang saling bergesekkan oleh angin yang terdengar dalam indera pendengaran.

Mengulum senyum yang sangat jelas dipaksakan, sutradara itu untuk sejenak tampak menerawang jauh.

"_Kaa-san _yakin, di sana kau pasti tumbuh menjadi bidadari yang cantik. Kau tentu selalu bahagia, kan, Sayang?"

"..."

Hening.

Lagi-lagi sepi lah yang menjadi jawaban.

Mengeratkan genggaman tangan yang berada pada tangan kirinya, Naruto kembali mendaratkan kecupan penuh sayang pada permukaan marmer yang menampilkan deretan tulisan dalam huruf kanji.

_Uchiha Saori_

"_Ne, _Saori," Naruto tersenyum lembut, "_Kaa-san _dan Papa-mu punya banyak cerita untukmu. Tentang Menma-kun, tentang _Kaa-san, _dan tentang Papamu yang akan segera menikahi _Kaa-san. _Kau mau mendengarkan, kan, Sayang?"

Angin yang berhembus begitu lembut pun seolah menjadi pendengar setia dalam setiap cerita yang dituturkannya.

.

.

.

Menatap lekat sebuah foto yang menampilkan gambaran dirinya dengan seorang wanita, pria itu memasang ekspresi datar. Namun, siapa pun yang mengenalnya jelas tahu akan adanya kerinduan yang mendalam dari pancaran mata senada dengan langit malam tersebut.

Meletakkan kembali foto tersebut ke dalam laci meja kerjanya, tangannya pun bergerak untuk menanggalkan kacamata kerja yang sedari tadi menempel dan membingkai wajah berparas rupawannya. Menyenderkan punggungnya pada senderan kursi kerjanya, wajah ditengadahkan, dan mata fokus pada satu titik di langit-langit bercat putih.

Menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengurut ujung pangkal hidungnya, pria itu mendesah lelah. Senyum nanar dikulumnya kemudian.

"Kau tidak mungkin setega itu, 'kan padaku, Naru?" Dia mengatupkan mulutnya rapat. Ringisan pun tertahan. "Dan penantianku selama ini tak akan kau siakan begitu saja. Iya, 'kan, Sayang?"

Mengeraskan rahang, kedua matanya bersinar kelam.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat." Pria itu mengertakkan gigi-giginya keras. "Karena itu aku pasti akan membawamu kembali, dan kita akan hidup bahagia bersama. Aku, kamu, Menma dan Sarada ... pada akhirnya pasti bersama."

.

.

.

Suara kasak-kusuk terdengar seperti dengungan lebah. Beberapa orang dengan wajah nyaris pucat pasi tampak terfokus pada satu titik. Pun dengan orang-orang yang tanpa segan menggigiti kuku ibu jari mereka, resah dan gelisah tampak begitu jelas muncul ke permukaan.

Adalah (Namikaze) Uzumaki Naruto; sesosok wanita berambut pirang yang tampak menyunggingkan senyuman lebar. Seharusnya senyuman itu memberikan kesan memikat dan indah dipandang mata. Begitu pula dengan setiap kata yang dilontarkannya dengan tenang. Namun, salahkan aura tegang yang sudah terlebih dahulu mendominasi ruangan bernuansa abu tersebut. Kabar berita tentang betapa perfeksionis sang sutradara dalam menggarap sebuah film yang merebak ke permukaan; adalah salah satu faktor utama yang menjadikan ketegangan tersebut berlangsung.

Namun, ada pula segelintir orang yang tampak biasa saja. Wajah nyaris datar, terlalu terkesan serius, dan ada pula yang menatap tanpa minat. Ialah mereka; orang-orang yang pada dasarnya sudah terlalu kebal dengan segala ketegangan yang bagi mereka lumrah terjadi, dan mereka yang telah mengenal baik pribadi sang puteri sulung (Namikaze) Uzumaki.

Mengacungkan tangan, seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang berkuncir tersenyum formal.

Menghentikan ucapan panjang lebarnya, Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya, singkat. Senyum tipis terulas dari bibirnya, ketika mata beriris _sapphire _menangkap sosok pemuda yang sedikitnya sudah agak familiar baginya. "Ya, ada apa, Deidara-san?" tanyanya seformal mungkin, menyesuaikan dengan kondisi yang ada.

"Saya ingin Anda memberikan penjelasan secara rinci tentang sistem kerja yang baru saja Anda sebutkan beberapa saat lalu."

Menganggukkan kepalanya singkat, ibu dari seorang putera remaja itu memberikan isyarat bagi sang Aktor untuk kembali mendudukkan dirinya.

"Seperti yang saya sebutkan," wanita itu memulai sesi menjawab pertanyaan. "Dalam proses penggarapan film yang saya sutradarai, saya selalu menggunakan sistem kekeluargaan. Di mana setiap yang berperan serta dalam film ini memiliki hak dan kewajiban yang sama. Saya sangat menentang adanya sistem senioritas, prioritas, dan sekelumit hal tidak penting lainnya," Naruto mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru, menyapu satu per satu pemain dan kru film yang tampak menghadiri acara pertemuan yang diajuakannya dua minggu menjelang syuting akan diadakan. "Tidak ada perbedaan dalam suatu keluarga. Karena itu, baik dia senior; junior, pemeran utama; figuran, bahkan asisten kru sekalipun ... saya tidak menginginkan adanya sistem diskriminasi. Kita semua setara selama proses penggarapan film berlangsung. Bila ada yang terasa tidak nyaman, silakan membuka suara dan ajukan komplen. Saling mengingatkan dan membenarkan satu sama lain, kita saling membantu agar proses penggarapan film ini berjalan lancar, dan berakhir dengan film kita yang sukses di pasaran."

Hening.

Sebagian besar tampak terpaku.

Namun, ada pula yang tampak biasa. Bahkan mendengus dan memutar bola mata. Karena mereka tahu, dan sedikitnya telah memperkirakan apa saja yang akan terjadi untuk ke depannya.

'_Keluarga? Dan, kau akan menjadi sosok Mama yang super duper cerewet._'

Membatin, seorang pemuda bertato unik di dahinya dengan _headset _putih yang terpasang pada kedua telinganya pun menghela napasnya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih kepada semua yang telah menotice fict ini.**

**Harpaairiry, **Dewi15, **Indah605, **shanzec, **D'angel, **Aiko Vallery, **Naru, **i'msweet-i'myummy, **anita indah777, **xxxSN, **hanazawa kay, **Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, **Okiniiri-Hime, **yami, **meyy-chaan, **Akagami no Shanks, **Guest, **versetta, **Kim Seo Ji, **Ryuuhi Akira, **chiimao13, **No-Viz HB, **zadita Uchiha, **Uchiha Annie, **UchiHaruno Sierra, **leinalvin775, **akane uzumaki faris, **Namikaze Eiji, **miszshanty05, **Guest, **veira sadewa, **Guest, **HafizaKun, ** **Guest, **

**Diedit tgl 05 November 2015.**


End file.
